Opaque world
by JessBear1872
Summary: After the war, what has the golden Trio been up to... will the unexpected news throw them off and what does a certain blonde do with it? *Warning if it isn't obvious: dark, violent abuse*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Mum please say something, please I'm so sorry." Hermione pleaded.

"My baby is having a baby… HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, DID EVERYTHING I EVER SAID TO YOU MEAN NOTHING… STUPID, GIRL!"

Hermione cringed, she was never ever yelled at; she was a good girl… maybe not at her school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she was. Well… maybe not when she reversed her memory charm on her mum and dad.

"Mum I don't know what happened, but I'm going to get rid of it okay!" she said matter-of-factly. There was a deafening silence; it hurt her so much to stomp all over her dear mother's heart.

"Oh no you are not young lady, you can't blame something so innocent and small for your mistake, you are going to be a mother… and look I'm not going to disown you, I'm sure it was an accident especially with you being such a responsible girl. Look, you only start that school back up next year, September. It is still early in January. You will be a good mother, you will make mistakes but I did when I was a mother. It's just all about prioritizing. And you my sweet are not a quitter."

Hermione was crying, she was really serious about getting rid of it, but her mother was right. A small innocent baby is not to blame… that sick pervert is.

Hermione and her mother sat in the kitchen all morning, and devised a plan of everything, and it almost went smoothly when _he _showed up.

"Good afternoon young ladies, have you been here all morning?" he went to miss my mother sweetly and ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek, she cringed… wanting his spit nowhere near her person.

"Well we've actually got something to tell you." He looked curious and sat down. Hermione really wished he wouldn't need to be told, she will be paying for it. _Because it's never his fault, NOOOO it's hers, he shouldn't buy any protection, it's all on her._

"Hermione is pregnant."

Hermione and her mother could feel the intensity flow out of Drew, her mother's boyfriend after her father passed. Just after the war started, Hermione's father Richard had died of a heart attack. It broke Hermione as she was still in war when it happened and she only found out afterwards. Now Drew has been in the picture for 18 months and immediately taken an interest in Hermione and it was disgusting.

She shivered as he glared at her, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"I… I have to go the doctor to check, maybe 4 weeks."

"Well then its early enough to stop then too, I'll make you an appointment this afternoon." She almost felt glad but realized it was nothing to do with _her _well-being, he just doesn't want to look at the evidence of his sinful ways these past 18 months.

She watched her mother stand up, her eyes had frozen over. "No she will be going for a check-up, she hasn't mentioned who they father is, and so he is obviously not in the picture. She will be taking responsibility and not ending this child's life. That is final."

The whole scene before her was scary, she moved across the room towards the door, ready to get her wand if need be but Drew doesn't know about her magical abilities so she would probably be arrested for attacking… or defending herself against a muggle. Her mother was at his throat demanding why he was being so cold; all he said was that they weren't in that place to raise a child.

She seethed at this, it was not _his _child; the baby will never know the real truth. "EXCUSE ME!"

That shut them up.

"Mum, I am not a quitter, I… I will keep the baby, but he or she will be going with me to school next September, since I am his or her mother I will do it gladly, it is my responsibility, this does not fall on the two of you."

Hopefully she made herself clear on who _won't_ be raising her child.

"I will make an appointment myself and I will go on my own, mum you are welcome to join me."

She left an absolutely furious Drew in the kitchen while her mother started on dinner.

She sat at her desk in her room; her door locked and was reading about pregnancy in witches. Since she didn't have advice from Madam Pomfrey; she was going to have to read up on it herself.

Basically it is the same as a muggle birth although through the use of magic, the age and sex can be determined after a day.

She breathed in a sigh of relief. _Holy fuck I'm pregnant. A small baby inside of me, a whole other person to take care of beside myself… OH no what about Ronald, oh he will hate me. He said he loved me after the war… like really truly in love. I love him too. He won't accept this! He'll want an explanation!_

She started hyperventilating and quickly rushed for her inhaler.

She was pregnant with her mother's boyfriend and she had no idea how to handle this.

The next morning she pulled her mum into her room and told her she didn't need to go to a doctor that she could do it herself.

"Won't that hurt the baby?"

"No, I'm very good at spells. Where is Drew?"

"He's at work; he said he'll be home much later." Hermione shuddered to think what would happen then.

"Okay well, do it, I want to see how far a long you are… can you tell if it's a boy or girl."

"Yes, but you can't say anything until a few months in."

She nodded and hurried her 18 year old daughter along. The wand movement was precise and the incantation was spot on. She knew she was pregnant so she is just worried something may have happened to the baby during other times… during the long nights Drew came home drunk.

"Well what does that purple low mean?"

Hermione looked back at her book and said "I am in my first trimester, about 8 weeks along…"

"Oh well I hope you haven't been drinking or smoking or any of that?"

She had to smile. "No mum, I'm not a drinker neither am I a smoker. I am however stupid and ashamed, what would daddy think?" She fell on to the bed and burst into tears.

After a while of cooing… and shushing her mother brought her back to reality.

"Honey, he would be happy that you are taking responsibility, and he would be proud that you are at least worried. But sweetie, I am here, maybe Drew, but I will be here every step of the way, even if I might be a bit young to be a grandmother." She smiled and they both fell into a comfortable silence. "Did you see if it's a boy or girl?"

Hermione looked at her mother who had a smile upon her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"It's a girl."

"Oh precious! I can't wait! Okay so I will only tell people after a few months, and shouldn't you be telling your friends from school?"

Her smile fell from her face instantly.

"OH GOD! Mum what about Ron, it isn't his! I… can't talk about it… but oh no mum…"

"Hush now, you are a mother to a baby girl, if he was your friend he would support you. Okay we won't tell any of them, but maybe wait till school, I mean if you're taking her with you, they will find out eventually."

She could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-17 months later-**

Hermione

I still don't understand why you can't tell me why you won't visit us during the break before school starts, did something happen to you? Are we at least meeting in Diagon Alley to collect supplies? It's been many months now, I only receive owls, what is going on?

P.S the Weasleys are all worried but they say hi anyway.

Hermione wiped away her tears from the letter from her dear friend Harry. She had told him that she wouldn't be able to see them until school started again, that her mum was still having a hard time with my father's death and she needed to work on their relationship.

That could be half true, maybe.

But yes, 17 months later and she is still at home with the step-father from hell… who still even after having the baby wanted more from her, almost nightly, daily when her mother wasn't home.

Hermione turned around and moved over to her baby daughter's bassinette, she is a precious, rosy cheek 8 month old, Hermione's hand over her hear, teeth clenched as she watched her blessing in disguise sleep with her stubby finger in her mouth.

She turned back to the letter she hadn't hoped yet. It was from Drew but incased in an official looking letter, she was afraid he's file for full custody and take Elle away even though he hasn't looked or touched her since she was born into her world. Of course Hermione's mother was very distraught by this as it was their grand-child; of course that's a lie and he knows it.

Elle was always a favorite name of Hermione and so she was glad she was able to give someone like her daughter such a beautiful name. Ironically it means just that… beautiful.

As she slept, Hermione shed her clothes for her morning bath. The mirror reflected her horrors.

She got her shape back although her hips were wider, her breasts fuller and still high up on her chest. Her stomach flat from her daily workout… she had started martial arts training. Even though she is deathly afraid to use it against her at home attacker…

Her honey brown hair was long, it stopped just blow her elbows. Soft ringlets instead of frizzy and untamable; her eyes were somehow different, empty of something that died long ago.

The horrors that she only sees were the bruises that covered her behind and thighs, the bite marks he makes sure to leave after every 'session,' she even has a ripped ear-lob from when he ripped out the earrings that her dad bought her just the previous night.

Her asthma stopped her from using magic to heal it so she was content to let it heal under a plaster.

"Hello Elle, how is my beauty this morning. Are you hungry my sweet?" she pulled her baby into her arms and took her into the bathroom. She filled a bath for her and her baby, warmed it up just right and settled in, latching Elle onto her breast she laid there with her eyes closed and wished for a better life for her and her daughter.

The next few hours she spent writing letters to her best friends as her Elle sat next to her playing with her toys.

Harry

It's my biggest regret not seeing you or any of the others, it's a complicated situation I'm in and you'll see when I see you on the train, I already had my things delivered to me last month. Please know that I love you and I hope you can understand once we meet again.

Please send my love to the others, I will also be writing.

Hermione

The Weasleys

I am terribly sorry for not seeing you all for all so long, I've been busy at home, it's horribly complicated here, but I assure you I am happy and doing well. I miss you all and see you at the train station.

Love Hermione

Ron

I miss you and I will only be seeing you on the train, I've had some things happen in my life recently that I wish not to discuss. I'll see you in 4 days.

Xx

Hermione

She was itching at the mail that Drew had shoved under her door. _Here goes nothing_

Hermione Granger

Mother of Elle Granger has hereby been given all custody rights. The father… Drew Barington wants no responsibility of said child. It is now the mother's choice whether she wants the father present. This is signed and stamped by the laws of the English Ministry and can not be revoked as well as by Drew Barington.

Sincerely Kevin Johanson

Hermione squealed with glee, that was the only thing she was worried about, but now she has proof and… oh god, this is amazing… she thought.

She picked Elle up and swung her through the air.

Just when she thought it was only that news did she receive an owl in her window, a big fat off-yellow coloured envelope.

She placed Elle back on the ground and grabbed the envelope desperately and excitedly.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall.

I am pleased to see you have accepted the offer to return for your 8thh year, with your outstanding achievement in academics, and your contribution in the War, I am so happy to announce you as the Head Girl this year. I hear you have already ordered your things; they will be at your house tomorrow afternoon at 12 disguised as post. Let me know if there is anything else I could do for you.

Sincerely Minerva

Hermione blushed at the contents of the letter, it was so personal and oh her dream came true, she was finally going to be head girl. Wait… what if when I tell her I have a child, she'll… revoke it…

She grabbed a piece of parchment from inside her cupboard and motioned for the owl to wait.

Mistress McGonogall

I am so pleased and honored that I have received such a respectable title. However what I am about to tell you might make you rethink your decision. I have an 8th month old daughter… she was unplanned and I was planning to write you anyway to ask if I could take her with me to Hogwarts, I don't trust she will be looked after here…

Sincerely Hermione.

She sent it off and waited impatiently for her response. Inside she was praying she wouldn't get the Head Girl position now…

Oh god, I love Elle so much I just wish she came later in my life and from someone else.

Looking at her baby girl, happy that she looks nothing like that man… she inherited the Granger frizzy hair, but it was tamer then her hair a few years ago, she had green eyes just like her father that passed, Hermione almost cried when she saw that her late father was staring at her with brown hair. Drew at pitch black hair and blue eyes, Hermione grinned happily that she wouldn't have to be reminded of how this beauty was conceived.

Just then the same owl swooped in and dropped the envelope on her bed and few back out.

That must be McGonogall saying she wasn't allowed at school.

Dear Hermione

It may come to a shock to you but this school has had its fair share of pregnancies, well I would like to discus with you the conditions when you come to Hogwarts, your dorm will be equipt with everything you'll need.i will prepare you and say that you will be sharing a dorm with the Head Boy. You have not lost your badge. You have nothing to worry about. I will see you in 4 days. I am excited to meet your daughter.

Minerva

And the tears started flowing.

Hermione was found like that by none other than Drew, he seemed out of it. She was glad she had hid everything magical.

"Why are you crying now you bitch."

"Leave me alone please."

"You are nothing but a pathetic, worthless whore with a thing on your hip. She is an accident, a mistake, what are you going to tell the little cunt when she asks about her father?"

Hermione stood so quickly, she swung her arm back and punched him in the jaw. "She doesn't have a father that's worth a breath, you pathetic little man, picking on a baby!"

She felt all her old courage come back, all her pent up rage and sadness, boiling over towards Drew. Hermione Jean Granger helped kill fucking Voldemort, she is busy raising a baby conceived of rape, and she will not put up with having her child made fun of.

He looked deadly, he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against her shut bedroom door and proceeded to kick and punch her, she held her tongue in case she woke the baby. Elle didn't deserve this environment.

4 days, 96 hours, 5760 seconds.

Her throat was constricting from his death grip. His eyes in slits, his hands… they were no longer punching but rubbing and squeezing, pulling at her shirt and bar, shoving into her jeans and knickers. she felt him chew on her broken ear lobe and she cried out. Rough, hard, fast moving hands; she felt herself being propelled across the room onto her bed, she tried reaching for her wand but in the end she knew she would kill him, so she flicked it off the bed. She was going to fight back harder; she had a child to protect. As she felt his weight on top of her back, pulling at her jeans, she started kicking, swinging her elbow back and forth hoping to catch an eye socket or nose. Cold fingers started penetrating her behind, quickly and relentlessly, she tried biting her tongue to hold back the screams… It. hurt. So. Bad.

"I like it when you fight me baby, you get me harder than ever… you know what I'm going to do after I stick my hard cock in your ass, I'm going to make you suck it, suck all me in to your feisty mouth." He breathed, and started smacking her bum and suddenly felt a searing pain, worse than before because she wasn't relaxed or drunk like he made her. Tears came to her eyes abruptly. Her lips were bleeding.

Maybe she should be happy that this specific act only happened once and a while. But no, she wished for death.

If only she placed a silencing charm on her baby. The crying started.

"Shut your little shit up or ill make it shut up."

"No, no I'll take care of her, please…" she hated to beg.

But Elle was her savior, he left soon after he finished.

She quickly grabbed her wand and bitterly healed her behind, hissing at the feel of the skin stitching back together.

"It's okay, sweetie, let's get you changed." She cuddled her child to her naked breasts and held back the tears.

Or tried to…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Draco, get down here this instant!"

Draco groaned as he heard his father shout from the parlour. "Coming." He looked around and found Pansy next to him, naked and her black hair in her face.

"Shit." He didn't want to let his father see her here at the moment.

He hurried downstairs, and awaited his scolding.

"What is the name of merlin is this mess?"

Draco looked around and found the parlour filthy. _Fuck_

He scanned and saw knickers, a skirt… "I had some friends over." Draco stated calmly.

Being on house-arrest and stripped of his magic for 6 years have made him crazy, he blew up from the stupidest things.

"Yes… I can fucking see that… awh yes Pansy's knickers seem to crawl off her body and land on my favourite fucking seat. Clean this shit up, get her out of the house, you have to get ready to leave tomorrow." He spat, looming of Draco.

It was a usual occurrence having being spat at by his father, he wasn't scared anymore, he was happy for once. Since Lucius was in prison once again, after a couple of months, he squealed all the names of remaining Death Eaters and was given a lighter sentence.

"She will leave when she is ready."

The blow was so quick; however he is always ready for what his father has to offer. His can smacked into his cheek hard and fast, and then again rammed into his stomach. He just waited until his father… or Lucius stopped. He only did when Draco was shoved hard against the jagged wall of the Parlor.

"Actually, she will leave when I'm done with her. Have a good morning." He looked smugly at his father and moved out of the way. Spitting blood as he walked, and clutching his stomach making sure no one was around.

"Draco?" he spun around and saw his mother come out of her private quarters. She looked lovely that morning. She looks so much happier now that Voldemort is gone forever and her husband and child haven't gone to Azkaban, or Draco hasn't. Their relationship was not as strained as it once was and she wasn't afraid to 'coddle' him now and again. He didn't mind. He would curse his father if he ever mentioned it or belittled his mother. Draco grew a fucking backbone. Daddy doesn't look out for him, never has.

"Morning mother."

"Well I see Lucius saw the state of the parlor? Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did, I missed Blaise and Theo… even Pansy."

She smiled. "Well… next time keep it to your wing will you… I would hate to see this happen again for the upeenth time."

She placed her hand lightly on his bruising and bleeding cheek. She kissed him lightly and flicked her wand at his face. She kissed him again and bid him a good day.

He moved towards his room swiftly, finding Pansy sitting up in his bed… touching herself.

"I hope you knew I was coming in here…"

She just rolled her eyes. "Yes I did."

He moved towards her quickly. Pulling his robe off and practically pouncing on her, smacking her hands away from her taut body. Yes he never had true feelings for her… and she's actually down right annoying. But fuck she can fuck!

She moaned annoyingly into his mouth, he silenced her with his hands between her legs.

He soon found himself hard and inside her in one quick motion. As he was pumping into her he heard a knock at the door.

He grunted out a "who's there?" and she bit down on his neck and he groaned.

"It's Theo, open up."

"It's open, but I'm busy!" he screamed out again.

During his intense fucking, Theo made his way into the room, closing it behind him and sitting by the window, with a book in his hands.

Draco was used to this and unfortunately Pansy got off on it. She made it a point to get him off in a crowd.

"Harder, fuck me harder!" he smirked down at the chit.

"Yes Draco do fuck the slut harder." Theo drawled. Draco did just that, hearing the sweet sounds of his bed thumping against the wall.

The came soon after, and Theo the prick stood up and clapped.

"Theo what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sleep over Draco, I can't stand my mother, she's moping around and no, I will be next door."

Draco moved back and fell on his stomach. "Oh Draco, your back!" he blinked and waved her off.

"Pansy I'm tired, go hang out with Theo."

She just huffed and left.

Fucking good, sick of her already

During the day Pansy left and Theo only smirked at Draco's harsh brush off of her. The spent the day packing Draco's things and such and playing Quiddich in the yard; his back was aching from his earlier beating but he pushed through.

"So you think a lot of people will come back this year?" Theo asked as he looked through Draco's personal book shelve.

He merely shrugged. "Probably all the goody-two-shoe kiddies in Gryffindor…"

They spent that evening laughing at all the shit they were going to pull, Draco wanted to surprise them with his Head boy badge.

That night the nightmares shocked him awake, his father had come in and woken him; with a sick, grim look on his face.

"Here's a dreamless sleep for you son." Draco actually had to pinch himself, did his father actually show concern. Fuck that.

"I'm strong enough not to resort to that. Or am I not father?" silence and then his father left without saying anything.

Fuck him and his fucking potion, Draco will be better.

The next morning, he felt like absolute shit, he was so tired only having fallen asleep at 6. The nightmares were back, stronger than ever… he kept hearing screams through his head, very familiar screams and he wished he was obliviated.

Theo was eyeing him the entire morning with a look of concern, but he really couldn't give a shit.

"Well I do hope you both will do well in your acedemics and I want letters from you both." Draco's mother told them once they started breakfast. His mother took Theo under her wing once his father was imprisoned for being a Death Eater and basically murdering people even before Voldemort's return. Even though Lucius only killed during voldemorts' short reign, he did enjoy it. muggles, squibs, blood-traitors. Anyone he was told to kill he did without hesitation, and anyone or any girl he was given he would take gladly especially late at night in his in office. Draco walked in once and she reminded him of someone he knew at Hogwarts, brown curly hair, brown eyes… but it wasn't her. Hermione Granger would not stop fighting.

He shook his head at his sudden train of thought. He smiled at his mother and glared at his father. Praying 10:40 would come already.

"Well I hear Potter and that Blood-traitor Weasley is going back, please be sure to say hello." Lucius sneered.

"Should I give Granger your warm regards too?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"That mud-blood doesn't even deserve the dirt under her filthy foot." Draco showed a mask of indifference but really was grimacing inside at that word. So much shit happened because of that word.

He really wasn't looking forward to seeing any of the three people who came back and saved his arse, as well as Potter or Granger who spoke for him at his trial. Fuck it all.

"Lucius dear, not at the table, and I for one would like to send Harry Potter a letter for saving this world as well as my favourite men." She gleamed. Loving the groans around the table, all Draco could do was think about it, Draco is now in Potter's debt… fuck.

As soon as the trunks were at the front door did Draco stare at his father. What were father and son supposed to do? Hug, hi-five, kiss, hand-shake?

"Have a good year Draco… as well as you Theo." And then he was gone. So no hug, none of that, of course because that would be a travesty.

His mother held their arms and apparated them to Diagon alley, all three walked with their heads held high. They shouldn't feel so ostracized, they helped rebuild the entire town, but still people regarded them with angry eyes or with fear. Draco Malfoy before the war would have loved this but now all he wants is a place to fit in and people to maybe like him and see him as a person and not a Death Eater.

He was staring at his feet most of the time. As soon as they got onto the station, his mother grabbed him and held him a while longer than he was used to. She whispered in his ear. "Forget about blood, forget it. Just be yourself, don't be mean to people who might be kind to you. Just be happy by baby, I love you." He was slightly confused but nodded anyway.

"Good-bye Theo, you two please behave and I will see you when you are home."

Draco and Theo punched each other in the arm as his mother left and they boarded the train, Draco revealed his head badge to the Slytherins that were his friends, which was a total of 4, Goyle had gone over seas.

"Oh congradualtions Draco… oh you have to give me your password for the dorm you'll be staying in." Pansy purred or more like squaked. He didn't both responding as the rest of the Slytherins started screaming at him.

"Oi, Death Eater, wheres your master, where's the Dark Lord?" Draco sneered at the 7th year, he flashed his badge and he instantly stopped talking.

"That is not going to help you not being a loser who couldn't do the job he was supposed to do!" cried another. Draco stepped forward and placed his wand into the boy's chest.

In a calm, deadly whisper did he speak; "Two words right? I mean how hard could it be… one starts with an A and the other a K, so why couldn't I do it?"

The other boy gulped. Prodding the wand deeper into his chest. "Because I didn't want it enough." He hissed. "So if you all would excuse me, I rather not waste my oxygen on pathetic swine who think they can even commit an act such as that… let me know how it works out yeah, tell me if you want this?" he lifted his sleeve up revealing the Dark Mark, he pressed his finger towards it and it slithered and hissed.

He moved swiftly out before anyone started screaming. Knowing for a fact, none of them except his friends know what it looks like. Theo never got the mark; his mother was at least good for that. Pansy was a girl and she refused. Blaise was neutral and Draco envied him. Only his father forced him in 6th year and forced him to kill Dumbledore on that snake's orders. Ahh… fuck!

The train hasn't left yet, so he moved quickly to his Heads compartment, ready to see who the head girl is.

He opened the door and his eyes connected to the chocolate brown ones in the small room. Her hair honey, dark brown in long soft looking ringlets... wait?

"Granger?"

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and swallowed. "Yes, it's me Malfoy… you're Head Boy then… well done."

"Ah… yeah same to you I guess."

His eyes took a sweep of the room, there was a book, a baby, a bag… a what… wait what? A baby?

"What is that?" he pointed.

She huffed and pulled it into her arms and wrapped the blanket tighter. "This is not a that… she is my daughter…"

His eyes widened. Well who knew Granger even had a boyfriend. "Well I see no red hair, so I guess the Weasley is not the father?" he smirked and she narrowed her eyes.

Her hand quickly wrapped around her neck and then back down again. He narrowed his eyes and could see… bruising?

He cleared his throat and pulled out a book. This was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione dressed in her low rider skinny jeans, a red tank top and a white see-through button up with sneakers and at about 10:30 did she decide to get her things downstairs. She decided to be as late as possible but still not miss the train, she had kissed her mother good bye and was glad Drew wasn't there; she shrunk her trunk and Elle's suitcase and placed her in her carrier.

She hated to apparate with Elle but it was quicker. She cooed her baby girl as she saw only parents on the plate form waving to their kids. She saw the Weasleys, Molly, Arthur and George. They were moving towards her, she had 10 minutes so she decided to get it over with.

"Hermione!" she heard her surrogate mother call, she moved quickly as possible and placed Elle on the ground as she hugged her, missing the smell of the mother hen.

"Molly, I am so glad I caught you all before I left."

"Hermione?"

She looked at Arthur who was looking at the carrier. "Uh… yes… well… this." She picked up the carrier "is Elle my daughter." She waited for the glares and the angry screams.

George was the first to hug her and poke her chubby cheeks. "Well I am surprised but congradulations Hermione, she is too cute."

"I know you may have wanted Ron and me to get toget_" she was embraced once again. Relief washed over her.

"There is no reason to fret Hermione dear; this is a beautiful surprise, how old is she?"

"8 months." She smiled looking down at her beauty.

"Well Hermione, you must send me a letter as to why you thought you had to hide, but for now you must go and please look after the boys and I will send you a letter soon, and we have to get together darling on your Hogsmeade weekends." Hermione hugged them all again and jumped on the train.

She moved to the Heads compartment and got Elle settled. After 5 minutes did the door slide open. She looked up and couldn't contain her happiness.

Ron, Harry and Ginny slide into the small compartment and she grabbed all three in a massive bear hug.

"God we missed you, oh my goodness you've gotten even more stunning." Ginny exclaimed. Harry also looked to be analyzing her body and Ron couldn't stop staring at her breasts.

"I missed you all so much, you have no idea how much."

"So tell us what you've been up too." Ron asked excited, he sat on the bench across from her, so did the others.

She seemed to notice that they haven't seen Elle yet, not even now. "Well, I've been taking care of… my daughter." She turned and motioned to a sleeping baby doll.

Harry was the first to do anything and that was gasp, stare, stutter and stare some more. Hermione wring her hands and wiped them on her jeans, the sweat was constant now. Ginny just stared with a deer-in-the-headlights expression and Ron… Hermione felt small when she looked at the love of her life. He was red, his hair was almost matching; his eyes narrowed, his fists on his lap. She breathed in and out deeply, she was wracking her brain to try and see where she left her wand… yes right by Elle. She turned back to her baby and smiled. Her eyes wide open and her spit was all over her face. She grabbed a wipe and quickly rid her of it.

"Well, now I know why you lied to us!"

"I wasn't lying per se, I was just omitting this, I didn't know how to tell you Ron!"

"What, how about you writing me an owl… and say 'hey by the way, I am knocked up and whoring around England… real sorry!' how about that? Or maybe 'I am a fucking slag and I got pregnant' Hermione this is the biggest mistake you've ever made. Fucking look at it, it's a product of your stupidity and your slag ways!" Hermione was up against the seat now, blocking Elle from this Drew look alike.

She cringed at these words, but she didn't feel fear like she did with Drew, she slapped him hard across the face. Pointed her finger in his face and gave him a right telling off.

"You horrible, in-considerate prat, how dare you call my daughter a mistake! You Ronald Weasley are no friend of mine, I thought you would listen to what I had to say!" just then when she thought it couldn't get worse was when Elle started crying. She always cried when her mummy got upset. "Now look what you've done you stupid idiot." She went to pick Elle up when she was shoved against the window, feeling it crack a bit. His hand around her neck and a wand stuck in her stomach.

"A whore, that's what you are, you said you loved me?" He squeezed harder. She made eye contact with Harry or Ginny but Ginny wasn't even looking, she was staring at Elle. She started flapping her hands everywhere, and suddenly he was pulled off of her. She looked at Harry but only glared. She almost lost consciousness and then he decides to pull him off.

"Get the fuck out of here, all three of you, and when you've decided You fucked up, come talk to me." She watched them just gawk at her, she saw Ron brush them both off and left. Harry seemed conflicted and struggled with himself.

"Mione."

"I didn't know whore's had names Harry, seeing that I am one without any proof. Get the fuck out, don't come near us and tell Ron to stay away if he values his life." She screamed. Ginny even startled from her daze and glared at Hermione.

When they were gone she quickly picked up Elle and rocked her back and forth. "There's a good girl now, you want some food? Yesss you do!" she fed Elle and placed her back on the bench wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets. She looked at the spot her head cracked against the window and only then winced.

She almost felt relieved when Malfoy came in but he also called her out on her daughter but definitely not to the extent of violence. _Like her friends._ She was in a daze; tying her hair in a nice shapely bun did Malfoy gasp and look at her with wide eyes.

"What Malfoy, surprised I can actually tie my hair up?"

His face had a mix of shock and awe at her quip. "No but I do finally see you've tamed it. I was actually looking at the blood dripping down your neck; your shirt is full of blood Granger."

She looked down and yup, just great, she started shrugging it off and conjured it into a cloth and wiped the blood as much as she can see away. "You missed a spot."

"Where?"

She looked everywhere, she saw him shift and move towards her and place his hand out. "What Malfoy?"

"Give me the cloth, I'll do it, you look retarded doing that." She was shocked to see Malfoy actually take the bloody cloth, he wrapped it around until he found a clean spot and started wiping at her neck and when he moved her hair away, she flinched and backed up.

"Did I hurt you?" he breathed, he was so close, and it was making it difficult to breath.

"Uh… no… no, I had hurt my ear the other day…"

He nodded and carried on until all the blood was gone. "You need to go to Pomfrey when we get there, you might have really badly damaged your head."

She cocked her head, taking the cloth back. Was that concern?

"Uh… well could you please heal it rather?"

He grunted and moved to sit beside her. "Granger come sit this side rather, your baby is in the way."

She moved uneasily to his bench, he took the cloth from her hands again and wand-lessly cleaned it. Her breath hitched when his warm hand moved around the back of her neck, looking for the wound. She helped him find it and when she touched his hand she immediately placed it back on her lap. His hands were so warm.

"All done." She nodded thanks and moved back to her seat,

"I don't know many people my age that can do such advanced healing." She said after a while.

"Well during everything that happened, I kind of had to be good at it, as well as wand-less magic." She was very interested in what he said but he seemed guarded so she didn't push him. She nodded and started looking for her inhaler, she was finding it hard to breathe again, and all the anxiety build up was causing her to hyperventilate again. She grabbed the bright yellow plastic and started sucking in deep breathes.

"What is that?"

"I have asthma and this helps me breathe better when I'm stressed."

He nodded and started looking out the window. She took the change to look at him, properly.

His hair was the same platinum blonde as always, just without the gel he always wore in second year, it fell nicely over his forehead, little wisps in his eyes. His eyes were milky silver, she felt lost in them if she stared for too long. He was taller, bigger but she could see from his thin white button up dress shirt that he has firm, lean muscle that can do anything. But as soon as he caught her starring she looked away with a blush creeping up her face.

"Well since you like staring maybe I should give you a show…" he suddenly said. When she looked up at him horrified he just laughed.

"Granger we have to change anyway, we are almost there." She looked out the window and saw that they were almost there. She jumped up and started getting her uniform out and robe.

"Oi Granger?"

She turned and found he was in a white vest showing off his spectacular arms. God. But then her brain stopped when she saw the Dark Mark, he noticed and moved it over his stomach.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"What's this crack in the window?"

She instinctively touched the back of her head with her one hand and her neck with the other.

"Uh… probably a rock..."

"I am second to you in Hogwarts Granger, what happened?"

"Why would you think I know?"

"Did your friends not like being surprised by a bundle of snot and pink when they saw you?" she glared at him and was about to respond.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Well verbally yes… Ronald did most of the screaming and physically… a little."

"Answer the bloody question Granger with a proper answer." She saw a mad glint in his eyes that were darker. Was he angry?

"Ronald didn't take the news of my daughter well."

"Is that why you were bleeding and have bruises all over your neck?"

"Fine yes, I am a whore to them so they wouldn't treat me kindly over the fact." She sniffed and turned to her clothes, she placed a privacy bubble around her and started changing when she sat back down again, Malfoy was still in the same place.

"Well aren't you going to agree, the mud-blood is doing what its always meant to be doing… fucking everything with a dick isn't that what you purebloods think?" she accused. He started shaking his head but she just ignored him, she placed Elle who was now awake on her lap and started making fat, kisses all over her face and blowing.

The rest of the ride was silent, Draco had swapped his clothes into his Robes and they both proceeded to ignore each other.

Hermione decided to take her own carriage to Hogwarts, people already stared at her funny, however Luna and Neville made their way over and hugged her and cooed at Elle. She greatly appreciated not being completely exiled.

As the 8th years gathered around, the Mistress motioned for Hermione to move to the side. She watched them all glance her way, start whispering and in Ronald's case glare until I burst into flames.

Hermione followed McGonagall towards the third tower in the east on the 7th floor, close to the room of requirement.

"Hermione this is Sara, our house-elf, and before you get carried away, she is being paid. Now during your classes or even dinner if you want to be alone maybe, Sara will be here to take her off your hands for the time being to make things easier. House elves love children; and I'm sure they will even be able to tell you if your child is gifted with magic." McGonagall said with a smile. "Now, please come back to the Great Hall, you need to eat and then come see me afterwards please." Hermione gave Sara the small suitcase and diapers and bottles of breast milk to the elf and kissed her baby and quickly left before she burst into tears.

The Great Hall was filled with whispers as soon as she entered the room, she saw there was an extra table and saw Luna and Neville wave her over, she quickly scurried over and thanked them, she didn't realize that Harry was sitting opposite her with Ron and Lavender up against his side. She even coughed under her breath subtly saying 'whore.'

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I am pleased to say that thanks to a hand full of students and the staff and other workers the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is running at tip-top shape. Now I know the years before were tough and I would just like to acknowledge the many souls that fought and died for our new world." Silence in the large gleaming Hall. The enchanted ceiling was showing off a dark, clear sky. "Now the first years must be welcomed and taken care of. I want none of the previous years that were filled with slander and bigotry coming into this year or the next. House Unity is the focus of this school now. The Head boy is Draco Malfoy; I would like to commend him for staying brave through tough times on the other side, and for his great efforts at rebuilding most of this castle, the Head Girl; Hermione Granger… the brightest witch of our age who helped defeat Voldemort."

Hermione blushed under the compliment but others like the Patil twins coughed with words such as 'stupid to get pregnant, so not so bright.' She heard many others laugh at this. Her fists clenched and she tried hard not to cry.

"I will have none of that from any of you. Treat everyone with respect or I will take serious action. Now please eat."

The food appeared and she didn't realize that she was starving. She piled her plate high worthy of a Ronald Weasley… oh wait… not on speaking terms with that arse.

"So Hermione, how is it being a mum?" Neville asked, a few heads turned in her direct as well as a pair of beautiful silver globes.

She coughed and straightened her back. "It's great, she's a handful, she was especially in the beginning but I got the hang of it."

"That's wonderful; you look like an amazing mum." Luna clapped. "Can I come over sometime, I love babies."

"Yes sure, you can, Neville you're welcome too. It's just Malfoy and I in the dorm and it's big enough of course if he doesn't have a problem with it I suppose." That statement turned heads to Malfoy who was eyeing her strangely.

"Just don't touch my stuff."

"Just don't touch the thing Malfoy; it could have an infection that could kill you." Hermione smacked her hands on the table, pointed a knife at Pansy, she felt the glass of her plate crush under her fist.

"You listen here, call me a mud-blood whenever your black heart desires but mention my child and I will slit your throat and watch your pure-blood flow, do you understand?" she was beyond angry, with that she left towards the Headmistress.

"Yes Miss Granger? Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's first get you to Madam Pomfrey," with that they proceeded down the halls and turned a few times and met the white doors of the infirmary.

"Ah hello dear how may I help you?" Hermione lifted her hand. Blood trickling down her arm,

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I forget my own strength when I get angry."

McGonagall was watching from a nearby chair, she looked over the girl and felt something different.

"You look quite scuffed up, is there anything else?"

Hermione pulled her hair back and pulled her plaster of her slit ear. "I have a baby brain at the moment and seem to forget how to cast basic healing spells, could you fix it."

The nurse looked strangely at her and proceeded to heal her ear, hand and head.

"Come with me to my office."

"Sugar quill?"

"Yes please."

The room was quite, the sleeping portarits around the room and the two portraits that made her heart clench. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, they were awake of course and looking down at her, a twinkle in her previous headmaster's eyes and of course a sullen look in Snape's

"How did you hurt your hand?"

"I… I got angry with Pansy; she referred to my daughter as a disease."

"Ah yes you have a daughter, congratulations, I would love to meet the little one sometime this year." She smiled at the white-bearded man.

"Ah yes well I am afraid some Slytherins haven't changed their ways. I couldn't help over hear… you said Draco Malfoy healed your head?"

"Yes he did, he felt a bit sorry for me I guess. Harry, Ron and Ginny think I'm a whore… excuse my language so they aren't even speaking to me."

"Well he has overcome many obstacles and he has changed a lot, he might just be nice to be nice… don't accuse him of anything before you have proof, yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"So tell me, who is the father? A Wizard… or is it a muggle?"

She couldn't help spit the answer out bitterly.

McGonagall looked at her for a moment and carried on asking. "He's out of the picture then I presume and he has no idea you are a witch?"

"No ma'am, he gave me all rights and I have it on paper so he won't be able to do anything to her."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"He's my mother's boyfriend Ma'am."

"Oh… um…'

"I am not like that Mistress McGonagall, I didn't choose to sleep with him." she hated saying it, and she hardly said it to herself.

"Miss Granger are you saying your child was conceived by rape?"

"Yes." She hissed out softly.

She heard the gasp coming from Snape's portrait, he looked horrified.

"Have you spoken to your officials?"

"No ma'am, to be honest he is capable of much more than that and I rather not cause problems."

"Your mother is in the care of your rapist Miss Granger, surely that bothers you?"

Hermione glared at Snape. "It bothers me to my very core, I've even thought of killing him… but I will not risk my mother's life, I will fix it when I go home… it is time she knew the truth… I've just been preoccupied taking care of my child."

That shut him up.

"Miss Granger, if you need my help I will gladly go with you and help, we need to get your mother away from him."

She nodded.

"Well, please bring Elle by anytime, I do love babies."

Hermione smiled again. "Can I trust you three to be discrete; I have no desire to tell people the truth. It's shameful." She looked down as she muttered her fear.

"Miss Granger, there is nothing to be ashamed about, I can see you aren't, because you brought your child to school filled with horrible teenagers." Snape barely whispered, but he was kind when he did say it.

**Draco**

He was given directions to his new dorm and when he walked inside he was very impressed, it looked like a small one story house, he guessed there would be three bedrooms, two bathrooms. And he was right; the common room was large, lit up by floating candles. A large fireplace near a door; he saw was a small kitchen, the walls were a light brown, one wall or more or less one large window was closed by dark crimson curtains with silver embroidery. The wooden floors made the room look cozy with the two large, wide sofas. One green and one red, the Lion and snake were the symbol above the fireplace. It looked right for some reason.

Draco moved around the room and got comfortable in the seat near the fire, with a book about Vampires.

He seemed in thought… rather reading the book he thought back to what happened at dinner. It was a real treat to see the Golden Princess flip her lid and look fucking deadly.

"_Just don't touch my stuff." He muttered not feeling up for a huge fight seeing how Granger actually included him._

"_Just don't touch the thing Malfoy; it could have an infection that could kill you." Draco glared at Pansy, that thing is an innocent baby, blood doesn't fucking matter. Why has he and Blaise even Theo grasped that? He was startled but acted nonchalant as he heard Granger smack her fist on the table.a knife pointed at Pansy who grabbed his hand at that second. The crunch of a plate was the only thing heard in that silence._

_He eyed Granger warily, wandlessly casting a shield on him, he really didn't care if Pansy got hurt for what she said was uncalled for… wait what no… I mean yes it was._

"_You listen here, call me a mud-blood whenever your black heart desires but mention my child and I will slit your throat and watch your pure-blood flow, do you understand? And She is not a thing you dim witted bitch, come near her and you will see that I don't bluff." With that he watched her leave. He shook off Pansy's hand and carried on with her food. _

"_Pansy, has no one ever told you not to mess with a child in front of his or her mother?" he heard Blaise mutter as he ate his food._

"_Motherhood means nothing, she's oobviously gone crazy… bringing that thing to school, why can't her muggle family take care of it."_

"_Hermione is her mother Parkinson; she takes care of her own daughter, not like you pure blood arseholes who have house elves!" Draco glared at Potter who seemed very annoyed and glared at the Slytherins. _

"_She wants her daughter to be safe and that's with her!" cried the Weasel ginger. Draco felt an odd rage flowing through his body, he looked at the hypocrite. He claims he feels she is safe here._

"_Well talk about safe? You shouldn't be saying anything Weasel!" he hissed, the were on opposite sides but as soon as he mentioned the Weasel, Potter, Long Bottom and Thomas glared at him. Oh no terrified._

"_What is that supposed to mean Ferret? She is safe, and so is Hermione."_

"_Well we all know it's not because of you… or well I at least now." _

_Weasel stood up and held his wand in a tight grasp. "Shut up Malfoy, you Death Eater scum."_

_Draco stood, wiping his mouth; he took something out of his pocket and placed it in Weasels plate still full from his food. _

"_What the fuck is that? Is that blood?"_

"_Yes Weasel, don't you recognize it… it is your best friend's blood, blood that I cleaned from her head wound… do you not remember?" _

_Nodding to his smirking friends and sneering at Pansy who looked disgusted, he moved away. _

"_One thing… Potter… where were you?"_

_With that he left the table, hearing the uproar of that Long bottom fellow screaming 'what happened.'_

He startled awake from his day dream; or nightmare rather. Granger had walked through looking defeated.

"Did you wait up?"

He scoffed and carried on reading. She merely shrugged and walked off to her bedroom. "Oh hello Sara thank you so much, I hope she wasn't too much trouble." He heard the conversation, not having a clue who Sara was.

"No problem Miss Hermione, she was precious, laughing and giggling all the time… I did want to mention that I did detect magic. Congratulations Miss, I will be here tomorrow."

Draco carried on with his chapter and a while later Granger came out looking like she showered. She had green shorts on and a red tank top… _fucking green._

He felt hot and semi-hard seeing her in his house color. "This place is lovely." He looked up and saw her looking intently into the fire, a big smile on her face.

"What's that grin?"

"I found out from the house elf, Sara that she detected magic from my daughter. Oh thank god she's magical."

He just grunted in response, thinking that there should be a girl here she should talk too.

The silence wore on so Draco closed his book, nodded at the still smiling Granger and left to shower and then sleep.

At six, Draco started awake when he heard an ear shattering scream, and it was continuous, he grumbled something about stupid babies, and moved swiftly to the second door that he knew the baby was in. The crying stopped as he opened the door slowly and found Granger, _oh god… _he coughed and forgot she would be extremely pissed if he saw her this way.

"Get out Malfoy!" she shreaked; he shuffled out quickly, but not before he winked at her which set her off again.

He climbed into his steaming shower and felt hard again after thinking about his encounter with Granger, he didn't see anything except the bulge of her breast as the stupid baby's face was in the way. He grazed his hard cock and felt uneasy doing it to a picture of something that was supposed to be beautiful and natural.

He changed into his uniform and got his books ready for the day. Double potions, Transfigurations and Herbology. All double classes. The Head mistress had him hand out all of the schedules the evening before. _Alone because Granger decided to throw a hissy fit… ugh_

When he reached the common room he saw Granger already ready and playing with the baby.

"Morning." She muttered; she had a faint blush on her cheek. He smirked and muttered a 'morning.'

"What time did you wake up?" he asked.

"4 this morning, Elle usually stirs then."

He seemed impressed that she was in such a light, happy mood when having woken up at 4.

"Well she woke me up too, must have been _very_ hungry." He grinned as her face lit up with red.

She huffed and started taking off her daughter's clothes and replacing them with cotton pink pants and a yellow flower top.

He muttered a 'bye' and left for breakfast.

As he came out of the portal he saw the Weasel. "What do you want Ferret?"

He was thrown in the face with the red stained cloth.

"What the fuck?"

"Just thought you deserved it after that stunt you pulled yesterday, you have no business among friends."

Draco saw red as he wiped some blood off of his cheek. Dark red blood…

His entire mind only registered, was him pressing Weasley up against the wall, his hand on his throat. "Does this seem familiar Weasel, of course not, you were on this side, and pressing your hand into her throat… leaving marks on her flesh… what do you have to say for yourself? … Nothing that's what I thought. I have no business with you or your fights with friends; however I do have a problem with a man or in your case, a fucking child putting his hands on a female… in front of her child."

Draco pushed off the wall, "Fuck off Ferret."

"How about you not come near this common room, or I will curse you to death. Now leave."

So with that he watched the Weasel huff off, he made sure he left so he trailed behind him and in the Great Hall he sat with Blaise on his right and Pansy on his left, "I hope you thoroughly washed your hands Draco." Pansy muttered, not wanting to touch him at all. A God's send truly.

"Pansy the War is over and done with, stop with your shit." Draco hissed as he ate his eggs. Pansy just stared at him disgustedly.

"Morning Neville, Luna."

Draco glanced up and Granger was next to Neville with her baby on her hip. "Ooh morning Hermione, oh let me hold her please."

Granger shifted her and into Luna's arms. "Oh she's too cute, can I feed her?"

The mother blushed, "I already fed her this morning." Draco couldn't help but wink at her _again_.

"Oh well, next time then… look Neville."

Draco watched as the usual careless boy took hold of the baby's hands and pulled her to him, "Beautiful, she looks just like you."

Pansy of course had to say something, but before she could even sneer, she was at wand point.

"Not a word Parkinson, and don't go spouting rubbish in front of her either." Granger had spunk, he admired her… _No! You don't, no you don't!_

"Could you maybe hold her while I eat something, I haven't eaten yet."

"You woke up at 4 and you haven't eaten?" he couldn't help asking, he tried to not sound too concerned.

"Elle had to be fed and bathed and all that."

He merely nodded.

**Hermione**

She carried on eating, she knew it was Harry who was asking for her, but she didn't even want to look at him.

She smiled at her baby and was happier than before. "Yes Harry." She looked up at him. Making sure he saw the bruises that were still fading.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously looking down at his feet.

She looked up once again and even saw Ronald looking at her from the end of the table. "Why are you asking, out of concern or guilt?"

"Dammit Mione I didn't really expect… this you know…"

Hermione stood, having a sip of her milk and glared at Harry. He even stepped back.

"I am not having this discussion in front of everyone Harry… I'm leaving." She gave Neville a sympathetic look that seemed to really enjoy having a stubby hand in his porridge.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Elle has taken a liking to touching anything in sight." She picked her up and waved to whoever saw her.

During her walk, she was met with a pop from Sara who seemed to expect Elle. "Oh thank you, but I have to get my bag anyway."

"No need, I'll be right back." With a pop… and another pop, the little elf had a heavy bag in her arms.

"Oh thank you so much Sara, I appreciate it… please tell me again if you do see any magic in her… maybe if it's stronger?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically as she carried Elle along the corridors, Hermione felt tears behind her eyes as she watched her baby leaving her.

Double potions was a breeze now that Snape was gone and Slughorn was the Potions master, he was so caught up on Harry that he never bothered to take points off.

"Good morning to your first Potions class of the year. Now House Unity will be the focus of everything in this school from now on. And I will not tolerate any of you being horrible with each other. Since you aren't a lot of 8th years, Mistress McGonagall decided to have all your classes with each other. Now partners." He clapped his hands and names appeared on the board.

She squinted her eyes and found that her partner was Draco Malfoy. _Great, although he is very good, so maybe it won't be so bad._

She moved to where he sat which was the back of the class; she had her quill ready for any notes. She saw Malfoy smirk at her. She wanted to glare but every time she decided to, he would wink or just stare and then she would remember back to the morning when he walked into the room while she breastfed.

Never did anybody fluster her, not even Ronald. But then again ever since Drew started with his 'sessions' she never wanted any attention or long stares, just thinking what if they know what has been happening. _That would be mortifying_

But now she felt butterflies,

She felt a kicking behind her; she turned to tell them off when she saw Parkinson and Ronald. _Oh merlin, bloody hell._ He was glaring at her; she glared back, and turned to face the Potions master who was busy discussing Felix Luck, Amortentia, powerful pain potions.

"Now class we will be brewing Amortentia… the partners you have will be your partners for the remaining year. Now, I want you all to first write me an essay in this first class of the properties of this strong love potion and why you can't just use it Willy nilly. Begin, I want this done by tomorrow."

Hermione smiled to herself, she knew Ronald or Harry would ask for help. She saw that Malfoy had already done a paragraph; he didn't even have his book open.

After a while she had finished. She was just sitting there when Slughorn came up to her with a big smile on her face.

"So I hear you have a daughter, I would love to meet the little one?"

Hermione smiled, but felt self-conscious, she didn't want the attention. "Yes I do, I will bring her by after my classes today?"

"Yes, I will be here, is she magical?"

Hermione smiled again, but bigger. She was so happy. "Yes, Sara… the house elf told me that she could detect her magical core… I think it will only get stronger."

"Yes, yes it will. But if you would like to be certain, I can brew a potion that would tell you?"

Hermione couldn't contain her glee. "Yes, oh yes please that would be very great." She heard a scoff behind her but rather looked at her parchment; she had a paper note in front of her.

She could tell it was Ronald. She slowly opened the piece of paper.

**Hermione**

**Did you honestly think sending ferret out this morning to 'protect' your honor was a good idea, obviously between whoring around and having a baby you've become stupid too? Love Ron**

"Could I be excused sir?" she whispered hastily, forgetting herself she ran through the bottom level in search of a bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror, she saw her eyes, they were truly defeated and blank of emotion.

_I am not a whore, and I will not cry!_ And before she could stop herself she punched the mirror and watched the pieces fall to the ground. She patted her body and found she forgot her wand on her desk. She proceeded to grab a wad of toilet paper and washed the blood. The swirling red blood of her hands, her knuckles ripped. It reminded her of her martial arts classes, where she would come home bloody and bruised from the people who went up against her. She wrapped a cloth she spotted around her hand and right her hair and robes and walked back to class.

She ignored the glare from Ronald but was stopped at the front of the class by Neville who had Harry behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Neville I'm fine, I just have a small bladder…" she smiled at his red cheeks. She moved away and without looking at Harry who was staring at her with concern.

"Finally, now we can start on the potion, what took you so long?" Malfoy muttered, their table was already full of the ingredients and a heated cauldron.

"Bathroom, I forgot where it was, where's my essay?"

He motioned to the back; she looked to see Ronald reading over it. She moved over and ripped it out of his hand. "You do not touch anything of mine, do you understand, even with this essay as your obvious guide; you will still get a shitty mark." She growled, taking the essay rolling it up for later and starting on her ingredients.

She felt Malfoy's stares. She snapped quietly and asked him what's wrong. "Granger, do you always bleed?" she looked confused and looked down and groaned. "I forgot my wand." She grabbed her wand and slowly pulled the cloth off. Malfoy took a sharp breath in.

"Stupid Gryffindor… need fucking anger management." As he muttered this he cleaned her hand and fixed up her knuckles.

After that they fell into comfortable working partners, no unnecessary words were said, no polite conversation…

"Ah well done Draco, Hermione… wonderful partnership, yes this is perfect… since you two are finished you can have the rest of the class off, hand in the essays at the front and I will see you tomorrow."

She hurriedly packed her things, and made her way out after handing in her essay, smiling to Neville and Luna; who had been moved to 8th year… she was too smart to be stuck in 7th.

"So Granger care to tell me what that piece of paper said, or why you decided to smash up something?"

She looked at him with derision. _Not up for this conversation... he even seems concerned._

"Oh the usual, I'm a whore and since when do you defend me Malfoy?"

He stopped and looked terribly stuck in a corner. "It's fine Malfoy, I just didn't expect it."

He seemed to straighten at that and stared at her a while. "I don't like the guy Granger, and when I saw him outside our dorm I lost it, he doesn't even seem guilty for what he did, I even dropped the bloody cloth in his face and he didn't even flinch. I will think you are stupid if you ever forgive him." with that he walked away.

She hurried along after him and questioned him some more, her stomach broke out in butterflies again. "Malfoy thank you."

He stopped again… he looked conflicted…

"I won't forgive him ever; I don't care if people call me a whore. They don't know my story… but if someone calls my child a mistake I will never forgive them… you would think after 7 years of great friendship to the point that you're almost family… surviving a war, torture… a baby splits the entire thing up. It's pathetic and immature, and that's why my 'so called friends' aren't anymore." She seemed like she wanted to say something more, but ended abruptly.

"I think we can be friends Malfoy, you should just lighten up a bit." with a parting smirk she left to grab an apple before Transfigurations.

**Yes this chapter was way tooo long… I'm not talented at ending chapters…. But please let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week went by after school started. Hermione was still getting looks and even glares from students she hardly knew. Thinking that it is very small-minded people who would ever think to judge before they know the whole story.

Classes remained as amazing as ever for Hermione, she loved absorbing the new information she received and she had already finished reading all her textbooks.

Draco was getting some criticism from Pansy, and receiving letters from his father mentioning Granger and that Draco was being way to nice for the Malfoy name and must correct it quickly.

_Not likely_

Draco would catch the smug look on Pansy's face whenever he did receive a letter and so he was going to have a chat with her.

**Draco**

"Pansy, over here now!" he called; she came running like a ducking bitch in heat. Truly Sickening.

"You called baby."

"Yes, and don't baby me… you know exactly what it is I want to talk to you about."

Her face showed signs of guilt.

He lost it, he pushed her up against the wall, softly as to not hurt her but firm so she knows he was serious.

"If I ever catch you doing this again, I will curse you… my life is _my_ fucking business. Who I talk to, who I hang out with… do you understand?"

She seemed to consider his threat. "Mud-bloods are dirty Draco, you should know that and you consorting with one isn't helping your name."

Draco slammed his hand on the wall by her face, jolting her. "I don't consort with her, she is my partner, and she is living with me as Head Girl. And after everything I've been through with my father, you tell him shit lies. Do you not remember the last time he was angry… and you _want_ that to happen again?"

Her eyes started tearing up. "Oh no Draco please I would never wish pain on you… I thought he could talk sense in to you."

"Talking sense into me means beating me until I am a bloody mess Pansy, fuck you… don't contact him again or I will do something worse. My life is already fucked as it is with this fucking thing on my arm, the last thing or person I will listen to involving anything in my miserable life will be you or my father. BLOOD DOESN'T MATTER!" he turned abruptly and left to go to charms.

_Fuck that man, fuck her, being a pathetic Death Eater was the last thing he would ever do for his father. So what if I… hang out with Granger… so what If I may… like her company!_

"Hey Draco come here… are you alright?" Blaise asked, always knowing when Draco was upset or angry.

"Fucking Pansy is corresponding with fucking Lucius, just got an owl explaining in very graphical terms of what my punishment will be, and a small letter from mother softening the blow saying I shouldn't give a rat's arse what my father says."

He felt his magic bubbling.

"Blood doesn't matter anymore, who cares who you hang out, and the war taught us that. You deserve better things and even hanging around with Granger helps you."

"I didn't even mention her?"

"Yes but Pansy has always been jealous of that witch, and now with her baby in the picture… Pansy thinks you'll be in Granger's life and her baby's life indefinitely… and plus why else would Pansy write to your father?"

Draco couldn't help think of that path, in Grangers and Elle's life… indefinitely… sounded complicated but also nice.

Blaise smirked and laughed at Draco's obvious dream face. "Don't tell a soul Blaise; and no I don't, I just feel sorry for the witch."

The day went by quickly, Pansy didn't show up anywhere near him, she even sat with the Greengrass sisters on the far side of the dinner table. Granger was there, playing with Elle… _since when did I actually call her Elle?_

"Hey mate; it's Friday, coming to the party tonight?"

"Mate, telling me as a Head Boy that there's a party that wasn't authorized…" playing serious. "Of course I'll be there, I just have to patrol tonight with Granger and I'll be there."

"Could you please look after Elle for just one second, I just want to take my post upstairs; I want to walk her around the fields now anyway."

"Sure, thing."

Draco felt strange when she saw the baby girl look at him, her teeth-less mouth open, she was grabbing at Love-good's hair.

He felt a pull towards her… but spending a week with a baby and a girl in his dorms, watching sometimes how she slept when he knows Granger is asleep. Making sure she has a teddy or is wrapped securely, even if he doesn't know how that helps.

While he ate he heard a clatter and found the baby crawling over the food towards him. He quickly picked her up so she didn't crawl into any of the knives and forks; Love-good looked around and started panicking but relaxed when she saw where the baby had gotten to.

"Thanks Draco, I'll take her again." He just got the baby comfortable on his knee and shook his head.

"What you didn't really look after her now did you. Scared Granger's going to flip?"

Love-good looked scared.

"Blame it on me, she always does." He smirked at her shocked expression.

After a while of eating and taking her chubby hands out of his hair or his pocket… a fiery red-headed girl stomped over.

"Luna… Neville. Malfoy the ferret has Hermione's baby in his clutches!"

Love-good laughed. "Oh no Ginny, it's the other way around."

Everyone started laughing and all he could do was smile down at the baby.

-While this was happening-

Mistress McGonagall was sitting next to Madam Pomfrey and smiled at the sight of Draco Malfoy, Pure-blood, willingly holding Elle. It was a sight to behold.

-Back to the table-

"Ferret, give the baby back!"

"I don't listen to you Weasel, and if you didn't realize that she was crawling to me, dimwit!" he hissed, he looked down at the baby again who was poking his cheek.

"Don't call Ginny that. And you have no right to hold her!" Potter screamed. It was Long-bottom who stood.

"Listen up, Hermione asked Luna to take care of her, I saw her crawl to Malfoy, he picked her up, he didn't curse her, Elle is perfectly safe, so shut up all of you before Hermione gets here and really scolds you idiots."

"Thanks Neville." Everyone whirled around to see Granger behind him. "I have been here for a while." She looked around and glared at Potter and the girl Weasel. "Thank you Luna, and thank you Malfoy, I'll take her now… oh no she spit up on you… I'm sorry." With a swish of her wand his shirt was cleaned. He lifted the baby up and outwards towards Granger who smiled. He felt nervous, was she going to yell tonight?

"Hermione you can't be serious?" the girl Weasel exclaimed… the shrill bitch, almost worse than Pansy.

"Who are you or even you Harry to say anything, you don't even know her name? If you are feeling guilty or whatever; don't take it out on others especially the way you acted… or _didn't_ act." She huffed and left quickly.

_Should he maybe follow, make sure she was okay, walking at night? _He shook his head and carried on eating with two smirking friends. They were probably thinking that he was pussy whipped.

**Hermione**

She huddled her baby beauty to her chest, it was close to winter but it was okay. The sun was just setting.

She saw the light in the window of the hut she was so fond of. Hagrid was home and she has been meaning to visit.

She knocked and moved back knowing from experience that he either held a very large cross bow or a large spear.

"'ello 'ermione, come in, come in…"

She made her way inside and watched as Hagrid, like tradition put the kettle on and get the cups ready for an evening tea.

"ye look great 'ermione! O let me see 'er?" Hermione pulled the blanket away from Elle's face and gave her to Hagrid.

"Oh my, 'er name is Elle?"

"Yes."

"Precious, the last time I 'eld a babe was 'arry when I dropped him off at the Dursleys." Hearing him mention Harry hurt her, she did miss her best friend. _Only him… maybe_

There was a small silence, "Have you seen them?"

"O ye, they came the second day, they seemed very 'ngry n sad."

"Well they have no right to feel that way, I never told them because I knew what they would think… and I was right."

"I 'ope they didnae say anything rude to ye?"

Hermione looked up at him and burst into tears. He started to stand up but the baby started moving. "'ermione, what did they do?"

"It's what they didn't do; Harry and Ginny just stood there and watched as Ron verbally beat me down. And… well he called that beautiful angel a mistake and me a whore." She burst with more tears. Hagrid always brought this side out of her, she never regret her visits with him. He was always so understanding and such a good listener. "And the worst part…" she turned to look around and cast a 'muffliato' "Hagrid I want you to promise me you won't tell anybody…"

He juggled the baby into his one hand and raised his other hand "I give ye me word."

She took a breath and stated something that she wished she never had to reveal, she had Neville, Luna… maybe even Malfoy… McGonagall and Snape and Dumbledore. But she needed a friend. Someone who she has known forever.

"She was an accident, I was made to always be protected, but that night I was so stressed, I was still mourning my father and my mother and I had a fight. He raped me Hagrid, so no I feel no guilt for Harry, Ron even Ginny."

She took out her inhaler and sucked in air. That was the single hardest thing she had to do so far… maybe the second.

There was a long silence, Hagrid looked so defeated and so sad. He was looking down at the baby with such kind eyes.

"You got something beautiful out of it 'ermione, is this a person you knew well?"

"He was… he is my mother's current boyfriend, after my father's passing, which was during the war, she had moved on and I thought this was going to be good for her… I just didn't think it would be horrible for me. I don't regret having her, I am blessed to have her and I thank merlin she doesn't look a thing like him. She has my father's beautiful eyes and even unruly hair."

" 'ermione, I wish I could say somefin upliftin, but I can just say sorry… ye are much stronger than ye give yer self-credit for, and this rift between yer friends will fade. Daen't lose hope, and when Ron comes snivelin back, send 'im to me."

Hermione let the tears flow at his words, her smile was larger now, not fake like she always portrayed.

"O look at the time, 'ermione I have to get you back to school."

"Oh nonesence Hagrid I will be fine, I have a wand."

"Too stubborn, alright… bye little one…" Hagrid kissed Elle and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you Hagrid, you helped me, you uplifted my spirits."

The walk back was a bit daunting, she felt like someone was watching her. "Take off the cloak Harry!"

She waited a bit and watched as a head, neck, shoulders, torso, legs and feet showed. It was just him.

"Hermione don't kill me, I was outside, and I heard nothing I swear on my life. I just had to get you alone somewhere to explain!"

Hermione bristled with anger but nodded anyway. "I didn't see you for 16 months, that hurt when you said you couldn't come see us, me. After the war I was a mess, maybe that's selfish but I couldn't sleep, I cry like a fucking girl most nights because nothing will help. I just wanted to see you to at least see the other third of our golden trio was doing okay and I still didn't see you. Your letters sucked, because I wanted to hear you say it face-to-face. I felt isolated and betrayed. And then I was just so caught up in the excitement in seeing you in that train compartment that I forgot it all, that anger, the sadness everything. I saw my Hermione and you looked spectacular, grown up and I didn't realize just how grown up. When I saw her, Elle I froze." She felt her heart sink at his words; Hermione didn't realize that she wasn't the only one hurting. Harry cast a warming spell and carried on "She is really very beautiful, she has your dad's eyes. It's always nice to have a reminder of the parent you lost. She also has your crazy hair."

Hermione looked down and saw Elle was awake again but drifting off. "Harry I…"

"Let me finish. I want you to hex me, or curse me. Hit me please."

"Why Harry?" she looked affronted.

"Because I didn't stop Ron, I didn't even know what was happening, I just froze. I didn't know anything that was happening; I didn't know that, that idiot would do that or even say those things. I hit him when we got to Hogwarts. Ginny wasn't happy with me but who would if their boyfriend hit their brother."

Hermione started smiling again but it was pained.

"Harry I'm sorry that you suffered and that I wasn't there. But my home-life wasn't great. I would have loved to spend it with the Dursleys in your old broom cupboard under the stairs. Harry, I'm a whore to everyone in this school, and surprisingly enough the words came from the once love of my life, and a friend I would call a brother let him do it multiple times, he let him strangle me and he let him knock my head so hard that, that window is cracked. The person I least expected helped me, he wiped my blood away, he looked angry at what Ronald did, he took my child away from harm and was accused because of it. He has been a friend to me."

Harry looked confused but realization dawned on him and his face was set in a sad, guilty expression. "Draco Malfoy watched Elle while she sleeps, he of course knows none of this; he makes sure she is warm and secure, I know full well that he hasn't the slightest idea what to do but he does it anyway. Of course if I bring it up to him, he'll scoff, sneer and walk away. I wanted you to be my daughter's godfather?"

His face lit up. "Wanted?"

"Yes, but now I'm not so sure. I mean the Weasleys… Molly, Arthur and George embraced her with no question. Look it's time to feed her, I have to go, I need to do my homework, bye Harry."

She left him looking absolutely guilty and pained but she just pushed through.

Hermione fed Elle and placed her to sleep and called for Sara to look after her during her patrol. She met Malfoy in time and they moved around school as quickly as she could, she then left him at the Slytherin's dungeons. She was suspicious but was too tired to care. Patrols was mostly quiet, she was in her own head, thinking about what Harry had said.

Going through the common room, she bid Sara a pleasant evening and continued on to the bathroom, she stripped down and climbed into the steaming bubble bath. After about half an hour of soaking in bliss, she didn't even notice the half-naked man in the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" she turned around and saw Malfoy, a towel wrapped around his waist, _beautiful… no, no_

"Get out!" she cried and sunk deeper, she hasn't been naked in front of a man since…

"You should have locked the door!" The crying could be heard from the bathroom. _Damn him and his loud screaming._

"Shit, could you turn around, I need to get Elle." She was beginning to grab a towel when Malfoy shook his head,

"I'll get her… hold on."

So she sat back down making sure he couldn't see anything.

He came back in; Elle was clutched tightly to his hair. "Oh sorry Malfoy, she loves pulling hair." She lifted her arms up and took her from the grumbling Malfoy, "Thank you."

She started taking off Elle's clothes and nappy and pulled her into the bath with her.

"Malfoy you can shower, I just don't want to see any of your private bits."

"Granger, only one way to have a child is to see these particular private bits." She turned red and his insinuation and felt incredibly sad at the same time.

"Yes well." Malfoy left and turned the shower on that was behind her and completely private.

As she dipped Elle into the pool of water, she braced her on her bent knees and started washing her already wet hair, and her arms and everything else; she was soapy and frothy as well as Elle who seemed to love it.

**Draco**

He was pleasantly surprised to find a soapy Granger when he climbed out of his shower, he left the water running so he could just look at her a while.

Her hair was straight and clinging to her back, _merlin she's fucking sexy._

He wished he could wash her hair… or even smell it...his eyes rolled back as he caught the scent she used, vanilla-butter.

"Granger?"

She stiffened. "What?"

"Don't you ever feel weird being naked in front of a baby?"

She laughed, he expected her to think he would say something extremely sexual… well he was thinking of a question.

"I saw Potter run off after you left, did you and him speak?" he moved around making sure to have his back turned, one hand wrapped around his towel and the other using another to dry his hair.

"Yes, or well he followed me to Hagrid's place, practically spied on our conversation and then apologized and he made me feel guilty but then I realized I had a reason not to tell anyone of my daughter, things were complicated last year and no one would understand. And then I berated him for being a lousy friend for not stopping Ronald."

"Well at least Potter is much smarter, angering you is like starting row with Voldemort, it's terrifying." He stopped when he said that, he didn't mean for her to hear that.

"Yes well, I also shat him out for being a right cod to you, he was out of line… so was Ginny." Draco slowly turned around and sat on the bench to the side of Granger.

"Well I'm sure I would have hexed me if I was holding an infant, it doesn't do well for the big-man Malfoy image to be seen cuddling a pink, sticky baby."

She smiled. His heart jumped. _I made her smile. She will smile more_

He watched her dunk the baby in the water, and was shocked to fine the little rugrat laughing.

"She finds it the funniest when I dunk her in, the first time I bathed with her, it was new and strange and she slipped from my hands and when I pulled her back out she was giggling. So I make a point to do it often."

"Just as weird as you Granger, well done, you made the perfect tormenter for the next generation.

She smiled again. Something was making his stomach flutter. They just sat there staring for a while. Granger was quite silly in a cute way he thought.

Draco said good night then, he had some homework to do. He reluctantly left the naked woman.

It physically pained him.

During his Potions, Transfigurations and Charms essays he thought of what transpired between potter and Granger, and decided that he hated it, he wished he never gave him a second glance… _no wait what? No, I shouldn't think such things!_

He pulled out his latest letter from his father; he flattened it as much as he could from all the times he read it.

**Draco**

**I am gravely disappointed with you. Consorting with a mud-blood, are you mad? Yes I understand, the war is over so now you feel you should be as nice as possible to the girl, but no you are a Malfoy for merlin's sake, you do not lower yourself just to look like you've changed do you understand me? And I hear that mud-blood has a brat? Tell me Draco does that not tell you enough of the girl, she is a whore and nothing good will come from associating with it. When I see you again, I will be handing out some form of punishment… it will NOT be pleasant. It may be even worse than when I was told to lash you due to your incompetence in killing that old coot. Maybe then you will realize the error of your ways.**

**L.M**

Draco balled the letter up, refolded it, and placed it in his drawer along with all the other letters.

He had received a letter from his mother, but didn't have the time to read it.

**Dearest Draco**

**I miss you so much, yes I know it's only been a week or so, but I do miss you terribly. I am rambling. So I understand from what that Pansy has sent me that you are enjoying your time with the Hermione Granger, and she also has a child. I never expected that but that is lovely. A baby makes everything okay. I did read your father's latest letter and I am sick to my stomach. I want you here at Christmas but I don't want you hurt. Oh I will speak to him. Remember what I told you. You did so much for him when you took the mark; it's only fair that you do whatever you want. I don't acre for Pansy or her immature letters. The gall of her to insult you to his mother, well I will say good-bye and hope you are doing well, I am excited to hear from you. Send with discretion, to me whatever you wish. I love you. **

Draco smiled, he enjoyed his mother's words, and they set him free from his inner battles.

He pulled parchment out and a quill and wrote back to her.

Dear Mother

Thank you, I don't say it enough but I am so happy that you are reasonable about this. And I am glad you have not been deterred by father. I wish Pansy would hold her tongue, she is no longer my betrothed and my life isn't hers to talk about.

I have spent time with Granger inside our dorm; I feel she would be uncomfortable being around me often in public. It is understandable. I might have other thoughts about her… but they are my thoughts until I wish to voice them. She isn't a mud-blood, she is magical and I understand that now, she bleeds red just like us… that is another story. Her friends have isolated her because of her child and so I feel it's my duty to at least be there to listen or in her case defend her against her moody friend Weasel. I am disgusted at their behavior, even Blaise and Theo have not mentioned anything bad about her and yet her friends have called her a whore more than once and were physically violent towards her in front of her daughter.

Anyway enough of her, I would like to come home for Christmas, I am not going to show weakness, and you will not interfere, my fear is you'll be hurt and I am used to the violence mother, I don't fear him and if he wants to do worse, I will only retaliate stronger.

Hope you are well, all my love and send regards to Tinky.

Dragon

Father

Pansy is a bitch, it's unbecoming that you would ever let Pansy get to you. I really couldn't care, I've done enough for the family to last our entire lives. I will do whatever I like.

D.M

Draco pulled out his wand and preformed an incantation his mother and him designed. Impenetrable, just how they liked it, he wasn't tired so he finished his essays and set out to the Owlry to take his letters.

As he passed out his door he saw Granger head into the kitchen in those same green shorts and red tank top, beautifully sculpting her shapely, long legs and slender neck and high full breasts. _Fuck great, long walk with a stiff cock, just lovely._

Hermione had cried a little as she read her post after her homework was finished and she needed some hot tea. She received one from her mother… one from Drew, Ronald, Harry and Ginny as well as Molly.

Hermione

Oh I miss you sweet thing, your mother keeps yapping about you, which makes me think more of you, god… the only image I can come up with to wank over is you writing… or screaming and smacking me… pleading me to stop… I love those times. It gets me so hard…

Miss you, I can't wait for Christmas. I'm going on a business trip this following week.

Do send me a letter back.

Love Drew

It had made her throw up.

Lovely Hermione

I miss you darling. I found out that Drew is going on a business trip next week, so I fully booked myself at the office. I will be knee deep in cavities and plaque. How is Elle? I want to know what your friends think of your lovely addition. I must go but I love you and I can't wait for Christmas.

Hermione burst into tears at this, her mother so clearly loved Drew, how can she kill her now by telling her.

Hermione

I hope you are doing well honey, I heard about you from Ron and Ginny and I was most upset with them, I gave them a right telling off. I was hoping we could meet up in Hogsmeade and you bring Elle and I'll bring George? It is Friday after all and I have schedules and you have a half day, what do you say. I miss you terribly. Arthur and the rest say hello.

Love you, Molly

Hermione

I don't know why I'm even owling you. You betrayed my brother; you became pregnant with another man knowing Ron's feelings for you. I want an explanation. I will not apologize for any of my behavior especially after you practically defended Malfoy that ferret

Ginny

As Hermione read Ginny's letter, she practically burst out laughing, what is wrong with that witch, Hermione will not apologize.

She braced herself for Ron and Harry's. She read Ron's first, biting her lip as she did.

Hermione

Harry punched me the day on the train; apparently I should never have done what I did. But I think you deserved worse. You killed me when you showed us that baby, you broke my heart, and I don't know if I could ever forgive you.

Ron

Hermione,

I spent a while thinking about what you told me and I hope you will forgive me, I've been a right prat and I'm sorry. I think everyone else is also writing to apologize too, I saw Ginny and Ron writing a letter.

I miss my friend and my… god daughter if you'll still have me. Please forgive me.

Love Harry

So much reading, her eyes hurt from crying, her palms hurt from her nails being pushed into them so hard from gripping the paper. It was about 12, so she drank her cup of tea and set to work writing to her mum, Molly and Harry.

Mum

I am glad to hear you're doing okay. I miss you so much right now. I've been exhiled. Harry, Ron and Ginny… maybe not Harry but they call me horrible, despicable names and I have no friends except for a fair few who actually doesn't care how Elle became to be. They just love Elle to death. My 'friends' haven't looked at her. Draco Malfoy, that boy who always used to be horrible to me, he has changed so much, he actually defended me a couple of times and I think he's quite taken with Elle.

I miss you and I love you.

Molly and the Weasleys

I miss you all so much and I just want to thank you all for being so okay with this new development, Ronald, Ginerva and Harry have thrown me away practically, calling me… well lets not discuss that.

I want to see you tomorrow, it will really help me out hearing from you and seeing you again, yes I will bring Elle.

See you tomorrow at about 2.

Love Hermione

Harry

I haven't forgiven you, but you are her godfather, I just need time. Ginny and Ron decided to write me yes, but only to terrorize me. Ginny expects an explanation from me and Ronald thinks he wasn't clear with his threats on the train. If you could please tell them that they know I am talented with a wand, and I am also a black belt in martial arts, if they want a confrontation with me, I will happily take them on. If they back down tell them to never contact me again until they pull their heads out of their arses.

Thank you for explaining your problem with me, and I am still sorry. But right now I can't tell you my story.

Hermione

She signaled with her wand for an owl instead of taking it there. "Miss Hermione?"

"Yes, oh hi Sara, did I call for you?"

She was confused, and so guilty, Sara looked like she was ready for bed.

"I sense it miss. I will watch over Elle until you return. It's good to get out now and then miss."

Hermione smiled and quickly kissed Elle and was on her way.

As she walked up the stairs to the owlry she saw a faint shadow in front of her, and out came Draco Malfoy from one of the floors.

"Oh hey, there." She said as he saw her. He actually smiled, which made her heart beat faster.

"Hey, I was just coming from the owls, and you?"

"I was heading there myself."

She moved past him but he walked with her. "Don't think too much Granger, I'm just looking out, I wouldn't want to be blamed for you dead on one of the floors." She smirked at his arrogance.

"Who did you send letters too?" she asked casually,

"My parents, separate letters."

"Why separate?"

Malfoy evaluated her before answering stiffly. "I have to be two people for each. A ruthless arse to my father and a doting son to my mother, it's better that way."

Hermione merely nodded and looked down at her letters. "Well misery loves company. I have to be a complete other person to my mother and then I also sent back a response to Molly Weasley and Harry. I'm meeting Molly tomorrow and I'm hoping I will be able to leave next week to visit my mother." She shook her head quickly. _What the fuck did I just say!_

"Potter begging for his life…?" she glared at him but nodded all the same.

"Yes well, he thought about what I had told him earlier and sent me a response; he told me he punched Ronald on the train, so he's slowly getting out of the corner. And well he was under the assumption that the Weasley siblings were sending me letters of apology. Boy was I glad to correct him."

She eyed Malfoy, his jaw tight, his lips in a thin line.

"What did boy Weasley say?"

"The usual, I'm a whore… what he did on the train was not nearly enough. And Ginny basically said that I _owe_ them an explanation." She hissed.

"Well why don't you just set the record straight?"

She looked at him quickly and walked faster. He was on their side? Wasn't he?

"I didn't mean it that way… isn't you tired of their nastiness, and their horrid name-calling?"

"Yes… but the situation is mine to disclose or not, I choose not. I don't trust any of them anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione**

She walked through the streets of Hogsmeade; she had told Malfoy earlier that she couldn't supervise so they had made Ronald and Pansy do it, to make him grin evilly and her smile smugly.

During the first week, Malfoy and she made an excellent, fool-proof patrol schedule, they just waited for the Quiddich practices to start which will in October and then it will be so efficient.

She walked over to Madam Puddifoot where she would meet Molly. She grabbed a table by the window and set Elle in the baby-holder.

"Hermione Granger?"

She looked up and saw someone that looked so familiar. "…"

"Daniel Creevey, Colin's little brother?"

"Oh yes of course Daniel, my memory has been terrible lately. How are you? Why aren't you in Hogwarts?"

He looked sad at that. "I took Colin's death a bit too hard, went a tad bit crazy. But I am sane and rain. I'm part owner here at lovely Madam Puddifoot. And please tell me that is a really baby or am I imagining things?"

Hermione laughed and lifted Elle up. "Nope, she is as real as you and I, her name is Elle and she is my daughter." She held her breath.

"Oh no, now there will be another generation of 'brightest witch of _their future_ age,' she is gorgeous, looks just like you… her eyes remind me of Harry? Hermione Granger have you been in the sheets with Harry?" she pulled him close and covered his mouth looking around for reporters.

"No! Ugh that's gross! No she inherited my father's eyes. Lovely little bug." She smiled. "You don't know the father, he is a muggle."

"Oh alright, well congratulations, and I see Molly Weasley along with George so I will come by later."

She kept standing and cooing, bouncing with Elle who seemed a bit gassy.

"Hermione Dear!"

"Molly, George!"

They hugged and got settled at the table. "How has school been darling?" Hermione went into her explaining everything from Draco Malfoy being nice, to Sara, to the new children, the subjects and Hagrid.

"That is lovely, but in that story, there has been no mention of Ron, Harry or Ginny. Are you guys still fighting?"

Hermione sipped her water and looked down as she muttered. "I'm not good enough for them. They expect me to apologize after they called my daughter a mistake; I'm surprised they haven't called her a mud-blood."

"Deary me Hermione you seem so sad, would you like some candy?" she looked up to the grinning face of George.

"I can't be ingesting anything Weasley product related; I might transfer it to Elle." She chided him. He waved her off and grabbed for Elle. She felt like a really family, maybe a daughter and Molly was Elle's grandmother.

"Hermione I'm sorry dear, I can't seem to make my kids understand, even when you aren't ashamed of having a baby, at your age and your relationship to Ron, it did change when you fell pregnant and telling them would have been tragic. I understand, but you always have a place in our family, I would think I could be a grandmother to Elle?"

Hermione touched their hands. "I was thinking of asking you but now that you've said it, I am so relieved, thank you. Elle would appreciate having someone wise teach her magic." She said with a grin.

"Oh what, she has a magical core?"

"Yes she does, the elf that takes care of her said they have an ability to detect magical cores and Professor Slughorn offered to make a potion to give me an exact answer. She is a muggle-born witch."

"Oh no another Hermione, darn can't we have a break?" George joked, poking at Elle who was giddy from being tickled.

They had lunch and a few butter-beers… except Hermione and they parted ways at about 7. She moved hurriedly towards the castle, she hated feeling like someone was watching her. it was definitely not Harry under the invisibility cloak.

"Hermione, wait up!"

She turned with her wand pointed directly at Daniel. "Oh shoot I'm sorry; I'm so not in my right state of mind. What are you doing?"

"I figured a capable witch as yourself wouldn't want company on her entirely too long walk back to the castle but I figured I would take the chance."

Hermione smiled and walked with him towards the castle, it was 7 so the sun had just set. "Oh she's getting so restless."

"Oh we are almost there. I've really enjoyed spending time with you Hermione, I would like to know if you would consider going out with me for a coffee… maybe tomorrow?"

Hermione bit her lip and was glad there was no light or else he would see her blush. "Oh Daniel, at this moment I am not looking for anything serious, I'm not ready to be with anyone."

He looked away and smiled again when he looked at her. "Well, it was definitely worth a shot. I would like to see you around again. Then just hang out as friends?"

"That would be lovely."

He kissed her cheek and left her in front of the gates, she sent a quick Patronus with a note about letting her in.

5 minutes of waiting did the gates finally open. She saw a dark carriage awaiting her, she felt off kitler and cringed at the night sky, the trees whistling; the wind too. She cuddled closer to Elle and journeyed back to the castle. She decided that she would have to see her mother while Drew was away, and sort everything out.

When she got to the castle, she kissed Elle and called for Sara. She walked towards the Headmistress's office; she waited for it to open. She knew the password. Being in that office made her feel so warm and tingly, even cared for with the warm face of Dumbledore and the slight nod of Snape's head.

"What can I do for you Hermione?"

"I've recently got a letter from my mother and she seemed so happy. But I realized, it is all a lie and she must know the truth even if it will most likely end our relationship."

"Alright, when would you like to go?"

"She said that… that… he… that he is gone all of next week, so maybe I could go there… maybe with you?"

She saw Minerva smile. "Yes I would, I would do anything to ease this situation. I will call her tomorrow morning and I will arrange with your professors that you will be away."

"Thank you so much… I am up to date with all my classes; I'll have Malfoy get my homework, oh what about Elle?"

"Well we shall take her with, and if you need time alone with your mother I will bring her back here and we will correspond with you when I should pick you up. I will meet you at the entrance at 11 on Monday."

"Thank you."

She bid them all good night.

-weekend over-

**Draco**

He woke up quite refreshed even though he got terribly drunk on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, his hangover however reminded him that he shouldn't feel so refreshed. He noticed that it was 6 and here was no baby crying. He grabbed around in his drawer, uncorked his hangover potion. He stumbled to the shower to rid him of the alcohol fumes and sex from his companion last night… who was also gone. _Or did he fuck her in the Slytherin's common room?_

She was hot and ready but when she started talking dirty and moaning it wasn't right and what scared him most of all was he came to images of a soapy Granger or a Granger eating food.

He dressed in his school uniform and walked to Granger's door? No one answered; no one was in the baby's room either. He started searching the common room until he fell upon a letter.

Malfoy,

I have left for a few days with Elle, so you are baby free, value you these days. (joke) she's an amazing baby. I have some unfinished business to take care of. Don't bother telling anyone, it will be a nice break from all the judgments. Could you please make me copies of any homework assignments; I will owe you, especially if you have to work alone on practical's.

Thank you. Hopefully you won't go all arrogant arse on me and scoff at my favor. See you soon

Hermione.

She was right he did scoff, but will do it anyway.

And so his free of baby days began… but who said he won't miss that chubby sticky Elle and her beautiful mother… _fuck you traitor! You can't like her, she hates your guts, you were a Death Eater, and he will never forget it!_

**Hermione**

She was holding on to Elle for dear life, she was so nervous. She had brought letters and that one document saying Drew gave over custody in case her mother didn't believe her. Who would want to believe that the person they loved… physically abused their daughter… and then had a baby with her.

Her mum answered the door, she looked happy to see them.

Professor McGonagall shook her hand and introduced herself. "Please come in yes I've heard so much from Hermione, usually teachers are hated by their students… well they are here in the non-magical place."

Hermione gave Elle to her mother and set to make tea. Minerva even brought some sugar quills and other magical candy… to sooth the mood. Maybe.

"So this must be strange, letting a student cut school to visit the parents. Too bad that Drew isn't here." Hermione gave a small smile.

"Well Jean. I have accompanied Hermione here today to discuss something of the upmost importance."

Her mother sipped at her tea and looked happy chewing on the sugar quills.

Hermione sat next to her mother and took a breath, she forgot her inhaler.

"The reason I came when Drew wasn't here is because it's about him. I didn't know how to tell you and I still don't know how… I realized at school, people are calling me a slut or a whore. I haven't told them who the father is." Hermione waited, her mother was a smart woman.

"Well you haven't told me either, I thought it may be a stranger… a one off thing." As she said this Minerva asked for Elle, knowing it will come soon.

"Mum… Drew is her father."

In just a few seconds things turned from calm to absolutely stark raving mad. Minerva had conjured up a play pen and placed Elle in it and came back to stand next to Hermione while her mother glared and sneered and cried and spat.

"You are a liar Hermione! He loves me! How could you sleep with your mother's boyfriend?" she cried, the tea cup was flung at Hermione, she let it motioning for her headmistress to let it be. The hot tea was all over her, she had a small cut on her collarbone.

"Mum, please calm down. You aren't listening! You know me, how could I possibly do that to you! He… he was nice to me and very fatherly, almost like daddy. Almost and one day he let me drink so that I could relax… I thought we were only going to talk about daddy. But he started touching me, and I am forbidden to use my wand… and I couldn't stop him… mum he raped me!"

Hermione broke down in to tears; she sat at the table and just cried; she didn't care if her mother hit her.

"Hermione, I don't… I don't know how to believe you, do you understand?"

Her mother seemed sincere. "I knew you wouldn't, who would? So here is everything he ever written to me, a signed document giving me full custody."

Minerva had said to make copies and give it to her mother, just in case she disposed of them in her rage.

"Hermione these letters and notes date back to 2 _years_ ago, you just decided not to tell me to spare my fucking feelings. Hermione! My granddaughter is my boyfriend's child." Hermione merely stared at her.

"I don't know how to bloody fix this mum. I was scared, you had just lost daddy, Drew was yours and he was wonderful to you… even I could see that under all the hate. But Headmistress McGonagall steered me in the right direction, I couldn't let him be here with you anymore."

She stood and stepped closer to her, Jean moved back, even flinched. "I… want to press charges mum… but I need you on my side. The ministry of magic is willing to help, they know the non-magical ministry personally and it could be a done deal. I just need to know if you want me too."

Hermione moved back to where Minerva stood who looked too stiff, her face grim.

She looked back at her mother and saw there was only pieces of her… her hair messy, her eyes watery with fresh flowing tears… she looked like death.

"Do what you must Hermione, but I want you out of here and take … Elle with you… I can't seem to bring myself to think or care at the moment."

Hermione sucked in a breath, struggling to control her breathing. All she could do was nod, she picked up Elle who was crying and snuggled her closer. As they left, she looked at Minerva who looked at her with sad eyes. "If it's okay, I'll come… back… to school… I just want to visit my… my father… and then the… station." She blubbered.

"Hermione are you alright, you're struggling to breath?"

"I… have… asthma, I forgot my inhaler."

With a quick swish of her wand, she was breathing fine again. "Could… could you take Elle with you please."

She was left standing on her porch alone, an outcast. She wandered to the cemetery that seemed so long away. As she stood in front of her father's grave, she couldn't bring herself to look at his name. Knowing he knew.

"Always taught me right from wrong, that is why I was always in the center of every fight back at school, I never cheated, and I had lied to save people. But I never thought I would let this happen to me. I am truly sorry that I betrayed you. I am not the daughter you… want. I hope you still accept Elle even if you aren't physically here. I love you for always." She looked around and crouched down and spelled an intricate pattern on his stone and an ever-lasting red rose… invisible to muggles.

She parted with him, but she will come back like every year on his birthday and the anniversary of his death. She sucked up air and made sure she was alone and apparated to a nearby alley that she knew was close those to the station, she wanted everything done today.

"Good afternoon miss, how may I help you today?"

Hermione once again steeled herself, they might not know me personally but people will talk. "I would… like to press charges against someone that is long overdue."

"What are these charges?"

"Rape." She cringed at the word, it was a disgusting; filthy word and she truly felt like a mud-blood then. Someone who deserved it.

"Would you like to discuss this further with a lady officer perhaps?" she merely nodded and was led to a small white room with a brown desk and comfortable chairs. They brought her tea and she waited.

"Hello, I'm Officer Stayson, where would you like to begin."

"In the films, the women hardly say it after it happens? It's probably the same?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. They feel ashamed and embarrassed talking about it, but like I tell every single one of them. It is not your fault. It's a cliché from the films, but it really isn't. Now tell me?"

"It started 2 years ago. I was away at Boarding school, and I came home. My father had passed a while before then and I was happy to see my mum dating again… he raped me that evening. I was crying from the stress of it all. I never let myself think about it at school. I had work today, and my father loved me for that trait. He filled me with liquor; I was willing for that but it was so… that I couldn't even lift a finger, I screamed of course but he had pressed his left forearm into my mouth. He has a scar. It carried on for almost that long; I went back this year to school… just with something I didn't expect. I had fallen pregnant and I decided to keep her. Not knowing the father of the child my mother talked me into keeping her."

"Oh dear, and this rape happened often?"

"Almost every single night… the first 7 times, he drugged me with pills and slipped me alcohol… I know stupid me… taking anything that man has to give. But he did so in front of my mother so I just assumed… but yes… I have scars… I have letters he sent me, a few I remember sending back, I also have documentation signed by this government that he gave over full rights and custody to me. Thankfully."

The officer was writing all of this down, Hermione than was told to put everything she could remember in full detail for written evidence. The officer took her to another room. She had to get undressed and they took pictures of her scar on her ear, love BITE on the side of her neck, cuts from when he thought it would be fun to mix blood with pleasure. She was full of it. The whole process took 2 and half hours.

"Hermione, where is he now?"

"I had to come back from school, and I made sure to do it after he was on a business trip. He gets back this week Friday at 4pm at the Airport. I told my mother so if you need more evidence you can maybe search the house. I… forgot to mention… I do believe that I saw bright flashes a while back, I think he may have pictures." She said this with a heavy heart. It was all in the letters.

"I will send you mail with the trial date. This is in the bag. Thank you for coming forward."

Taking much needed deep breaths, she wished her wand over her scars again and made herself look a tad presentable and apparated.

It was the afternoon and she remembered that it was also half day so she wondered around and slipped into the book shop and spent the afternoon reading… dragons, fairies, nymphs, mer-people and it was a glorious way to take her mind off of things. She sent out a quick patronus telling Minerva that she is back and is in Hogsmeade.

As she looked out the window she saw her ex-best friend's march, arms linked like they used to. She was to slow and they saw her stare. She groaned as she saw them come towards her. She braced herself.

"Hey Hermione, where were you today?" Harry asked sitting down. She looked at the Weasleys and they seemed annoyed to be there.

"I went to visit my mother and father."

"Oh that's good, how is she?"

"Not great now, I told her something and she flipped. I am most likely disowned." She kept her eyes on the book.

"Oh wow, Hermione I'm sure she was just upset, she'll come around."

"Thanks Harry, what are you doing here anyway?" surprised because he didn't have a clue what happened.

"I saw Elle today, she was with McGonagall the entire afternoon and I would like your permission to hold her?"

Hermione looked at him for the first time and then at the Weasleys who glared. She huffed. "Ronald, Ginny why don't you leave, I'm not getting any of my mud-blood whore hands on him, now leave."

Ginny's eyes widen a fraction and was about to retort when Harry stood. "Guys, c'mon I don't need bodyguards, its Hermione."

They left.

Harry sat down again. "I'm sorry about what they said, Ginny was out of line and so was Ron. I uh couldn't get them to apologize."

"Harry I really couldn't care about two hot-headed siblings at all ever actually. We most likely won't be friends again. Even if I did ever tell you guys my story. And to answer your question, yes Elle is yours for the playing and poking."

"I'll always be your friend." Harry smiled his toothy smile.

"Thanks Harry, well I have to report into McGonagall so I'll see you later. You should stop by at Madam Puddifoot, Daniel Creevey is part owner."

"I'll do that, well I'll see you. I really do miss you Hermione."

She hugged him shortly and stiffly and it felt so off. She walked back to Hogwarts, loving the feeling of the leaves under her feet.

**Draco**

He saw her in the bookstore, he wanted to go and say hello. Maybe throw in a sarcastic comment about her bunking classes to read.

But he kept going until he and Blaise and Theo found a place to sit at the Three Broomsticks, he ordered them 3 Fire-whiskeys.

After a while of talking shite he made his leave and walked back to school, he saw Granger just up ahead.

"Granger… wait up!" she whirled around with a wand in her hand, pointed at his chest, even a hex on her lips.

"Whoa it's me."

"Yes thank you for that obvious remark, what are you doing?"

"I am returning to school, and saw you… decided if you needed company."

She nodded and walked on. "Where's the little one, she's always on your hip?"

"She is with McGonagall; I had some business to take care of."

"Yes, it was in your note. And yes I did make copies for you for your precious homework. Why so flustered?"

"The Weasley duo decided to make an appearance. It reminds me of you."

He steeled himself, drunk as he may be, he will still refuse to hear he is anything like the orange siblings. He pulled her arm she stopped and he couldn't stop himself. He backed her up against a thick nearby tree, bent down to meet her eyes and moved towards her ear.

"I am drunk… but I will not stand by while you compare me to that fucking disgusting piece of rotting flesh and the side-kick wannabe… understand?" he looked at her face, her beautiful eyes once again to see her nod quickly… "Good." And just like that, he didn't even bother stopping himself. His face moved quickly down and his lips claimed hers. It was one-sided, but that didn't stop him from poking his tongue into her shocked mouth, and sucking her lips into his mouth. But the daze soon cleared when she whimpered. He pulled back. Her eyes were still wide; her mouth was agape… and bleeding.

"Why are you bleeding witch?" he growled. He felt guilty because she flinched away from him.

"I… I… Ginny rounded on me and slapped me for my attitude." He huffed and pulled out once of his personal handkerchiefs and placed it on her wet, bloody lips. "You… you… you have some… blood on your lips." She stuttered. _He did. I did have her blood on me… I don't care. _He really took her by surprise when he flicked his tongue out and licked it from his lips.

So startled she started running to Hogwarts, he felt slightly rejected, I mean she has obviously done it before… she looked terrified. _It was only a kiss._

He walked along the path and found himself in a carriage with Granger who sat as far away from him as possible. _It's not like I'm a fucking lousy kisser._

_I've fucked women, but she had a baby, so she must have had more experience that he didn't know about, somewhere in muggle London… why does that hurt?_

Draco stared at her; through his drunken haze he could see her crying. "Granger I didn't kiss _that_ bad did I?" he sly asked covering his insecurities with a smirk. He could see those plump, pink lips trembling.

"You are a git you know that!"

She was defensive. "Because I kissed you or because you liked it? Tell me."

"Because you kissed me in your drunken haze, you had no right to toy with me! I'm a mud-blood don't you care?"

_I am not playing… maybe a little but I really wanted to kiss her, dammit_

Wiping his hand over his face he tried to think clearly. He saw that she still held his silk cloth to her lip.

"Why did that Weasley girl hit you?"

"I am not talking to you, you are selfish and cruel. On the one day I need everyone to leave me alone, Harry shows up, Ronald and Ginerva shows up, and now you… who won't seem to think how one, one-sided kiss will impact it."

He was so dizzy, he tried hard to be supportive, his blood boiled from the Fire-whiskey and maybe something else burning in his chest…

"LookI'm… I'm sorry."

He gritted his teeth. He never apologized in his life and meant it.

She seemed unbelieving. "How are you sorry, sorry that you kissed me or sorry you were playing games?" she was out right sobbing. He as stuck.

"Why are you crying Granger, you didn't necessarily push me away? And I wanted to, not to play games." This was the first time he was every so honest.

"I didn't know what to do… please don't… please don't do… it again without asking me."

He nodded, and just stayed quiet, he needed sleep.

It was not even late; Draco skipped dinner to sleep off his hangover. Since he had class the next day; he had to be on his best.

An hour later he woke up, grabbed a vial of hangover potions and swallowed it quickly. Walking out he found it just past 9:30. Showering and getting some unfinished homework, he went to the common room. He found Granger sitting on the couch; Elle was sleeping in a small crib.

"Malfoy… can I have my homework assignments?"

He nodded and pulled out the charms and D.A.D.A essay homework.

"The professors said that you can hand your essays in, in two days' time."

She nodded. He was irritated, he wanted to say something, but he also wanted to flat out ignore her. Even his mother said in her recent letter that Draco had trouble understanding women; he knew how to pleasure them, but not understand what they want or feel.

The next hour was spent with the two Heads writing essays. Draco had finished and was reading.

"Are you finished with everything?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yup everything, I don't like leaving these till last minute."

She smiled. "Well that is very refreshing; I've always had to deal with Harry and Ronald when they did their homework."

Draco scoffed. "I've worked hard for my marks, I need good marks. My father wouldn't have it any other way."

He shook his head thinking why he needed to tell her that.

"I want to get away from where I live, so that's why I'm quite crazy over my marks."

"Quite? No you are mental, but it's worth it in the end so who really cares, while you are in a really high paying job while your sissy boy children are stuck. Potter using his name to become a high time Auror and Weasel just a janitor and you… who will actually work for what you want."

"Wouldn't have expected that from you; that I will take as a compliment, so what about you? What do you want after Hogwarts?"

Draco felt uneasy talking about it, yet he wanted to tell her everything he was feeling.

"My father will hand over Malfoy industries to me; I will fix what he destroyed and maybe start a potions company along with it."

"Oh no… Elle." He looked around and found a small infant, up and alert. "She is a handful."

Draco sat there and watched Granger who was in other evening clothes, long silk red trousers and a long sleeved top.

"What did you think when you were pregnant?"

She was bouncing the baby up and down. "I cried for days… I… didn't… I was going to stop it."

Draco was very shocked to hear that she ever had it in her to think about ending her pregnancy.

"Why?"

"It's not what I wanted at all… but my mum told me that I had no choice, I had to take responsibility of her and I don't regret that decision. I do hope I had her a while after I started working, married and in love."

Considering this he spoke again, wondering if she would say anything.

"And you didn't love the muggle?"

She scoffed and laughed humorlessly. "God no, it was… I, I must go, and get her changed and fed before bed."

"Granger… why do you do that… every time I ask you something about your baby or anything… you freak out and leave. I've told you things."

She was holding Elle close. "You wouldn't care… not really. My own mother kicked me out today, and I can't even drink my bloody misery away while breast feeding. And god Ronald is a pompous arsehole who would rather hurt his best friend than listen… a cow who… under who knows what decided to tell _me _that I have an attitude problem and that _I owe_ them a bloody… I mean explanation as to why I never told them of her. Shouldn't best friends just leave it and accept it? Shouldn't the people I helped protect and helped through all these years trust me when I say that it is complicated and the situation is of no one's concern but my own… and maybe a few others."

Looking at her, her face red with a flush, her eyes glinting; Elle tugging at her mother's long hair making her seem to even relax and the sight before him was breathtaking.

He walked slowly towards her, remembering what she said. "May I kiss you?"

"Why?" she asked warily. He sighed and stepped closer to her.

"We both need someone for now." He waited patiently.

"I have to put Elle down in my room."

He walked with her, he watched the dedicated young mother place her baby in the bassinet. He saw a small pink bear on the desk and placed it next to her. What he didn't see is Granger watching him intently.

"May I?"

She seemed to be thinking things through. Waiting for that nod to strike… *nod*

Capturing her lips between his, in a languid slow kiss, not like earlier… making sure she knows he isn't playing a game.

He slowly licked her bottom lip to ask for access, it took a while but she slowly opened her mouth. He felt an electric shock straight down his spine. He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, the other hand he placed on her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Her mouth was moving with his hesitantly. She seemed so innocent and shy… so inexperienced but he didn't care, he was kissing her and he enjoyed it very much. Her hands slowly slid around his neck and grasped at his hair.

She nipped at his lip; he growled and kissed her harder. "Oh sorry."

"No, I like it." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and jaw, wet, open mouthed kisses where ever he could reach. He fucked her mouth slowly, making sure he knew every part of her mouth; he couldn't help himself as he gyrated against her, he could feel the friction on his uber hard cock… but it was over to soon.

"I… uh… think we should stop…"

They were both panting; her hair was more frazzled than it was. He smiled and pecked her once and flattened her hair.

"Good night Hermione." _Wow saying her name is actually perfect, she has a pretty name. I am in desperate need of a hand._

"Goodnight… Draco."

**Thank you so much for reviews and anyone who's read it thank you,**

**I did think it through maybe having Draco know and have him by her side. But I feel their relationship needs to progress more… not too long though but I do want to make it seem realistic.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hermione**

Feeling his lips on hers was phenomenal, soft and caring. It was 6 in the morning, Elle was feeding in the soapy water she laid in, her eyes closed just thinking about that kiss and how… special it was. Her first ever kiss was Ronald, but it was spur of the moment and passionate but she felt nothing but sisterly feelings towards him now… maybe not at all after everything. But then Drew came along, he never made a point of kissing her, but when he did it was hard, rough; teeth and all tongue all the time.

But Malfoy… or Draco… his kiss was _special_ and a real one. She definitely knew something more would have happened had she not said anything, she could feel the beginning of an erection against her stomach and it terrified her. She has only ever seen one of… those… once. Hermione always had her eyes closed when she had to do something or anything really.

"Oh Elle, what are we going to do?" she asked the cuddly baby, who was splashing the water, "Mama Dadda!"

Hermione cried as she heard her speak her name, it's not the first time but it still brings her absolute joy. "Yes, I'm your mama."

She ignored the 'dadda.' There is no one here to do that for her.

She got ready for her Tuesday classes of Charms, D.A.D.A and Herbology; placing all her completed essays for those subjects. She placed Elle in the play pen and went to make herself tea.

"Dadda!"

Hermione just laughed it off; Draco came in the kitchen looking confused. "Granger, I don't recall fathering a child?"

She stiffened. _Oh shit_

Turning slowly she felt off kilter, _god he's beautiful… wait… did he say Granger?_

"I'm terribly sorry Malfoy… I was teaching her words and I'll correct her when she does it again, it will cause trouble for you."

She kept her heart race as slow as possible… not that she couldn't _really_ stop it. After him calling her Granger she felt rejected in a way, two kisses in a space of 24 hours and then he goes back to his old self.

"I'm not angry, I was just confused. It's no trouble, but I'm sure you two would get shit from others, hanging around with a former Death-eater and all."

She smiled. "The operative word is Former… we all have pasts we aren't proud of, it's just fighting through that and getting to the future happy."

_Back to bloody normal_

_Or not?_

He seemed to contemplate something, he stood in front of Hermione, his eyes darting back and forth from her lips and eyes, and she couldn't help but melt. His eyes were darker; they sent her a message, almost like desire, lust, and confusion?

"Good morning Hermione."

Never had a good poker face, she knew she had confusion written all over it. "Morning… Draco."

They stood there for a little while. "I was testing your name out and I quite like saying it, so we are now allowed to be on first name basis." He puffed up his chest, his usual smirk that she's come to like in place on his clear face.

"You are such a git you know that?" she chided with a smile. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her lips quickly but firmly.

Draco and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together, she had Elle in her arms and her chubby hand was on Draco's sleeve; she started touching things too to see what it feels like. She felt a little nervous walking with Draco, the Pure-blood Slytherin, sex-god… his friends will probably accuse him of 'fraternizing with the enemy' as Ronald loves to say, that reminded her, her ex-friends and Harry will be there.

"Morning Luna, Neville."

Hermione sat next to Luna who always grabbed Elle whenever she had a chance, she was grateful because she was starving. "Could Neville and I come over tonight? I would love to see where you are staying."

Hermione nodded and they planned for after dinner.

"Morning Hermione." She turned to her other side and saw Harry slip in next to her; the ginger siblings nowhere in sight… for now.

"Morning Harry, how are you?"

He nodded and he looked around her, occupied. "What is it Harry?"

"Uh… I haven't been able to hold her and I was wondering if I could?" Hermione smiled at her nervous friend, he has held Teddy Lupin before but Elle was younger.

"Sure, Luna… release the baby… Harry wants a turn." She joked and laughed as Luna was caught feeding her a spoonful of porridge.

"How do I do it?"

"Well like you would hold Teddy, just keep your hand on her back and she'll sit on your leg."

She positioned Elle just right, and her cute baby finger started poking Harry's face. "Yes Elle this is your uncle Harry, can you say uncle?"

Hermione keeps trying to get her to say words, but everything sounds like garble.

"She's super cute Mione, and she's not at all naughty like Teddy." Hermione wanted to cry seeing Harry hold his god-daughter.

She looked right across from her and there sat Draco, he was sneering at Harry, but when I got his attention, he smiled and it was glorious.

Her heart was doing a million beats per second, even her hands were sweaty. While eating her food, she heard a commotion at the end of the hall, a few younger Slytherins were laughing and whispering but she ignored them.

"Harry!"

"What Gin?"

"What are you doing with _her?" _Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on eating. She had a lovely morning, Ginerva Weasley was not going to mess it up… but she stated that way too soon, because Ronald was at her side, with Dean Thomas holding him by the arm.

"Mate, I thought we all agreed?"

"Well I changed my mind, Mione is my friend and I want to hang out with her, if she wants to tell me her business at a later stage that will be a bonus, but for now I am happy being here and finally meeting her daughter." Harry said happily, slipping some porridge into her hand and she smashed her fist on her face,

"Oh goodness Harry, remind me never to ask you to babysit… here is a wipe."

The argument escalated of course.

"She _lied_ to us for months… for 16 months to be exact, and she didn't even bother explaining!"

"Because you didn't let her did you Ron? I'm done discussing it. She isn't some traitor, she has her reasons."

"She is a fucking traitor, and whatever is associated with her!" gritting her teeth she steeled herself; Elle had started crying.

"Can you not use that language in front of an infant please." She asked as nicely as she could muster.

Elle kept crying, Harry was soothing her and rubbing her back.

"_NO_ I will not, I don't give a fuck what it is, I don't care! Hermione you should never have come back!"

"Oh seriously Weasley, cut the stupidity, you are blaming a baby who is screeching in our ears, why don't you leave Hermione and Elle alone!" Hermione had stood up but soon met silver eyes; _he defended me AND used my name!_

She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh so you are at it again huh, in 9 months' time you'll have another brat on your hip; this time with pointy ferret features, will match her ugly green eyes and rat's nest." Hermione glared at Ronald who had so over stepped every line in the book, even Ginny had gasped. She moved towards Ronald and swung her fist catching his jaw. He fell over,

"You pathetic boy, how dare you insinuate I am sleeping with _anybody_ and when is it _your_ business! That baby of mine has my father's beautiful eyes, you know him don't you… he's dead! You came with me to his bloody grave for god's sake, you stupid, stupid scum. And I'm the supposed dirty blooded animal in school, when it's in fact you. Touch, point, breathe anywhere near my child and I will cut out your heart with a fork! This friendship of ours is done, you don't deserve my explanation… you are too emotionally pathetic to even understand it!" while she said this, he had gotten up again. SMACK, CRACK she slapped him and then palmed him in the face, breaking his nose. "And stop using language like that in front of influential infants you sick filth!" she looked up at Ginny who seemed to move to the aid of her brother.

"Don't you dare Ginerva Weasley, you deserve a slap in the face the way you've treated me and my child. If I see you even look in my direction I will curse you!" shaking out her now fractured hand she smiled at Harry who was shocked beyond belief she took Elle from his frozen hands.

"I will…um… see you later…"

She moved swiftly out of the room. Ignoring the whispering and the eyes following her, this really was a bad idea; coming back with Elle. She still had half an hour, so she made her way back to her dorm.

"Don't you worry by angel, school will go quickly, and then we have Christmas… here… but not to worry we will have so much fun… don't listen to anybody… ow." She looked down at her hand that was supporting Elle, it was turning blue.

She moved towards the hospital wing, as quickly as she could. "Granger…"

She turned and saw Draco, jogging up to her. "Have you been following Mr. Malfoy?"

That grin of his was beautiful.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for beating up the Weasel, people will be talking about that more than the time I was turned into a Ferret."

"Well that… ugh deserved it. It sickens me that _I _actually wanted him to speak to me and oh my word I feel a weight lifting off my shoulders."

Hermione did actually feel uplifted, "Well uh… your hand is turning blue Hermione."

"Oh yes, well that… thing has a very hard head."

"Let me take Elle and we'll get Madam Pomfrey look at it!" during the walk they spoke about classes and Draco seemed quite protective of Elle.

"I wanted to thank you Draco for defending me."

"Well he was being a real… tool, considering I can't tell you what I really think in front of the baby, you might curse me too."

"You are only person aside from Luna and Neville who hasn't questioned me, maybe out of curiosity; I mean I would also wonder how in the world the 'brightest witch of our age' came to be pregnant. But you accepted it, honestly."

Draco even pulled open the door to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was quite flustered. Hermione looked around for the cause and saw Ronald. How did he get there before them?

"Hermione, how in the world are you here more times than normal, it's only been a month?"

"I seem to become quickly hot-headed Madam Pomfrey, I assure you, that this will be the last time."

She sat on the bed opposite the Weasley's, she smirked at his blue face and bleeding nose. He wasn't even looking at her but at Draco. She looked at the Blonde man she's come to think of as a friend. he was bouncing Elle up and down on his knee, dipping her backwards and pinching her nose.

"Well let's see here, you have fractured your hand, but no matter… drink this and it will be usable again, it will just be blue for a couple of days… here's a pain potion too."

"Oh no thank you, I can't take any medication while I'm breast feeding."

"Oh not to worry, I will brew something for you that won't do any harm to your milk. So who should I be expecting?"

"The Weasel over there… decided to verbally abuse an infant in front of her mother… honestly." Madam Pomfrey looked out raged.

"Darn, if I had known I wouldn't have given him a pain potion. Well wait here for 10 minutes and you can be on your way." So Hermione and Draco waited, she watched him from the corner of her eye at how he handled Elle like a precious diamond. Her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

**Draco**

Classes were quick and over with, Hermione and Draco were finished with everything that needed to be done, being the two smartest people in that school, it came easy to them. He took silent satisfactory out of watching Potter, Weasley and Pansy suffer with their essays, even chancing a glance at _their_ table. _Fuck no, hell no._

Draco had still not forgiven Pansy for damning him to hell at Christmas. He promised his mother that he will be there and she was too excited for him to tell her never mind.

He was at dinner that night planning the weekend with Blaise and Theo who were oddly quiet the week.

"Mate, do you like Granger?" Theo asked quickly, averting his eyes. They knew he never spoke out of his feelings about anything.

"Her company is better than others… so yes I enjoy her companionship… I don't know if I like her… maybe… we will see."

"Well, just so you know, the war changed this world, and no one will look down on you for choosing a muggle-born witch."

He scoffed. "Yes well, you have met my father right?"

The two friends rolled their eyes at each other. "Let us come over tonight, I want to see the set up?"

"Yes sure, but Granger is having Love-good and Long-bottom over but sure."

So after they ate their dinner they made their way to the dorm, he whispered the password, knowing they will make themselves at home if they know it.

"Wow, look at the size of this place, it's like a flat, is there a kitchen?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, through that blue door. Well up those stairs, to the left is Granger's room with the large Lion head, and the room just next to it is Elle's room. The black door in the middle is the bathroom we share and the green door on the right is mine."

After about an hour of drinking Fire-whiskey, his eyes hazed over but saw that Hermione and her two friends walked in with Elle.

"Oh hello… uh…" Hermione stuttered looking red in the face.

"Granger looks cute speechless." Theo drawled lazily. Draco shot a glare at his friend. He may have not said anything about liking her, but they had no right to even look at her.

"I… uh… okay well we will stay out of your hair, Luna, Neville… let's go to my room." She was so red it _was _so cute.

Draco didn't see them the rest of the evening, he had to tell his friends to leave a few hours later; he couldn't stand hearing Theo talk about Hermione's looks and her baby's daddy. _Only he should be talking about it, fucking twats._

-FRIDAY-

Classes were cancelled that day due to most of their teachers having been away for a conference at the ministry about the education system. So he planned to head to Hogmeade.

His brain had maybe three things that were what he constantly thought about… Hermione, Elle and how _they _could be a family… he dreamt of it constantly, coming back from class to the dorm with Hermione kissing him and Elle running up to him and screaming 'daddy'

He never mentioned it but that time Elle had said 'dadda' was his turning point, his heart had stopped for a second and he just looked at the baby who stared at him; almost like she could see into his soul and understand what he truly wanted.

Walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, he walked into a new shop and saw a baby section. Thinking on his feet he looked through a few things. He found a very soft, comforter that was just the right size; it was pink and had a white unicorn on it. He read the label and it said that it grows with the child and it changes to whatever the child wants. It's a lovely thing to have as an heirloom, something to pass down to his kids… _but Elle isn't your child Draco, she has a father… a fucking ponce of a muggle!_

He grabbed it and found a small floppy dog teddy; that you can spell to an almost real life dog. He purchased those items and shrunk them and placed them into his pocket, he didn't want anyone seeing him there. He walked into a jewelry shop and designed a pendent; it had healing properties as well as it made you feel safe. He told them to design a silver dragon with his tail wrapped around a green diamond.

They said it would be ready in December. Wracking his brain he decided to have these gifts sent to her on Christmas. Yes, then it won't be so obvious that he may more than like her. _What, you do? _

_Yes I fucking do, do you have a fucking problem with my fucking realization! _

_She has hair like an angel, her eyes the colour of chocolate and she is damn sexy when she gives a telling off or fighting for her daughter. Hermione is a bloody good person, fucking goddess and I am not good enough for her… but I sure as hell will try merlin dammit!_

_Her heart is gold and her brain is magnificent, I could spend hours debating a topic just to hear her speak so passionately, hearing her and seeing she gives 1000% in all her homework and classes as well as raising a child. Merlin I love her._

He stopped dead in his tracks. _Whoa, whoa, love? How am I supposed to know what that really is?_

It was late when he got back, he had met Blaise and Theo at the Three Broomstix; they were sitting two tables away from Potter, Weasley and the cow sister. He could see that it was tense and he rejoiced. He lost all respect for Potter the first time he heard that he just stood there letting his friend be hurt but then the respect went up when he apologized and then stood up for her.

She deserves that… even more.

Walking back, not even close to drunk, or even tipsy, just buzzed for a good night. He didn't take back any of the easy looking Ravenclaw girls who were clearly ogling him back, he only wanted _her, _and he felt like he was cheating on her.

Walking into the dorm, he already felt off… the candles were dimmed, the fire was roaring. No Elle in sight… well it was 10 so she was asleep. He looked around and squinted in the dark, and found Granger in front of the fire, her red tank top, her silk green little shorts and… a bottle of fire-whiskey in front of her, a hand around the neck.

"Granger what are you doing?" he asked quietly as not to startle her. She turned slowly to face him, her eyes were puffy, her hair messy, the strap of her tank top lowering on her arm.

"Drinking."

"Yes I can see that? Where did you get it?"

She motioned to the… what air? "Where?"

"I asked Sara, or actually begged her."

He pulled off his robe, and toed his shoes off and took his tie off and moved to sit next to her. "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Miss Hermione Granger, Head girl pissed?"

There was a silence and then he saw her pull out something white. "My mum sent me a letter today, I told you I had a falling out with her…?" he nodded. She looked down at the writing and she breathed in then out. "Hermione, the much unexpected things you told me on Monday, nearly killed me, I… felt numb, I felt sick and I felt like death warmed up… I felt just like I felt when your father died. Hearing where Elle came from broke my heart and I just want to say that… that I've taken time off at work… I've decided to go to Paris… I need to clear my head and you know your Aunt Judith is there, I need time to get over this. I can't see you at the moment but I want you to know that you do what you must… but I need time. mum."

Draco's heart clenched at the way she read the letter, she was breathing in quickly, hyperventilating almost. "Do you need your in-hagler?"

"My _inhaler_ is just in the kitchen…" he jumped up and went to get it. Running back, he pulled her into his side, rubbing circles on her back the way his mother always did it after a beating.

"She is still with you Hermione, I don't know what's going on but I can hear from the letter that she is just upset and needs time to get perspective." He was so confused and wished to merlin she would share this story of hers.

"She will never forgive me or ever forget what I told her, it was a betrayal. I lied to her for almost 2 years…"

He slowly shook his head, trying to think of what could have been so bad. "She has or had this boyfriend, after my father died and she was so happy… again after grieving my father. I didn't want to say anything to ruin that… I guess I did just that by keeping it from her." her head was slumped, she pulled the bottle to her lips, took a very large sip, the fire-whiskey trickled down her chin. "I guess being raped by her own boyfriend was something I should have told her… but how could I?" it took a little while to come to grips that she just revealed the complicated story. He stopped rubbing circles on her back, he took the whiskey from her hands and dragged it to his numb lips, it burned his throat as the clear liquid flowed down, another sip, and then another. However that numb feeling just got worse.

"I…"

"Don't say anything… I thought it was just the once, but he kept coming back… night, after night. I follow the rules and I couldn't curse a muggle, he didn't know I was magic and I couldn't do it, I… but then again I was sometimes incapacitated. I did fight you know… he backed off for a while even."

Draco's mind was spinning; never in a million years did he think he would be the person that Hermione Granger would spill her secrets too.

"I… really don't know what to do here?"

"Well, you are here… Hagrid cried for me, McGonagall pitied me… I just want someone hear that cares enough to just be here and maybe listen?"

"Sure Hermione… tell me whatever you want… you can trust me." He looked her in the eyes, rubbing away the lingering Fire-whiskey, he wanted to kiss her.

"Elle's father is _him."_ his eyes widened, his heart beat harder and faster than ever before.

"How could you… keep her… knowing that?" he asked slowly, he didn't want to frighten her. She sighed.

It was silent for a moment. "She has my father's eyes, his… or my brown eyes… I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe I'm getting a second chance with my father, like he is in her soul too and guiding me… she saved me many times from going over the edge, and even when _it_ happened. Elle is my light at the end of the very dark tunnel. And if I aborted her, I would be a shell of a person. I would have most likely ended my life too."

This was all so, so, so much to take in, but he stayed quiet and listened… her tears were flowing, and so was the Fire-whiskey… she had already had half.

"That man ruined me but gave me something that I will never regret; she is everything to me, and the only thing in my life that I have left."

His hand carried on rubbing circles on her back automatically, he didn't even realize it. "That's why I was so angry with you after you kissed me, you were horribly drunk and you had me against a tree; I felt trapped even though I know you aren't _him_ or anyone to do that to me, I… ugh… I'm stupid."

He pulled her side ways, and she lay with her back against his side. "You Hermione Granger aren't stupid, never think that. You aren't a mud-blood whore either… no one deserves this. I mean no one. He is the sick bastard and he did this to you. You are the victim, and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's what Snape said, that last part; that I shouldn't feel ashamed of anything… but haven't I already proved that by not telling my best friends about Elle when I found out… shouldn't I have told them what was happening to me?"

Draco smiled at the mention of Snape; his diseased Godfather… the best father figure he has ever had… saying that to Hermione. "Why is it their business Hermione, you told McGonagall, Hagrid and me because you felt we could be trusted. Obviously they can't be seeing as how the torched your name at this school by calling you all those names. You don't and you didn't _have _to say anything. You wanted to protect yourself and Elle and you did just that. Fuck everyone else."

He felt so much anger inside him; he had no idea what to do with this information. "What can I do?"

"You can just be here… will you sleep with me tonight… just sleep I mean… I don't want to be alone."

He knew he should but he desperately wanted to, so he nodded. "C'mon, I thought you said you can't drink while feeding Elle."

"I know, but I do have bottles for her in the fridge until it's out of my system." Draco pulled her up and placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to her room. He placed her under the sheets.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change." He walked quickly to his bedroom and pulled out his long cotton trousers and a vest.

He walked back to Hermione's room, and she looked around nervously. "Are you sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, I'm just on edge, c'mon…" he pulled away the covers slowly and climbed in, he was almost on the edge; he really didn't want her catatonic.

"Come closer… please." He smiled. He couldn't hold back.

"Hermione Granger saying please to Draco Malfoy, what has this world come to?" he smirked and moved closer, he pulled her to his side and she snuggled close. Very happy to be there.

**Thank you guys for the reviews… I hope you like this chapter! **

**xoxo let me know what you guys think and if there is anything you'd want me to add?**

**And thank you for letting me know on that word error, I tend to overlook things like that often, I should get on that ha **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hermione**

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger how is everything? No prefects giving you trouble I hope?" Mistress McGonagall asked the following week Monday.

"Nope, none so far but the year is still young; there will be problems when Quiddich starts next week." Draco answered stoically.

"Well I'm sure that's expected, just make sure to speak with all the captains and see where you can find common ground." Hermione nodded.

"I have decided that in light of what happened in the war and forming House Unity, we will be throwing a Halloween ball, a muggle Halloween ball and I want you both to select a decorating team, look for a band, the staff won't be attending but this is a way to let the students have their fun but… under no circumstances do I want a massive out of control party. There will be staff members dropping in now and then. You have a little under a month, so please start now." The parting words and Hermione and Draco left the office deep in thought, not knowing that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

_Hermione woke up with a blinding headache, her eyes, even her hair hurt. But that wasn't the most shocking thing to wake up too. Draco Malfoy was in her bed and she tried hard to remember all of last night… they talked about? ... Her eyes widened… oh no, no, no! Draco Malfoy knows!_

_As she moved around, the arm that was around her waist tightened of its own accord, she slowly looked back and saw that he was not yet awake. As she moved again, she felt something else… oh god! He was… excited… oh no!_

_Tears started forming but from the shock of it all, she had never had a man in her bed of her choice. But she did… invite him didn't she so she shouldn't feel like this! She waited awhile, thinking about what will happened now. They've done something intimate… maybe not that but they did sleep in the same bed. Oh god. _

_Only when Hermione heard shifting coming from Elle's room did she feel okay enough to move. She tried again, moving on to her back and sliding out of his reach… but he pulled her back like a bloody rag doll._

"_Draco… uh… I need to get Elle." She whispered, stroking his arm to loosen it. _

"_Uh… uhh… mmmm." She felt him push his… into her side and yelped. This is not going to work. She moved quickly, and as soon as she practically threw his arm at him, she ran to Elle's room. Pulling her wand out she 'accio-ed' the bottles from the kitchen, she warmed it up to the perfect temperature. And fed her baby, she was feeling very emotional, she hardly bottle fed Elle and when she did she felt detached. Ugh never drinking again!_

"_Morning Hermione." She looked up, quickly wiping her tears and smiled shyly at the blonde man in front of her, she only then noticed his beautifully sculpted arms. His hair all out of place and ruffled._

"_Hi… sorry if I woke you." She mumbled. What could she do to ease the sudden awkwardness?_

"_I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang outside with me today, by the lake… the weather is still okay and warm."_

_She smiled; her hangover was not even a problem, not even the conversation last night. Just this, he was being all cute and nervous._

"_Is Draco Malfoy asking Hermione Granger on a date?"_

"_Yes well, I can do that, seeing as Miss Hermione Granger broke her liver last night… how are you feeling? You were plastered."_

_She laughed, spooking Elle. "Yes well, I will not be doing that any time soon… or ever."_

"_Never say never Hermione, you are hanging out with a Slytherin, I will get you drunk again, and I am a lot of fun when I'm drunk… I'm quite charming pissed."_

_She blushed under his lingering stare. "Yes well I never would have put charming under your lists of traits but I will only believe it when I see it!" she challenged. _

"_Okay well one day soon you will, okay how about since it's a Saturday, I take you two to breakfast first in Hogsmeade and then mosey on down to the lake, you can even dunk Elle in there." He grinned and winked. "Get dressed and Elle as well, I think you two are in dire need of better company, and that's me."_

_Her heart was beating hard in her chest; she could feel the warm, fuzzy feeling in her belly. "All done baby?" she asked the little one, with a swish of her wand the baby was naked wrapped in a towel, she grabbed her toiletries and headed for a bubble bath. _

"_Yes mama is going to get you all pretty and clean, I will tie little green bows in your beautiful hair… gorgeous." _

_It only took half an hour to get herself and Elle dressed. She wore low rider skinny-jeans and sandals with a long blue tank top that crossed at the back. She brushed her hair and pulled it neatly into a French braid. Elle was dressed in small cute white shoes with frilly socks, black trousers and a yellow tee-shirt. _

"_You two look ready for the day with yours truly, ready?"_

"_Yes." She breathed; she had never seen a man her age with such elegant dress style. He wore dark muggle jeans with black polished shoes, and a button up black shirt. His hair purposely messed with so it had bed-head look. _

_Catching her breath she placed Elle on her hip with a bag of bottles and her teddy, a spit up towel and nappies. Draco was kind enough to carry it. He is such a gentleman._

_Madam Puddifoot, Draco took her there for a breakfast, she felt nervous because usually couples go there, were they now a couple?_

_She saw Daniel wave at her but stop short when he saw Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"_

_Hermione saw the smile that was once on Draco's face transform into a face of indifference, weird how she never saw this before._

"_I am bringing Hermione and Elle out for breakfast." _

_Daniel looked like he was struck by a bat. "Are you two friends?"_

_Hermione smiled at Daniel. "Yes, he was the only one at school actually not caring that I had a baby, and I appreciate the kindness, if it's a problem that we are here, we'll head somewhere else?"_

_Hoping Daniel isn't like her ex-best friends, and yes! She was right… he sighed and nodded. "Anything for you Hermione, he's changed… obviously if he wants to go out with you. Sure, grab any table and I will be there momentarily… have a nice morning you two." He regarded Malfoy with a nod and a bright smile to Hermione. _

"_Thanks Daniel… you should teach Ronald or Ginny a thing or two…" he only laughed and she went and saw that Draco was standing with a chair held out. "You Draco are another person, holding a chair out for a lesser-being like me?" she joked, he looked dumb-founded but then laughed._

"_Well you know, us Malfoys have to give back to lesser beings like you." She laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a while. He was being his regular arse self yet he did it with kindness towards her, not really meaning the words he said._

"_Well do you guys know what you want?" Daniel asked. _

"_Yes, I will have the chicken salad with a large glass of ice water… do you have raw dough?"_

"_Yes we do, would you like me to bring a plate for Elle?"_

"_Yes please." Hermione strapped Elle into her booster chair. Poking her cheek and making a noise. _

"_Sure Hermione, Malfoy what would you like?"_

"_I'd like the breakfast special please with extra bacon and an iced tea." _

_Hermione discreetly 'muffled' their conversation; she hated realizing too late that her conversations in the three broomsticks were heard by reporters._

_She did not like the coverage she received when she arrived with Elle, they always wanted an interview… or to know who the father was. ugh vultures._

"_So, I hope this morning wasn't awkward? I mean I wouldn't have stayed if you didn't want me too… and I think you needed someone last night so…"_

_She watched the red blush creep up on his pale face, loving that he looked vulnerable and nervous… refreshing from the self-centered, egotistical arse. "I mean I am very attractive so I see why you'd want me to stay." Oh never mind he'll never change and that's why I like him. _

_Realization hit._

_I like Draco Malfoy._

_What if he doesn't? _

_But then why would he stay with me? Why would he take us out to breakfast? And then spend the day together?_

"_Uh… no, I was just disorientated due to the drinking and I was shocked to find you there… it took me a while to figure out why."_

_Their food and drinks came and Elle got her dough… she was making balls and stacking them up on each other, and placing smaller balls on them… it looked almost like a snowman…_

"_Elle what is that hmmm?"_

"_Ma… maah." _

"_Snowman…."_

"_Sowmaah" Hermione clapped her hands in excitement, _

"_My baby is a genius, she almost said Snowman!"_

"_Yes, operative word is _almost_, goodness, are all mothers delusional, thinking their children can… do it all?" he smirked. _

"_Oh you git, I said almost! And yes, but I'm not delusional, my baby is a genius."_

"_Yes Hermione your baby is a genius, just don't send her to Hogwarts yet." The sarcasm was noticed and she glared playfully at him._

"_Tell me Draco, is your mother delusional about you?"_

"_Oh no, it is a fact that I am merlin's gift to women, I am gorgeous, I _am_ a genius, my locks are just stunning, I have the voice of an angel… I am an angel and just plain spectacular."_

_Hermione almost spat out her drink. _

_**Draco**_

_Sitting by the lake on a large blue blanket that he had conjured, right by the water so Elle could put her feet and hands in, he warmed her so she wouldn't feel the chill. He sat side by side with Hermione watching the lake squid waggle his large tentacles around and making waves. _

_He saw her in a different light now that he knew; she was the strongest person he has ever known. Battling trolls, snakes, dragons, centaurs, getting tortured by his aunt and defeating fucking Voldemort and then losing a father, getting… violated… he couldn't bring himself to say the word. And then raising the baby she became pregnant with… dealing with crazy arsehole friends and befriending a Death Eater._

"_You've had a hard life." He said more to himself than to her. _

"_Well you have had one shitty life too Malfoy but we learn, we grow." How could she be so optimistic?_

"_I guess. You are truly a good person Hermione, I came back to school terrified of the memories and the battle, bringing in Death Eaters, in place to kill Dumbledore, losing Crabbe and then you showed up with your daughter and I felt we could help each other piece back our lives. It's not like I knew your situation but you weren't exactly raving on about the father or anything and the way Weasley treated you. I felt protective and finally I was able to do something about it, I was able to choose what to do and that was to defend you where I could. And if you let me I will still be here by you defending you and… helping you."_

_His heart felt lighter, he didn't feel awkward or strange telling her his feelings and it felt right. He knew she wouldn't exploit them._

_She was grimacing. "I didn't mean to bring it up but I just wanted to say and set it right that… that happened, and now you can only move forward and live your life."_

_She was smiling slightly then. "Thank you Draco… I appreciate it more than you know. Telling someone about it helps, more than when I told Hagrid or McGonagall, so thank you."_

That weekend was special. Not only did no one bother her but she and Draco built up their relationship. Getting to know each other and understanding his side of the war and she honestly felt all that distain for him drop away and it felt amazing, knowing she had someone who was just as fucked as she was.

He still was very emotionless and quite cold when she ever asked about his parents, but she couldn't expect him to tell her something just because she did. It wasn't fair, he wasn't ready.

They walked to breakfast together, smiling at each other. "Let's sit together so we can scope out people to do the decorating." She asked as they entered. She also just wanted to sit with him.

"Yes sure, let's sit at the end." So they did, and it felt okay. Placing two pancakes on her plate and squirting chocolate sauce all over, she began eating.

"Okay… I have to say… if we want to sit together, we don't need to make up bad lies… yes Hermione Granger, you are a terrible liar… but we _are _friends. I know for certain my mates like you… they've expressed to many times that they find you mysterious and hot and it grates on my nerves but they're not lying so… it's up to you really?" he said, almost in a silence whisper, she saw his eyes fixed on his omelet, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Alright… as you've come to know, my friends hate me so, and besides Neville and Luna don't hold grudges."

They smiled and ate their food, after a while she felt his hand sweeping over her hand relaxed on her leg. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Why did he make me so nervous?

It was sweet and almost boyfriend material.

"Draco, why are you sitting there, come sit by me." She heard Pansy screech.

"I'm alright here thanks." If you couldn't hear a pin drop, you could now. It's almost like the Great Hall didn't notice them sitting together.

"WHAT?"

"Pansy, be quiet; you are giving me a headache."

Hermione smiled and carried on eating. The post came through with the owls and their 'hoots' Hermione saw a certain owl round on her and a few letters dropped in front of her as well as the Daily Prophet.

**Heroine Hermione Jean Granger together with former Death Eater Draco Malfoy**

On a bright sunny Saturday, an unexpected pair walked the streets of Hogsmeade… not only was that so unexpected but Hermione's bundle of joy was also with the pair.

Getting quite cozy in a booth in Madam Puddifoot, they were seen having breakfast and were getting quite comfortable with each other. Unfortunately none of the conversation was heard due to a certain protective shield but it's safe to say they were discussing their future and I'm sure their future will be a famous family. Draco Malfoy was seen carrying the baby whose name has not been discovered yet, he was being as gentle as ever before, and let's just say we have never seen a happier Draco Malfoy or even a happier Hermione Granger.

What lay in store for the Wizarding world? Will their friends and family support their new found love?

Rita Skeeter

Feeling her face heat up from being once again targeting by that foul woman but than having it thrown out there for _everyone_ to see, why? Why is this happening? Can't she have some piece. Oh no, _what will Draco think?_

"Hermione are you okay, you look a bit sick?" he sounded hurt.

"I'm not, I am frustrated, we couldn't even have just one weekend without it being publicized, and I just can't think of what your family will say about you spending time with a mud-blood."

She was hurt and angry and over-emotional. "Hermione, I couldn't care. I'm doing it because I want to spend time with you and my father won't stop me, he owes me way more than I owe him. Now stop being dramatic and finish your food!" he said, calmly and it created a warm feeling in her belly.

She glared at him playfully once more before she ate again. She looked at her stack of letters. One from Molly, one from Officer Stayson… Hermione's heart dropped... _please be good news; please be good news. _She also saw a letter from… _him_.

She stopped eating all together and left. Without a word to Draco; she felt terrible but she couldn't let him know that _he_ was sending her letters.

Running towards anywhere that was empty… the courtyard, she claimed a bench and opened her letters, with a new will to fight till her death; she will be bloody brave and ruin _him_

Hermione

I received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall explaining what happened to Ronald, and I am proud of you… yes he is my son but he can be a right idiot and I am so, so sorry from the bottom of my heart that he said those awful things. Elle is a beautiful soul and don't let anyone tell you different. A mother is the most dangerous of them all on this world and protecting your children till your dying day is not to be messed with, at Christmas I will have a talk with him. you have your reasons Hermione but please one day when you feel ready to tell someone, let it be your friends, they don't understand anything… 16 months of just letters from you and not seeing you really broke them up and I think with Elle they over reacted to strongly but maybe with some reason. Yet I do not condone what that Ronald did, I can relate.

Love always Molly

Hermione felt broken reading that. Maybe she did go about things the wrong way? She looked up and saw Draco walking her way.

"I was worried."

"I received some letters. I left because I got one from _him_ and I didn't want you to see me cry."

"Well it's better to read what he said and be done with it." he sat next to me and opened his own letters.

Hermione

I can't tell you how disappointed I am with you… I send you a lovely letter telling you I'll be away and then you decide to visit your mum… picture this… walking into a dark house, pictures of her and I as well as you smashed to bits, a note on the untidy bed. "you sick bastard, I hope you rot in hell" and you imagine what I'm thinking, that little Hermione has 'tattled' on me, well you will be sorry for this my sweet one, you think I gave it my all when I stuck my cock in every part of you… you have not felt anything yet you ungrateful whore. Your precious baby won't know who you are. You are so lucky that I didn't just take that 'mistake'of a piece of rubbish baby with me… seen how I can really cause some damage… I don't have a preferred age limit… I could have really shown you what I could do! You will pay!

Love Drew

Falling off the bench, she pushed Draco from her body and scurried to a nearby shrub and emptied out at least a few days' worth of food, and not stopping either, her stomach lurched until she couldn't anymore. She took the letter and folded it up and placed it in her pocket. She couldn't go to class now. She needed to throw up and throw up some more.

"Hermione, are you okay? What did the letter say?" she heard him but she couldn't bring herself to listen, her body was numb as she sat there staring down at her trembling hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is it?"

"She's gone into shock Madam Pomfrey. I didn't know what to do."

She heard this all, but didn't respond. She felt herself being placed on a soft, white bed, a warm hand in hers.

"I believe she's gone Catatonic but I will have a potion brewed to put her to sleep." She heard the worried words of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, take all of Grangers things to her room, she will be here a while. And let the Professors know that she won't be in class."

Blurry faces, blurry voices, lights, white… Elle? She was with Sara, she's safe with Sara!

_Where's Draco? Where are you?_

Nothing but darkness now as Hermione journeyed into blackness, her body numb, her brain dead; she was dead to the world now until she fixed herself. Drew was not there, he was nowhere near her!

**Draco**

His heart shattered as he watched Hermione just sit there, she wasn't responding, he didn't know what to do!

He grabbed her letters, her bag everything and scooped her up and pushed through the masses of students coming out from breakfast and hurried as fast as he could to Madam Pomfrey. She had told him to take everything to her room; he took her robe as well that was hindering the nurse.

He took a second to breathe and collect himself. He walked slowly into her room, looked around for the first time. Her double bed was large with red and gold bedding; the curtains were a dark mahogany covering a large window overlooking the lake. She had pictures all over her walls, although the faces of the Weasley siblings were blacked out, only Potter was there with a face.

Her desk was full of parchment and other white muggle things. Books were on every surface and it looked like Hermione, it felt and smelt like her. He made his way over to her bed and laid back on it remembering when he slept by her side. He even remembered going hard just from her skin touching him.

He hoped she didn't feel it, considering what she had told him, he really didn't want her to think those thoughts when he was in the picture.

He looked around for a place to put her letters, he opened her drawer to find crumpled up white stuff, he looked at them closely and found them to be letters written to her by 'Drew,' knowing that this is the man who… violated her. He was a Slytherin through and through.

Sitting down he pulled out two or three.

Hermione

My sweet thing… I miss you terribly; you haven't started boarding school yet thank god. He obviously wants us together. I'm sorry I snapped when I found out you were pregnant, I honestly thought it wasn't mine for a second but I saw the way you looked at me and I knew. We had conceived a baby… but I am not happy about it. So I would still like you to get rid of it. Although you have definitely filled out during your first trimester, your breasts much larger, and your hips wider… I love how I can just grab on to them and fuck you senseless, even when you scream at me to stop, you know I can't. It's obvious you want it… the way you sleep. The way you smile at your mum… you do want me. No will never stop me.

Love Drew

Draco almost ripped the thing in half, how can someone be so heartless? Did he rape her while she was pregnant?

He crumpled it up not being able to read more and threw it back in the drawer. He closed it and placed the other letters on top of a jewelry box. He grabbed her robe and shook it out and placed it on a coat rack. He looked down when he heard a crunch; it was a piece of white thing… another letter? He knew it would be horrible if she ever realized he had read her letters but how can he help her when he didn't know.

He gritted his teeth and read the letter that caused so much trauma to Hermione that's she's unresponsive.

After throwing up his stomach content after reading the letter, he didn't feel any better… he folded it up and placed it in the drawer… he sat on her bed a little while longer and then proceeded to take a shower and get back to Hermione's side. _Fuck classes!_

He felt like crying reading the letters and really knowing what that thing did to her and how she can still carry on?

He walked into the infirmary, the nurse was in her office; he walked to the closed curtain and opened it to find five people sitting around her bed. Her eyes closed, her face serene, they had placed her in a purple gown.

"Draco how are you holding up?" he looked for the voice and found Love-good; she was sitting by the head of the bed, braiding Hermione's hair. He knew he looked like shit, his eyes blood shot, his hair still wet.

"I don't matter, how is she? Has there been any changes in her condition?"

"No, she's under an induced sleep, her brain went on overdrive. Darn Nargles."

Draco nodded and moved closer to her, placing his hand on her ankle. "Malfoy do you know why she is in this state?" he regarded Long-bottom with a nod.

"No, I don't."

"Excuse me but why is the Ferret here?"

He whirled around to see the girl Weasley by Hermione, holding her hand. He felt his body burst with rage, he looked around again and saw Potter looking grim and arsehole Weasley playing with his thumbs.

"And what are you doing here?"

"We found out that Hermione was here and we came as soon as we heard."

"Well I brought her here, and don't pretend you give a shit. Potter probably dragged you here, seeing as how she has only spoken to him."

Silence.

"Exactly, the only people she would want here anyway are the people who haven't abused her."

Long-Bottom stood and glared at Weasley. "I kept my mouth shut long enough. Ron, Ginny you have no right to be here, Harry is because he actually made an effort."

"You have_"

"Hey, hey, hey Draco we knew we would find you here, is Granger okay?" Draco turned again to find Blaise and Theo just in the gap of the curtain.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" Weasley arse shouted.

"We are here because we heard about Granger and wanted to know if she was okay, are you here to beat her some more or to insult her child?" Blaise answered calmly even looking at his nails as he said it.

Gasps were heard all around. "Okay since Zabini and Nott are here… let's just fucking calm down… I will not have Mione waking up to you Ron or even you Gin, I'm sorry but _I_ did apologize… please leave."

Potter stopped the room, his bitch girlfriend even stood speechless.

Draco was gaining more and more respect for the boy-who-lived.

The room was silent again, Draco nodded to Potter; an understanding between two foes that the girl they both cared for was more important.

He sat right next to her, holing her hand. She seemed peaceful. After years of torture, she deserves this. Her hand was warm but not moving.

"Malfoy?" he looked up and saw Potter sitting just close enough.

"What?" he hissed. Already irritated with his presence.

"What happened before she was like this?"

"Potter I'm not going to tell you. That will be breaking her trust." He waved him off but that pissed him off.

"She is my best friend, she can trust me."

"Yes but you have only yet to prove that after the hell you three shit-heads put her through. The worst part is that she doesn't trust you because she never expected you or any of you to turn on her so easily… after a lie, c'mon really? Next time she ever wants to set the record straight; you better fucking listen or I'll rip you apart." He hissed.

"Why do you care? The past 7 years _you've _made her life hell and now you're her savior?"

"I wouldn't say that but I've changed, I don't give a flying fuck if she was a muggle-born or half-vampire… I've come to enjoy her company and she does mine. The only thing you should care about is that _she _trusts me."

Silence moved around the small second again. He could hear Love-good hum while braiding her hair again.

"What are you all doing here? No visitors at this hour! Draco Malfoy, you are Head Boy you must set an example. Harry Potter, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Theo all of you must get to your classes, I have said it before that Hermione will be in this state until tomorrow."

Draco wanted to argue but knowing Hermione she'll need to have all her notes of the classes she missed.

"Mr. Malfoy? What do I owe your visit, you should be at dinner?"

He was standing just by the door, feeling utterly broken and award, in front of him were the portraits of Albus Dumbledore; the man he was told to kill, and Severus Snape; his Godfather who killed Dumbledore for him to protect his soul.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy how are you my boy?"

He looked shocked; there was no malice, no anger or disappointment… happy, mysterious joy.

"I… uh… I'm doing okay sir."

He looked at Snape who seemed deep in thought, he nodded towards him and he inclined his head with a small smile.

Unexpected was an understatement, he thought Snape hated him.

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, why are you here? Is everything alright; I heard there was a scuffle in the hospital regarding the Weasleys."

"Yes, those two don't get to pretend to be Hermione's friends when she's sick and then toss her to the side and call her horrid names in public. I won't use my words next time, I hope everyone understands. I've come because I need to know what Hermione is planning to do about her situation?" he stood straighter, his arms behind his back.

The Headmistress seemed taken aback. "Yes I know exactly what her so called friends have said about her but I will not tolerate violence, Hermione has been retaliating violently but no I will take serious action if there is another occurrence, the Weasley's will be handled. Now what do you know of Hermione's situation?"

Draco merely nodded and cleared his throat. It hurt to speak of it. "She told me Headmistress I rather not say the words."

"Well… maybe you can help her through it more than I; I guess it would be shameful to speak of this with someone my age. She told me she spoke to the police. She will most likely get a trial, I have spoken personally with our ministry and they will make the process smoother and end quickly."

"I see… what will this man get if it were to go well?"

"From what she has told me… and shown me letters I believe he will serve 25 years maybe less. Muggles do things differently."

"I… uh… read one of her letters Head Mistress and I… believe he's done it before."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't have to tell you how serious it is to 'snoop' through her private things… but I will ask her for that letter and I will give it in to her muggle authorities, I've made copies of everything else she has given me. Now, if that is all please head down to dinner."

He nodded and left. Deep in thought; that man should have been arrested, or maybe he was sent a letter or arrested. He would have mentioned something in the letter.

He made it to the Great Hall and sat at the end of the table.

*POP* he looked around and found Sara the baby sitter elf; she was holding Elle who was screeching like a banchee.

"Master Malfoy… please I don't know what to do, she's bursting with energy, and magic, I believe she knows Miss Hermione is sick." Draco looked around and found everyone staring.

"I'm sure, give her to me."

He held his arms out and the frazzled elf looked relieved. He started bouncing her up and down and cooing her, shameful of a Malfoy to do but yes. He looked through the bag and found a thing for their mouth, Hermione called them… 'lummies?' _no uh _well anyway he pulled that out and placed it in her mouth, shutting her up for the moment. He looked up and saw his entire table and hall just stared at him

"What, mind your own business!" he shouted and people turned to their food. "What is wrong Miss Elle? Hmm missing mum?"

"Mamma… whe?" his eyes widened, she almost said 'where.' He felt his heart clench. He ate a few more bites while she sucked that weird shape toy.

"Uhh Malfoy?"

He looked up and saw Potter looking terribly nervous which brought him absolute joy. "Yes Potter?"

"Can I hold her?"

He looked down at Elle, who was pulling his hair. "Uh… yeah sure, but sit here, she seems to stop crying when I'm around."

Watching Potter sit slowly, he placed Elle into his arms. He's held her many times so he got used to it but Potter looked like how one would look holding one of those eating 'Care of Magical Creatures' book.

"So, are you visiting Hermione later?"

"I don't know, maybe just so Elle can see her."

"Oh I see. Is she okay?"

Looking up he saw Potter, eyes were gleaming of unshed tears, his face was tight and his posture tense.

"No. She isn't."

Taking pleasure in his sadness and guilt, "And you are helping her?"

"Yes, as much as she'll let me and as much as I can… I don't like emotional women, too much hard work." He stated bluntly. "If you're worried about your friendship with her, don't be, she'll forgive you in the end, you just have to work for it. The Weasley twats won't have much luck… at all. Strange how even their own mother would welcome Hermione back but they can't."

Sitting there eating, getting more and more impatient with Potter as time went on, "Oh, well I'm hoping she'll forgive me yes… I've tried talking to the other two but they are stubborn. They are glaring at me right now actually." Indeed they were and yet he gave a rat's arse why?

"Well as long as you tell them to stay away from her and Elle, I won't have to curse them… just tell them that I've learned a few neat tricks from the evil snake will you… it would save everyone much needed energy." He smirked as he watched Potter shifting. "I have to take Elle; it's her bath time and feeding time."

"Didn't see you as a domestic man Malfoy, my eyes are definitely deceiving me." He laughed at Draco who picked up the bag and Elle.

"Damn I bloody look like one don't I?"

He was in the bathroom with Elle who was supposed to have her bath, but he had no way going about it… he couldn't get in the bath with her… that's odd and uncomfortable. He grabbed his wand and conjured up a large enough blue tub, filled it with just warm enough water, looking around for baby shampoo and soap and a hand loofa. Taking her little blue onsie off, and her nappy he placed her in the tub. She giggled. She was so adorable. He wiped her down and soaped her arms and belly, feet and back… he wasn't going near any other parts. She seemed alright and so he rinsed her, tipping her head back he washed her hair.

"Dadda…" she yelled as he was drying her off and trying to figure out how the nappy worked. He looked down at her, and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Yes." He didn't even think about that, he just said what came naturally and that felt natural. It felt right and he felt complete.

He went back to business looking at the nappy, "Sara!" and a quick pop later, stood the elf

"You called Master Malfoy?"

"How do you put a nappy on?"

"Must I do it for you sir?" she asked excitedly.

"No, no… I would like to learn." He asked slowly, knowing elves would blow their top when asked for help _doing_ something that they're supposed to do.

"Oh yes certainly sir. You first have to take this powder and pour it lightly below the waist so the skin does not chaff, then you take the nappy and place it flat, big side at the top and little part at the bottom. Then fold the small part over her tummy and then take the flappy folds and stick it over… there… yes that is correct Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinned, having changed a nappy. It was still quite early, only past 8 so he dressed her in a comfortable purple pajama set and set off to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey made no trouble just gave him an odd look, yes well he was now fucking domesticated.

Elle has him wrapped around her short stubby finger… that was just adorable.

He sat by Hermione who was still in her deep sleep. He only wished she wasn't having nightmares.

"Hermione, you have to wake up… and get better because it is unbecoming of a Malfoy taking care of a baby, they call me… _domesticated man_ that can seriously just punch a whole right through my ego." He said this all while cuddling Elle closer to his chest. She was looking at her mum and she seemed sad. "Oh no, I'm going to have to wake up at 4 now won't I? You so owe me for this while you get your beauty sleep, I'm losing mine. Merlin kill me now." He huffed. He knew she probably couldn't hear him but it was still nice to scold her when she couldn't retaliate. Holding Elle securely he bent over Hermione and kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear… "Come back to me"

"Mr. Malfoy, she will be awake tomorrow morning before breakfast, I wanted to give her time to get settled before her 'friends' barged in. So I will see you and the precious baby tomorrow."

He nodded and left, he could not erase the smile on his face. Not for all the galleons in the world!

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I also wanted to mention that this won't be like the average Ron-bashing stories that I do love… I am not fond of Ron in general but he isn't going to go all evil and plot Dramione's demise. You will see in later chapters!**

**Thank you very much **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hermione**

"_Come back to me." _

_That is the last thing she heard for that evening, and when she woke up… she couldn't stop her heart rate from sky-rocketing._

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with sad, kind eyes. "How are you feeling Hermione? You gave us all quite a scare."

She smiled lightly. "I'm feeling better, I'm sorry I couldn't get out of my head."

"Well that induced coma helped, now Molly Weasley is here outside, has been for the past few hours. Would you like me to tell her to come in or leave?"

Hermione felt loved. She nodded and made herself presentable quickly.

Raking her fingers through her hair but found it was in a French braid… Ginny always did this? _Did that… ugh _

"Hermione, thank merlin you are alright, honey, I was out all yesterday and when I got home I saw the clock and saw you were in the hospital!"

"I'm better now Molly, I just had a fright."

She smiled remembering going to the Weasley home the second year to find her name as well as Harry's name on the family clock, showing exactly where they were. It helped her to realize that someone cares where she is.

"What could have possibly made you need an induced sleep sweetie?"

She looked around again and couldn't bring herself to tell Molly. "I… its complicated… I'm sorry, I… will tell you…"

"Yes, yes all that teenager secret stuff, I understand… I will hold you to that dear. Now where is my little granddaughter… you know dear I am much too young for that title but I'll forgive you because she is just so adorable."

Just then the doors opened and her heart stopped. Draco Malfoy with Elle in his arms looking very comfortable, her heart clenched at the sight. He looked _very_ good.

"Morning Hermione, this little tormentor woke me up at 4," he was grinning.

"Oh I'm sorry, I did tell you before that she does. It's your own fault_ Draco Malfoy; do not tell me that you dressed my baby… my Gryffindor Lion in a green jumpsuit with a snake."

"I'm getting you back." He was smiling at Elle with such adoration.

"Well this is certainly a new development." Hermione paused as she realized Molly was there witnessing their kind exchange.

"Oh, yes I did forget to mention, Draco and I have become friends. And he's just smitten with Elle."

"Oh well than hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley… I…"

"Oh dear not to worry, you're a good man taking care of Hermione and my granddaughter the way you are… oh let me play with her?"

Draco seemed gob smacked, he handed Elle over and Molly sat in the opposite chair and played and cooed.

He came to stand just next to her, he slowly crept his hand into hers. _I swear he can hear my heart beating so fast._

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine now, I'm glad… I'm glad you're here."

He smiled and god it was beautiful. He is beautiful but he looked like he didn't sleep much.

"Have you slept?"

"Not really no; will you be discharged soon…"

"When I'm ready I guess and I am… I need to catch up on work and pay attention to my daughter." She grinned, "I'll just freshen up quick and then we can all get breakfast before class." Sara had delivered her clean robes and bag.

"Thanks Molly for coming, I hope to see you soon?"

"Oh yes dear, we must make a plan soon to meet at Hogsmeade again. I'll bring George again."

They hugged and Molly left.

They walked towards the Great Hall; a few people stopped her on their way and told her that they were glad she was better.

"Potter and the Weasley brats stopped by yesterday as well as Blaise, Love-good, Nott and Long-bottom."

"Oh, I imagine that was chaos, I don't understand how Ginny and Ronald can just be there for me when I'm in a coma but call me a whore when I'm awake. Let's sit over there, it seems like Blaise and Theo ditched Pansy."

"Yes let's sit there. Pansy has become too quiet for my liking… when that happens it's not good."

"Oh morning, to you sleeping beauty, took you long enough to awake… oh looky here Theo, Miss Elle Granger is a Slytherin after all. Let me guess, Draco dressed her this morning?"

"Oh yes, he is getting me back for leaving him alone to take care of her." Hermione huffed and sat down opposite the two Slytherins who were actually quite nice; without an evil snake man in the picture. As she ate, she listened to their conversations until Luna and Neville joined them.

"Oh Hermione we were terribly worried, Luna was beside herself angry at those blooming Nargles." Neville exclaimed receiving a glare from Luna.

"Yes, well it is true if you didn't say it so sarcastically. I hope you're feeling better Hermione, we were all so worried and a war almost broke out among a few people who came to visit you."

"Yes I heard, thanks for visiting me you guys, I appreciate it." Elle seemed content to be kissed and cuddled by Hermione after being away from her for so long; she really needed her at the moment. One day without Elle seems like a life time.

"Hermione, while I couldn't sleep last night, I decided on a few things for the Halloween ball… Brown and the Patil twins could be on the decorating team; I've told them this, they will be handling decorations, the entertainment, and our job is basically done really but we just have to take lists to McGonagall and have her sign off on them." Draco said after eating.

"Oh wonderful I was really worried about that. Well alright. Even though I'm not fond of those three nosy gossips; they are the best for the job."

Classes were torture for Hermione, yes she was… a sin coming from Hermione's mouth but it was… she felt behind and very clingy towards Elle who she had to leave in the care of Sara.

Charms, Transfiguartions and D.A.D.A left her emotionally exhausted, and D.A.D.A was dueling class that day and so she was physically exhausted too.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left the hospital so soon?" she looked around and saw Harry next to her.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad you came to visit me yesterday… you know me, losing even one class worth of knowledge brings me down. All I need to do today is do my patrols with Draco, sign off on the Quiddich rescheduling and then do my homework and sort Elle for the evening."

"How about you let me help with a few things?"

"Like what Harry?"

"Well I am a prefect Hermione, I'll patrol and help Malfoy with the Quiddich things, seeing as how he and I are both captains and we can handle it quicker."

"Harry, you would willing do something with Draco?"

He stopped her in the corridor. His hand on her shoulder, almost like before. "Yes, I would… it's an unspoken agreement that he and I both care about you, and setting our differences aside… now… you get to your common room… don't focus too much on your homework and then play with Elle, I will find Malfoy." He hesitantly kissed her cheek and left.

_Wow, if getting hospitalized is the answer to stop all fights, yup than I will do it… joking of course._

She got to the common room, she found Elle in the play pen, throwing what looked like a pair of white socks at Sara. "Oh no, did she free you Sara?"

"Oh Miss, no she didn't, I am already free; she likes dressing me up." Hermione giggled at the sight of a small baby telling a mystical creature what to wear.

"Well Sara that dress looks lovely on you. Did you magically change the size?"

The elf had a very large grin on her face, her big hazel eyes open with full of love. "Oh no Miss, that is the work of Miss Elle, she seemed to think it and it happened. I believe her magical core has formed… now it's just a matter of helping her control it."

Hermione sat down and stared at her baby with absolute joy. "Oh my, so… but I don't know how? I mean I can't even help her talk?"

"That is why I am here, many young girls in previous years became pregnant… pure bloods, muggle-borns, half bloods and I showed them how to help their young ones grow without harming themselves or others… at this stage, her understanding is nil, we'll have to give her something to do to decrease her energy and when she's one, we will help her. For now while I'm around her magic is harmless."

Hermione nodded quickly and excitedly. She played with Elle for another hour and started on all her homework. She had 7 essays to complete for the week. And she will not be 'taking it easy.'

3 hours later, it was already 10, she missed dinner. She looked around tiredly and found Sara had already taken Elle to bed. She felt like a terrible mum. Not even having time to take your own fucking child to sleep.

"Hey Hermione, why are you still up?" looking at the portrait, she saw Malfoy, pulling of his robes and toeing off his boots and loosening his tie.

"I just finished all my homework. Did you and Harry manage everything?"

"Yes, and let me tell you… the boy-who-lived is bloody annoying, goodness how you two were ever friends is beyond me."

She just rolled her eyes. "Well… I… will be off to bed then Draco, thank you for taking the slack off me. I am dead on my feet right now." She laughed, rubbing her eyes.

She was suddenly pulled up and into his arms, she looked at him in shock; all he did was laugh. He walked her bridal style towards her door, and placed her gently in the bed. "Would… would you like to stay?"

She didn't even think of that, how can I say such a… hussy thing?

"Are you sure?"

She nodded without her brain's consent… but her heart felt better."

He was smiling again. "Sure, I'll go change first."

She climbed under the covers after putting on her small dress; she pulled open her drawer and found the other letters she didn't read yet.

Hermione Granger

I recorded all of your letters and the letter you wrote with everything that has happened, I have confirmation that Drew Barington has been arrested and received a court summons. You have a trial date set in November of the 15th at 1:00pm and the court will decide from there, I would like to meet with you again and have a lawyer meet with you. I have received letters from a Mrs. Jean Granger stating that she will be a character witness for you, and she wants me to promise that your daughter will not ever be allowed near him. please send me a date when you can meet. I will see you then.

P.s from my personal opinion, I believe it will go smoothly and it will be over with quickly.

Officer Kaila Stayson.

Hermione smiled. She was happy again.

"What is it?"

She looked up and saw Draco walk in with black silk boxers and a vest. He climbed in quickly and pulled her against him.

"I didn't tell you this but I also spoke to the muggle officers and I reported everything, the officer sent me this on yesterday saying that they've arrested him and there will be a trial on the 15th of November, my mum told her that she'll be my character witness too."

"That's great news, um… are you also going to give in that recent letter from _him_?" she looked at him, she just knew he read it.

"You read it didn't you?" she accused, feeling suddenly terribly sick. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry but I did, I only did it because I was worried about you, I thought someone had died!"

"You had no fucking right Draco?"

"I'm sorry okay, look… I only care about you and getting that bastard sent to prison, I'm hoping for Azkaban but that's unlikely, but they need to know, it will help you win."

"It is disgusting what he wrote Draco! I… can't have people knowing that!"

"You reported him Hermione, people will know. But who cares? You… and maybe… others… will be safer too, it's the price of freedom from that scum." Hermione was crying now suddenly, she held the blanket up to her chest; she covered her face and cried. She felt his hand on her shoulder but she couldn't look at him.

"Hermione…"

"What Draco?"

"I… I'm really sorry I betrayed your privacy but I know now… and I… can maybe help you now that I know more?"

"I didn't want you to know in the bloody first place Draco! This is horrible, this… this_" her breathing was out of control; she jumped out of bed and ran to her extra inhaler in her desk. Sucking the oxygen in she desperately needed and started clearing her thoughts. She was pacing. "How would you feel if I knew something dark about your past and then 'snooped' through your things?"

"Do it, make it even." She looked at him confused again.

"What?"

"Do it… the letters from my father are in my desk drawer, go and get them and read them all. I didn't read all your letters Hermione, but I did read a few, but I couldn't just wait for you to get better and wait longer for you to tell me, it was killing me that you were hurting."

She huffed. "I will go get a letter!" she was being spiteful; she knew he was being sincere and he looked uncomfortable in her bed when she wasn't there and that made her feel bad too. _No! He went through her private things, he bloody hell knows things she wished to keep from him. _

She marched through the bathroom into his room; it was the same, although the colour scheme was green and silver, but there were no pictures except with one of his mother with him on her lap by his bed. She moved to the desk and managed to get the top letter, it was wrinkled and it looked like he read it a few times.

Her heart stopped. This was about her? Her legs were weak and she fell onto his desk chair, clutching her chest as she read the vile words… not directed at her but to him. She looked up when she heard a cough.

"Does it make it better? Knowing something dark about me?" he asked quietly, his arms folded over his chest.

"It makes it worse… I'm sorry Draco; I… shouldn't have done this."

"It's fine Hermione, I just hope you can forgive me?"

"Yes… I understand that I haven't really said much about anything, I guess it just hurts to replay it because I feel like I should have been able to do something about it. I am a witch for pete's sake, I helped defeat Voldemort, but I can't stop a muggle from doing that."

"Well, all that matters is that you did something now, you have a trial next month, and you have me to help you."

She jumped up, dropping the parchment to the ground and practically pounced Draco. She kissed him then. Hard and soft at the same time, his lips opened eagerly and thus began the battle of their tongues. His arm wrapped around her waist and the other held the bottom of her thigh. She felt tingles and heat wherever he held her. He was an amazing kisser. She felt her back against his bedroom door, the wood hard on her back but she didn't care. They broke apart to catch their breath but Draco carried on placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to her exposed flesh… her neck, her collar-bone… her shoulder, lower where her night dress covered her chest. It was a dark blue silk dress that reached just mid-thigh, she felt confident when she wore it; 'Drew' never saw it which made her feel even more powerful.

Even after everything that happened to her and it was recently too, she felt heat in her belly from Draco's continuous kisses, his hand gripped her waist just hard enough and she felt his finger nails on the back of her thigh… she wasn't afraid… she knew he wouldn't dream of hurting her and it was safe to do just this.

When she felt his… member against the inside of her thigh she tensed, but allowed him to grind against her for a few moments because _she wanted_ this. But not yet, she wanted it but wasn't ready for it just yet.

"Wait…"

He stopped immediately, "I'm sorry, I… I wasn't thinking." His face a bit pink and his eyes so dark, she smiled at his sweetness. He was panting and it made her tremble.

"I'm fine Draco, we were… just going a bit fast… but I liked it, so thank you. Let's get to bed." He let her slide down him, he didn't move away from her and she felt terribly exposed with dress moved up. Pulling it down and straightening it, she took his hand in hers and walked to her bedroom.

**Draco**

The feel of skin was what he was dreaming about, his hand was moving over very soft skin as he dreamt of the woman of his dreams, soft, rich beautiful pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful dress that accentuates her figure, long perfect legs, wide hips, nice high breasts… curly brown hair… he knew even when he was asleep that he was dreaming of none other than Hermione Granger. His body felt warm… too warm but it was nice so he stayed like that.

His hand moved up and down the soft skin, not knowing where but he was happy just to be doing this. His dream Hermione let him do this, she was even slightly moaning. Which spurred him on more, dream Hermione must like it a lot…

His aching member hot in his boxers as he rotated his hips against her, _merlin…_

Brightness gleamed over his face; it was morning… early morning still as it didn't make him uncomfortable. He opened his eyes slowly; his brain was trying to figure out where he was; it looked familiar? _Oh shit…_ his eyes opened wider as he realized he was in Hermione's room, in her bed… and she was currently moaning to the caresses of his hand on her… he looked under the cover and found his hand on the top of her thigh, very close to her… _heat, oh so fucking hot.. Shit he is fucked._ _Think Draco, fucking think!_

_Okay, pretend to still be sleeping then… turn over? Yes! Perfect. I will do that! _Breathing as any normal sleeping person would, he as naturally as he could, pulled his arm and hand away from her and rolled over. He was thinking that he'd rather be under the covers with his face between her firm thighs, but he was sure he'd be killed for that.

He couldn't pretend to sleep any longer, getting up he saw it was 7, usually Hermione would be out of bed. He moved around the room only then remembering it wasn't his and that he didn't leave anything and then walked towards the bathroom. He looked down and sighed in disappointment… _bloody cock, getting me into deep trouble! _Draco groaned inwardly as he swiped over it. He quickly turned the shower on and placed one hand to balance himself on the wall… and without mercy, he grabbed himself and started and was met with lovely images to go with it. Afterwards he felt wrong… they weren't officially a couple and he would do that… _oh merlin, I am so fucked._

After the shower he walked to his room and started getting ready. He heard Elle in her cot in her room and moved swiftly, he wanted Hermione to rest some more. He looked over into Elle's eyes and he could see her smiling with her toothless mouth, it was quite adorable.

"Morning girlie? How did you sleep?" he asked… feeling suddenly stupid for asking a small baby a question. She won't bloody answer. He moved her so she was comfortable. "Are you hungry?"

She was squealing with delight as he swung her, he still felt uncomfortable holding her but it seemed natural to be so, Hermione probably felt that way too.

He 'accio'ed' a milk bottle, and realized he had no idea how to warm it to the exact temperature. "Okay, let's see if your mummy is awake shall we?" he asked yet again, grumbling about 'brick walls' he slowly opened Hermione's door and found her sitting up. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning… when did you wake up?"

"A while ago, you needed rest so I didn't wake you… do you want to feed her now or after your bath?"

"Oh I usually feed her while I bathe…" he felt oddly aroused as he remembered her soapy body in the bath. He cleared his throat and placed Elle in Hermione's arms.

"I'm… going to make us some tea… you don't have much time so I'll make us breakfast up here shall I?"

She smiled and nodded.

He left her and started rummaging through the fridge. He found bread, eggs, bacon and cheese. During his summer after the war, he decided he wanted to learn to cook, so after much persuasion from his favourite House Elf Tinky, he managed to learn all the basic cooking skills and Tinky showed him how to use muggle appliances if he ever found himself in a muggle home.

Best idea he ever came up with seeing as he really likes a muggle witch.

He had everything done and on plates as soon as Hermione and Elle emerged, dressed for school and Elle dressed in a green long sleeved cotton shirt and black trousers. "You've finally seen the error of your ways, Slytherin is really the best house isn't it Hermione?" he teased ignoring her glare.

"She suits green however she is a Gryffindor. Slytherins don't appeal to innocent people Draco."

"Oh… so _I_ don't appeal to you?" he hummed. "Well, you will soon be amazed."

The next 15 minutes they ate their breakfast over talking about their classes and the Ball.

They walked to Potions; Draco couldn't help but smile as he walked with Hermione through the halls, he glared at people who were pointing and whispering.

"Welcome, welcome… alright I have decided to give you a new potion to work on… and no nothing dangerous, yes we will be learning dangerous potions and you can use your knowledge to apply to the potions… but I will not be having 'accidents' in this class."

Draco was busy _not_ listening and couldn't help but stare at Hermione, she was so cute and beautiful when she was writing furiously at her parchment. She was so smart.

_Draco you are fucking whipped!_

_I know_

"Who can tell me what Veritaserum is?" the professor asked him.

"It's a truth serum and is very powerful; it's usually used in interrogations and is very effective if made correctly. It's forbidden to use on students."

"Very good, 10 points to Slytherin, now… I want you all like before to write me a full essay disclosing anything you can think of involving this potion and any bad side-effects it may have… and then we will be brewing it and the winning table may use it on anyone they like… as long as I make sure it is correct and it can only be used for a few minutes, discreetly of course."

Draco was suddenly dreading this… what if Hermione used it on him? What if some arse uses it on Hermione, what if someone asks him Death Eater related questions? _Fuck my fucking life_

"Draco, we will win, do you honestly think we won't… we kind of need too, we both need to…" Hermione was thinking the exact same thing as he was. He cleared his mind and started on his essay, determined to get an outstanding for the potion.

An hour later Draco and Hermione were done and handed in their essays and started on the potion along with Potter… Pansy… Love-good… Thomas…'s tables…

It took 28 days to finish so he had time to collect his thoughts.

During lunch Hermione had called for Elle, and they sat at the end of the table. Love-good, Long-bottom and Potter were present.

"Hermione…" he looked up and saw Thomas Finnegan, they looked petrified to be there… maybe he should glare some more and so he glared some more. Their eyes were wide and their hands were holding their wands.

"Oh hello, how are you?"

They relaxed a tad. _Curse her good, bloody heart_

"We wanted to congratulate you on your daughter, we never said anything bad about you… we got sick of the people always gossiping, and it made us not be around them anymore, as you've maybe noticed, we sit with the Huffle-puffs now and then as well as the Ravenclaws who only talk about classes."

"Oh I did notice. I'm not angry with you two… you don't have to apologize, I'm only angry with two certain red-heads… I never needed anyone's approval over my baby so I'm fine with it… would you like to say hi?"

The two boys grinned. "Yes please, Cho would like to come around too?" she nodded. _Bless her beautiful heart._

Draco just watched as a few other people came over and hugged Hermione. "See people get some sense after a few weeks." Draco muttered. He looked over at Blaise and Theo who made their way over, they were both grinning like very happy villains.

"What did you do?"

"We decided to have some fun with a couple of certain red-heads…" he looked around them and saw Weasley one and two looking horrified, he looked closer and saw wriggling in their plates.

"That is disgusting but well done."

The rest of lunch was great, no drama… more and more people came to apologize although a few glared because of it. He didn't understand why people were angry with her just because she had a baby… who cares.

Transfiguration was next… they were working on the techniques of becoming an Animagus… Draco thought it was excellent, he really wanted to become one.

He never asked Hermione, he should… later.

"Alright, please get together with your respective partners and discuss what you would like to become… however this is also a theoretical class, so you don't _have_ to become one… in my opinion as a registered Animagi, it is quite a thrill and very fascinating."

She changed into a cat, a striped black and grey cat, one he has seen only a handful of times and it was bloody fantastic every time.

He turned his body to the side and waited patiently for Hermione to finish… with whatever notes she imagined.

"Hermione…" he snapped his fingers in front of her face, she startled… awake to reality and almost fell, he had her by the arm quickly though.

"Goodness, have patience…"

"I do… just not when you are writing, reading, studying and all that bookworm stuff… now… oh don't mope… it's a compliment or just a statement of fact." He chided. Loving the pout she had on her face. He moved in closer by her ear "I really want to kiss you now." He felt her breath on his neck and it drove him crazy.

"I… what would you like… to be?"

He smiled, kissing her ear and looking her in the eyes. "A white wolf and would you like to be an Animagi?"

She nodded, but her breathing was still a bit hard. It turned him hard. She was shuffling around in her bag… and there it is… _I made her breathless_. After she finished using her inhaler he waited for her answer

"I'd like to be the Asian wild dog, the Dhole."

"I like the fact that we would both be in the same sort of species." He winked.

"I rather not think of that while I'm trying to turn into one… you sir are a pervert."

The rest of the class was spent learning the theory, techniques and incantations.

"Let's sit out by the lake while you study, I know it's cold but I'll cast a bubble around us."

She smiled and they walked to find Elle, she was with Sara as well as Potter and he could see the Weasels were not far away.

"Oh hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I saw Sara walk around with her pointing at all the portraits, Elle found it hilarious when the portraits were making funny faces at her."

Draco was beside himself pissed, no one took her without his or Hermione's… only Hermione's permission… _fuck, I am so whipped._

"It's fine Harry, we were going outside to study and all, would you like to come too?" Draco ignored her and just watched the red-heads; they were constantly together, looking murderous…

"Potter, isn't your girlfriend angry with you?" he was lounging against a tree, pretending to study, to make Hermione happy who was currently writing out a few extra credit essays.

"She is, but she knows she wrong… that's why she doesn't talk to me, it's her guilty conscious. Ron hasn't got many friends left the way he's acting, so I'm his only friend, but since I'm 'fraternizing with the enemy' he's angry with me."

Potter grinned at Hermione who frowned. "Am _I _always the enemy in our little group? Have you noticed…? Krum… and then during our camping missions and now this, it's all very repetitive." She was looking incredibly sad.

"It's nothing to do with you Hermione, you knew Weasel was in love with you… this just caught him off guard, none of it is your fault… not one thing." He emphasized that as vaguely as he could. Potter was looking at them suspiciously.

"Malfoy why are you so suddenly all nice, I have not once received a hex?" Draco smirked at Potty's pouty face.

"I could supply one right now? And yes it's true I have grown up somewhat, I think it was time to set the petty childhood hexes behind us, the war changed everything, including me."

"Are we the new trio?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

He rolled over and groaned. "Oh merlin no, don't think such horrors!" pulling some grass out of the earth and throwing some in her hair.

"Please yes, even if this is a truce, I think I'd kill him based on his ego, his arrogance, and all his qualities in the space of five minutes."

"That hurts Potter." He feigned a hurt expression.

"Mamma! Dadda!" Draco stiffened. _Shit, she listened to him. _He could see Potters face scrunch up with distaste.

"Hermione, your taste did not rub off on her...!"

"Oh shoot, I think she just assumed since we are always together, but I've never really focused on the 'dadda' word before."

While Hermione sat with Elle at the shore, he had cast a barrier around her so that she wouldn't fall in. Potter was still staring at him.

"What Potter, that hex is looking pretty good right now?"

"Did you like that? Being called that by Elle?"

He shook his head. "I'm not her father and never will be…" _not convincing enough!_

"It's okay if you do, you spend just as much time with her like Hermione, it's a natural thing to want to be."

What was Potty saying? Did he want Hermione to get together with him… Draco Malfoy… big Death Eater?

"And what are you getting at Potter?"

"I'm saying that… I can see right through you and right through Hermione, I know when she's sad and when she's lonely, and she seemed that way the minute I saw her again, but then it wasn't there a couple of weeks later. She's happy with you it seems scary to think, but it's true. And you seem less sad around _her_; it's not a bad thing to want to have a happy life and maybe a happy family Malfoy. It means you are human."

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind if Hermione and I got together?"

He didn't need the boy-who-won't-bloody-die's permission. "Yes, I would… you two seem to complete each other and I will most likely deny all of this, but I'm happy she's happy. someone will be there for her when I can't. I am still friends with Ron and I won't break up with Hermione, so I might not always be around."

Draco sat up, and against the bark, he felt angry by those words. _If only you fucking knew Potter! You would want to fucking die right now if you fucking knew! _Draco felt like dying when he found out.

"Hermione understands that you are with the girl and friends with her brother, but don't choose sides, hang out with her when you want to, don't let the ginger siblings decide what your life will be like. It sure will benefit them if you choose them. 7 years of friendship was thrown out the minute they started throwing insults her way… don't you want to be Hermione's friend longer than that… I know you know she's worth it."

"Of course she is, but I love Ginny, and the only reason they are like this is because they don't know anything about Hermione at the moment… Hermione is still the same as always, she keeps her secrets and only when she is in the darkest place of the world will she only think of telling us. What if something is wrong with her and she won't even tell us? But I know she's told you. How would you feel if your closest friend wouldn't tell you something? I feel torn and defeated inside, hearing all the shite that people have been saying, and I know none of its true. How can I defend her properly if I don't know what's going on."

Draco tried to say something else but Potter was already walking off. He did look defeated and angry.

"Why did Harry leave?" he looked at Hermione who was holding an irate baby.

"He's angry with everything."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't told him."

She was shaking her head as she sat in front of him. He sighed deeply, moving forward and held her hand.

"Hermione, I am not friends with Potter and I could see that he is incredibly hurt and he even told me he feels defeated, he's being pulled from all sides. Protecting your name from his long time girlfriend and friends at school and he doesn't even know why he has to do this. He doesn't know what's going on with you, and I think it will help your friendship and your future with him as friends if you at least told him… it will make him feel less useless."

"Harry isn't useless, how do I know he won't slip?"

"You trust him with your life, this is your life… she is your life… trust him with that. You trusted me… and I'm a prick."

"You aren't."

"But you see where I'm going? Potter knows I know something and that is the ultimate stab in the back." She looked like she was about to cry, she started rubbing her arms and kissing her palms. "You haven't done anything wrong Hermione but he sees it that way, you told his enemy something that you should have told him. I think you should do it tonight… at the dorm, I'll be there with you."

She was crying, he took Elle from her and placed her next to him and dragged Hermione onto his lap and whispered comforting words. That afternoon was difficult, he never really knew how to comfort anybody really and tonight will be the worst. Hopefully Potter won't be unbearable… or worse… start crying.

**Hey readers! **

**Sorry about the horribly late update, I've been terribly busy with things…. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and I promise to be more consistent.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hermione**

It was going to be hard, harder than anything. She was so drunk when she told Draco that she just kept talking but Harry will want to know everything… _everything_, with Draco in the room?

_This is why I never wanted to tell anybody!_

_You had too, it was killing you, and you know I'm right!_

_Screw you! I don't care at least I would not have to deal with this shame and embarrassment!_

_But you always were embarrassed and ashamed. Grow a pair and face up to everything!_

Draco was talking to her or at least she thought he was. "Hermione, calm the fuck down. Look Elle is asleep, she is washed, fed and asleep and it will only be you, me and Potter. Now drink some tea and sit the fuck down…"

His commands weren't horrible, he was nervous too she guessed and his calmness was helping her nerves.

The knock on the portrait came then and she gasped. Horrified!

No, no, no, NO!

She grabbed her inhaler and sucked in all that she could. She watched Draco eye her carefully before letting Potter in.

"Hey, oh this is nice. Maybe I should have tried harder to become Head boy… I thought killing Voldemort would do it…" Hermione rolled her eyes; he never brought up his role in the war, maybe to joke about it, but rarely.

"Well it seems bringing in Death Eaters would do the trick. Sit over there." Hermione laughed, hard at that very casual comment.

The two boys looked at her as if she had gone mental. "Sorry, you two are just so relaxed and casual mentioning those things."

"What's this about Hermione, your letter sounded cryptic and quite frightening."

"That was me Potter, I… think it's best that you two fix your relationship and so… Hermione… go ahead." She looked at Draco for a long time and couldn't help but smile a little. _He wanted their relationship to be fixed; he cared about her and oh goodness._

"I… know we apologized and everything but it's not enough, I had hoped it would be because what I'm about to… say will not be easy, and I wished it never needed to be said. Those months I spent with my family… or my mother… it wasn't just… um…" she quickly drank some of her tea before she continued, holding the cup with two hands as she felt it would slip from her sweaty hands. "It wasn't just hard because I lost my father when I thought I never did, but because of my mother's boyfriend." She let that set in, hoping he would just pick it up.

"He wasn't nice to you?"

"That is an understatement Harry, he was violent… uhm… he would hit me and then he would rape me."

It was an incredibly long time before anyone spoke, she looked at Draco who smiled at her, he held her hand, she looked back at her best friend; he was looking at the ground.

"So… Elle is?"

"His daughter unfortunately, It was an accident, he never meant to get me pregnant, and I sure as hell didn't want to be."

"Why did you never terminate the pregnancy?"

"I… I told my mum I was going to and she said that it was my responsibility seeing how I wasn't careful. She only recently knows that I was raped. I… thought about it a lot and knew that I wouldn't have come back here the same Hermione, I was depressed, hurt, in pain and I knew I wouldn't have made it if I ever got rid of her so I took a chance and haven't regretted since."

"You didn't tell us because you thought we would… hate you?"

He was speaking like a robot, plain, simple and confused. "Yes, but also thought you guys wouldn't accept me and Elle but I was wrong… I wouldn't have been accepted even if I wasn't raped." She thought back to the way she was treated when she got here with her precious daughter. They would probably just call her a whore and say she asked for it.

Harry stood then. "Hermione, I will only say this once. We were stuck in our own darkness and didn't see you for 16 months or 17 months, Ron loves you and maybe still does but he was stuck… we were all stuck because you never came. You were stubborn; you thought we would just throw you away because of this. _This_ doesn't change the way we feel about you, _this _made you change the way you feel about us. You trusted Malfoy with this, maybe even McGonagall, even bloody Hagrid. I never thought he knew but he always threatened Ron when he made a comment about you but it all makes sense now. Bloody hell Hermione, if Malfoy didn't make you, you would never have told us?"

"I would have, he just gave me the push I was drunk and very depressed when I told Draco, I didn't want to tell him or anybody, but when Hagrid brought you all up in one of our conversations… I flipped, I started crying and I told him. This was never meant to be heard. Do you really think being raped will change anything… people will now call me names. They will say I _asked_ for it!"

She was hysterical, she was standing to which made Harry sit. Draco was pulling her down but he didn't say a thing.

"Everybody fucking calm down."

It did, Draco calmed her down.

"Look Harry, I trusted all of you, and I didn't want you all to pity me and look at Elle as a fucking mistake, I don't want her to ever feel unloved and not wanted, do you have any idea what I have to do in a few years, I have to tell her that her father was a sick, disgusting man who has tried to kill her on more than one occasions. The way you all treated me the first time you saw me was horrific, Ronald even thinking to put his hands on me… the way… that man did… and how you and Ginny didn't stop him and what made me want to tell you the truth after that?"

"Hermione, Ron and Gin would be groveling at your feet right now if they knew what you told me, c'mon give us some credit… You know Ron, he's a hot-headed arse, he hardly speaks to me now for apologizing to you, you know he's always hated Slytherins and to see the girl he loves easily getting along with the worst of them all."

Hermione was crying now. She leaned into Draco as she did this, feeling his hands rubbing circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"When did it start?"

She looked up and Harry still had that emotionless face on, her heart clenched uncomfortably, was he even more defeated?

"I… uhm… the night I came home, I was… just told my dad had died earlier in May when the war was still going and I lost it… I met him and he was very kind, very funny. I was outside, my mum had gone out to buy some takeaway and he brought out some alcohol… I've never been much of a drinker but I needed it. He was asking me questions about him. About my school and friends I have. I thought… 'wow this guy really is a catch for my mum' he was just like my dad. And then he over powered me and did it."

Harry was breathing shallowly, his hands clenched at his sides, his face demonic.

"Hermione… I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry that you had to suffer through that… and your first time no less, merlin I'm sorry." He looked sick.

Her face went red when he mentioned her taken virginity. She was hoping to keep that a secret!

She felt the hand on her back stiffen.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom…" he didn't wait for any reply he shot up like a rocket and ran to the bathroom.

She felt terribly sad then, I guess no one wants to hear that.

_See now he is probably throwing up and disgusted!_

_Or he just needs the toilet_

_To throw up in yes!_

"Hermione, shit I just mucked it up?"

She cringed and nodded. He moved around to her side and held her while she cried some more.

"Can you tell me more or was this enough for tonight?"

"Uhm… I just wanted to thank you for listening, I appreciate it but I really don't want Ronald and Ginny to know."

"Hermione can I convince you otherwise. I hate what they've been doing and it kills me to see our relationships just disappear so quickly but they are hurting too. Will you think about it?"

She huffed but nodded. He hugged her a long time. "Thank you Hermione… I really am so sorry and I will be here for you every step of the way, you can tell me anything when you feel up to it."

She watched him leave an only after a while did she go to the bathroom.

"Draco?" she called when he didn't answer she started knocking some more.

"_Please, _don't come in!" too late, she opened the door and immediately regretted it, he looked so sad and hopeless, he wasn't facing her. He was kneeling on his knees above the toilet, the smell of sick wafting through the room.

"I was hoping you really just needed the toilet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. That was unexpected news to hear." He was wiping his mouth with toilet paper, "I know it may seem wrong… but I was thinking it would have been better if you weren't a virgin, then it would not have hurt so much."

She stayed quiet, he didn't turn when he confessed that but she knew he was really struggling to stay controlled.

"It always hurt Draco, it _still_ hurts."

She moved closer and placed her hands on his back; he had taken off his shirt and was bare from the waist up. She started rubbing circles over his clammy back. She felt ridges everywhere.

"I'm sorry… I am so fucking sorry Hermione; I… don't know what to do."

"Just get better Draco. I understand it's sickening to know all of this." She patted his back that didn't feel as smooth as it looked. And moved to go to her room and cry.

She was pulled back; he used his wand to clean his mouth and stood to meet her eyes. "I am sickened with any man who would do such a thing, you I am not sickened by. I was just hoping you had a good experience with the Weasel to think about while… anyway, I'm not sickened and you're not getting rid of me so easily." She smiled. He smiled and it was perfect. It made her insides feel like jelly.

He picked her up easily and walked her to her room. He lay her down and slowly got on top of her and started snogging her senseless. As he placed wet kisses down her neck, slowly pulling her straps lower and kissing her exposed skin, her eyes fell on her hands, but she wasn't focused on them but what they were on top of.

"Draco…" she whispered, he didn't stop though not that she wanted him to, but she wanted to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked much louder, breaking the lust spell. He looked confused and knelt back between her legs.

"Your back…"

His face flushed crimson. "I… I usually put a disappearing spell on them, sorry… I'll do it now." He was about to but she stopped him.

"What are they?"

"You read my letter Hermione." She was confused but then remembered what it said. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Are you seriously surprised that it is real and not just a graphic threat?"

"Yes, I am… I thought it was a bluff, threats… turn around." She demanded softly. He looked hesitant but in the end he sighed and turned, letting his feet dangle off the bed.

"Don't make a big deal out of it."

She gasped again, feeling her breathing coming on fast at the sight she saw. His entire back was full of ridges, of scars. "Why aren't they healed?"

"He… used Snape's lovely curse, he did it after I didn't kill Dumbledore or just looked at him wrong, he only closed the wounds when it was too late to heal them, he locked me in the… my… room for the remainder of the time and only after a couple of hours of bleeding out did he preform the spell. And Auntie Bella gave him some of her cursed blades and he used that on me too. It really isn't a big deal."

"It is; it really is Draco." She felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see the tears but she couldn't stop them.

"What?" he turned and his face was stone. "Look I'm not looking for fucking pity, just forget about it!" he got off the bed, his cheeks were red but from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. She didn't know what to do.

She was left alone… she felt selfish and angry at him for leaving her especially tonight. She curled up under her blanket and just let the tears fall. He wasn't coming back tonight.

**Draco**

He walked quickly to his room and couldn't do anything but destroy everything he could, _fucking hell! Why, why did she have to cry for him!_

Draco felt all the anger boil hotter in his body at the thought of his father and Aunt Bella at that moment. He hardly looked at the scars on his back; he knows where each one is; which one was first. How he was positioned and how he was mocked by his father.

"_Draco, get down there now!" he was still fidgety after the entire Dumbledore fiasco, so he didn't even hear his father scream at him._

_The cane hit him across the cheek; his father was so pathetic; he would rather hit Draco with a cane than his own fist. _

"_Father please!" he begged because he was deathly afraid of the Dungeons, the cries, the screams he heard from upstairs coming from the cells. _

"_Get down there now you pathetic insolent child!" Draco was looking down the dark stairs leading to the dungeon, sucking in air he squared his shoulders and walked down, stalling as much as he could. He didn't want to admit it but he was really scared. During the Dark Lord's reign, his father became mental. Killing, torturing, raping whenever he could. He didn't think twice when Draco needed punishment. _

_As soon as he was in the dark room, wand-less and shaking from the damp cold; his father pushed him with his cane into one of the cells. Draco heard whimpers and crying… from the mud-bloods that were found for… pleasure. _

"_Draco you've dishonored our family, you've dishonored the Dark Lord, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_He's dead, just not by my hand, why does it matter!"_

_Draco was desperate, he didn't want to be down here, he's never had to be down here and when he was he was with a fellow Death Eater and had to act like an emotionless prat. While they chose a girl and took them roughly there for him to see, he would usually stay behind to 'torture' them but he stayed behind to heal them. _

"_IT WAS YOUR FUCKING JOB DRACO! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LEARN IF YOU GO UNPUNISHED?"_

_Draco moved back towards the wall, biting his tongue. "CRUCIO!" his father screamed. His entire body burned from the inside out. 'You have got to mean it!' his father would say, so Draco knew with certainty that his father hated his worthless self. Draco trained himself to not react to their pleasure, he bit his tongue and dropped to the ground, his eyes trained on his father's cold eyes. There was no recognition in those eyes. _

_As soon as the torture stopped he heard 'clinking' and looked up, and saw the chains and shackles move down like snakes and wrap around his wrists. He was yanked up to stand, facing the dark, dirty wall. _

"_Lucius darling, you must be able to see what you are doing to make it even more beautiful." Draco clenched his teeth when he heard his sadistic Aunt near him. He felt her hands along his waist, pulling his shirt out of his pants, her nails raked up and down his back and his stomach. She always did things like this, especially when they're alone. It irked him that his own Aunt took pleasure from touching him. _

"_Bella darling, I will leave soon enough… so please refrain from that while I am here." Draco wanted to kill his father. Who allows his son to get… never mind it is Lucius. _

"_I am just removing his shirt darling." And she did so, terribly slowly. While grazing her nails over his crotch and hip bones… _

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

_Draco gasped at the mention of that spell, he relived the first time he was cast with it, but it was Potter who shouted the spell, he still has the long, horrid scar down his chest. _

_The ripping of flesh was not new to him, he heard the cackling of his Aunt who was right next to him, breathing in his ear, biting his shoulder until he felt blood trickle down his arm, the spell kept being shouted. He heard her mutter a spell at the bite mark._

_His legs buckled under him, and he was hanging from the chains, hissing at the torn flesh, Bellatrix roughly scraped her nails over his back, causing him to cry out. _

"_Looks like he responds better to me darling Lucius, why don't you let me carry on with the punishment?"_

_What felt like hours later, after Lucius used a few cursed knives did he leave, promising to be back before he died. He really didn't give a fuck._

"_Awh sweet Draco, do you understand now?" he shook his head away from her sickening face. She was whispering disgusting things in his ear, licking up the sweat on his forehead. _

"_Just do it next time Draco; or you will be suffering under me… or not suffering at all actually… I could be quite… gratifying if you let me."_

"_Fuck off!" he hissed. He's never hit women but she wasn't one and he would do much more than that._

"_Awh you hurt me so, why won't you give me a little taste Draco." _

_His head was burning; his legs could hardly keep him up. "Heal me Bellatrix." He ordered. She pouted, but didn't do it._

"_What do I get?"_

"_You get the satisfaction of healing your _nephew_." He always tried to make that clear to the delusional woman._

_He was pushed slightly away from the wall, and roughly turned around, his arms twisted over each other and his back hit the hard rough wall. He hissed at the contact, his shirt was off somewhere by his feet. He got a better look at the evil woman and she was holding his hips and staring down his body with a dirty grin. _

"_STOP NOW Bellatrix or you'll find I'm not so kind when I'm out of these chains!" he calmly whispered._

_He didn't have time to say more, her mouth was on his in an instant, he didn't respond. She soon got tired of his lack of responsiveness so she left with a sneer._

Draco was in bed, as his mind remembered his torture. It sickened him that his own flesh and blood would do this to him and even his fucking Aunt wanting to fuck him.

He moved off the bed and went to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Draco?"

He turned away from his sick and saw Hermione; she was leaning against the door. "What Hermione?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied. Flushing the toilet he turned to the sink and started brushing his teeth.

"You've thrown up a lot today, something's wrong; I can take you to Madam Pomfrey." He turned to her, and walked back into his room.

"I'm not sick, you can go now."

She didn't, she followed him into his bedroom.

He felt awkward, usually people stayed away when he was angry, because he would do stupid things when he was angry.

"Your room, what happened?"

"I break things when I get angry and so if you would kindly leave…"

He was still pissed at her for what happened. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, but I do want to say is that I've been thinking and I want to thank you."

He was suddenly terribly confused. "What?"

"You never looked at me with pity, maybe empathy but never pity and I should have paid you the same courtesy, I'll leave. Good night."

Draco groaned; he walked quickly towards her and pulled her back into him; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, I have a lot of shit in my life that I'm trying to work through, I guess no one cared enough to question it until now and I don't know how to handle it."

Her arms encircled his waist and he felt loved.

"I'm a little too curious for my own good."

He smiled and pulled her along towards the bed. As they lay in each other arms they stared at the ceiling;

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She sounded squeaky. He was suspicious.

"What do you want to ask Hermione?"

It was quiet for a little while.

"Why have you never tried to heal them?"

"I have, it never worked. I hate them but I can live with the scars. I sometimes see them as a reminder for what I didn't do and that's take a man's life."

"I'm sorry it happened to you."

"I'm sorry it happened to you too." He wasn't feeling awkward anymore.

They fell asleep finally to their heartbeats against each other.

Draco woke to an empty bed, he was suddenly annoyed. Did she have second thoughts now that she knows me better; her side was cold.

He started getting up when he heard humming in the bathroom. "Hermione…?"

"Yeah, the doors open."

He walked through and the warmth from the water hit his face first. "Morning…." He couldn't help but smile. She was in the water with Elle, and she looked magnificent. Elle was squealing, and then quiet again. He sat behind them to the side so he's not interfering with their feeding time. It seemed to intimate.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

Hermione turned a little, her face flushed, her hair wild in the heat of the water. She looked fucking beautiful.

"I slept okay thanks, actually better than usual." He rubbed his face clear of the sleep and leaned back against the wall.

"I think all that talking last night helped?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think it did. I guess we both have pasts that we need to work through…"

She nodded. "Yes, I think we can help each other. You seem to understand me, and it's easier talking to you, hopefully if you ever want to tell me more, you'll let me help you."

He smiled and nodded again. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

She nodded.

All he wanted to do is strip and climb in with her, but there was a baby present and he don't think him shagging her against the wall would do well for the baby's development.

After the talk last night with Potter, he seemed almost clingy towards Hermione, he glared at everybody who looked her way, his arm was always around her or holding her hand, she didn't seem to mind it. Draco did however; he wanted to hold her hand. They haven't talked about their relationship, Blaise and Theo know that they like each other and keep shoving Draco closer to Hermione, but he didn't want to do anything she may not like.

Classes were becoming more difficult but he didn't mind, he was bloody smart and so was Hermione, they were coming a long way with the Truth Serum. They had a week and a half until it was ready.

At lunch, he was nervous… he decided to do something about the relationship. His hand was sweating, and merlin.

She came and sat with him, Love-good and Long-bottom were sitting near them talking with Potter. Theo and Blaise were giving him knowing smirks. Elle was sitting on her lap and playing with a pretend wand that the twin Weasley sent over.

He eyes her hand; it was resting on her thigh. He slowly touched her hand, he ignored her questioning glance and tightened his hand over hers, he felt her fingers twist and clasp her hand in his. He felt giddy, and Malfoy's don't feel fucking giddy but he did and he didn't give a fuck. He was elbowed in the side by Blaise and he couldn't help but smile smugly. He was defiantly going to get a full on interrogation later.

"Draco, will you pass me that bowl over there?" he nodded and gave it to her, he didn't expect the wet warmth on his cheek, he felt his cheeks flush form the display. He looked at her and she was holding back a smile and her face was a bit red.

He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You're blushing Granger, are you feeling alright."

He smirked at her intake of breath.

They didn't notice a few of their classmates look at them, a few girls glared and a few boys looked disgusted.

Draco felt like lunch was the declaration of their relationship. They carried on holding hands as they walked to class. He glared at Potter who seemed very curious and keeps staring at their hands. Class didn't go any better; Hermione suffered a few insults from the horrible Patil Twins who called her a whore who's fucking a snake now, Brown who was practically on the Weasels lap, who called her ugly as well as her baby.

It was Transfigurations and so no one noticed the cat that sat on the table. Glaring at everybody, Draco was held back many times by Hermione's hand that seemed molded into his, she was gripping him so hard, he pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Brown how about you stop calling Hermione the whore when everyone knows that you really own that name… hmm or does your precious Weasley not know?" Draco nodded at Theo who came to Hermione's aid. Knowing that of the Head boy got involved, no one would leave this room uninjured.

He slowly stood "100 points each from any person who has insulted the Head Girl, shut up Headmistress McGonagall is in the class if you all will sit down and leave Hermione alone!" Draco turned back and placed his hand on Hermione's leg and rubbed it soothingly.

There was a gasp as McGonagall jumped off of the desk and turned into her human form. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I am thoroughly disappointed with everyone here, aside from an odd few of you. Yes I believe 150 points is in order for the Slytherins for actually stepping up and helping the Head Girl. 100 points each is not nearly enough for the despicable behavior of the Gryffindors! I am disgusted. For that, the Gryffindors aside from Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Long-bottom, the Huffle-puffs and Ravenclaws may leave as well as a few Slytherins… Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson may leave.

The rest of you, including you Padma Patil will sit here and write lines! And you call yourselves Loyal; you don't know the meaning of the word! Everyone that I mentioned may leave, you have the rest of the day's classes off seeing as it's only mine."

Draco smiled at McGonagall and pulled his books into his bag and helped Hermione with hers. "Let's grab Elle from the dorm and go down to the lake."

She nodded and they moved out of the class quickly.

Draco was surprised at how many of their classmates joined them at the Lake; he was also shocked to see Pansy there, looking less angry. He braced himself as she walked towards them.

"Draco could I speak to you please?"

He nodded and he walked over to the far side where no one could hear them. "What Pansy?"

She was wringing her hands and she seemed nervous. It was unlike Pansy to ever be nervous.

"As you may have noticed, I haven't been around as often as I would have been usually; I guess you were relieved, since you seem to really like Granger." Her voice was hesitant and soft. He may never have loved her but he did care for her as a friend.

"Pans what's wrong?"

"My grandmother died a couple of weeks ago, you knew her, she really liked you and she was my best friend. She kept me in line, showed me how to be a lady in Pure-blood society and was there for me when my own mother was off with men."

His heart clenched, he looked at her with understanding. He pulled her into him and hugged her; he felt her hands squeeze him tightly. "She also told me that I should let you be happy, without me, since I don't fill that role and I should be happy that I have you as a friend and I was hoping I am still that."

He nodded against her head. "Pans, I've known you since before even Blaise and Theo, I will always be your friend. But I won't tolerate your attitude towards Hermione and her child." He said quickly.

She shook her head frantically. "Why do you think I'm out here and the Gryffindors are in there, I was annoyed that, that happened? Look I am working through not being a total bitch and a bigot, like you said before; the war is done and over with hopefully forever. Muggle-borns are magical and they deserve to be part of this world, my Grandmother sent me many letters explaining this to me, I guess I never listened to you because I loved you, or I thought I loved you. I will apologize to her."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her towards the group. He saw the sad expression on Hermione's face and quickly moved towards her and explained. "She just apologized for being unbearable and she wants to tell you something." He kissed her ear and motioned for Pansy. He was leaning against the bark of the large tree, Blaise and Theo were playing exploding snap and Potter was with Love-good and Long-bottom.

"Granger I want to apologize for being a bitch to you and your baby, she is actually the cutest baby I have ever seen." Draco smirked at his friend, she never apologizes and she was doing it with more Gryffindors around. Things were quiet for a little while. "And you aren't a mud-blood or a whore." She added quickly.

It was a while after Hermione said something. "Uhm… thank you, it's nice to hear that I'm not a whore, thank you I accept your apology."

"So that was an interesting afternoon, who knew I would be talking to Parkinson about anything without throwing insults."

Draco nodded, he was holding Elle while she slept, "She and her Grandmother was very close, and when she died, Pansy realized that life was too short to hate and be bigoted. I missed her, she was a very good friend of mine, and now she knows she doesn't love me, now she'll be better."

As the got into the common room, Elle was placed in her bassinette; they joined each other on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad that people are coming around, and thank you for standing up for me in class today, I guess Gryffindor really aren't as loyal as they keep saying they are."

He pulled her towards him and nuzzled her neck, and sat with her watching the flames.

This year is getting better and better.

**I am so sorry about this late, late update, College started and yes well I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you all think.**

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Draco**

Quiddich season was finally upon them. Draco couldn't have been more excited, as a 7th year they were allowed to play and he couldn't wait. The Slytherins were rounded up during lunch on the field and people who wanted to sign up raised their hands. He was signed up as seeker.

"Guys, who do you want as captain?" he heard a 6th year shout.

Draco turned around looking for raised hands but they all looked at him. He looked down and smirked.

"What, me as your captain?"

Many nodded eagerly as Blaise and Theo smirked. "Oh but I'm a loser, I'm a weak coward who couldn't kill a man… captain is so much commitment and hard work… I don't know."

He watched as a few shuffled their feet and someone was shoved forward, he was the same smart-ass that mocked him on the train ride. "Oh hello Smith, what can _I_ do for you?"

"Stop patronizing us Malfoy, you know you are the guy for the job, as well as Seeker, it's not anything new to us that you're good."

"Why would I do anything you say?"

"Because I was wrong, yeah, yeah shut it, I didn't really comprehend how… severe you had it?" the young kid mumbled.

"Oh so I'm glad we're all on the same page. Fine, but I want absolutely no shit or wise ass comments from anyone, on or off the field. I don't give a fuck if you all hate me, I couldn't care less. Now get into groups of the different positions you want to be in, and we'll take it from there."

Draco clapped his hands and watched all the guys plus a few girls scurry into groups of Chasers, Beaters, Seekers and Keepers.

He grinned at Blaise and Theo who were quietly chuckling to themselves.

Draco mounted the latest broom. "Alright we will be doing drills… and by the time we are done here today I will have the players of this team and their substitutes. Now tell me honestly, who here can't fly for shit but thinks they are good at what they're signing up for?"

A few raised their hands and he could tell they had potential. "Alright well, Nott, Theo since you guys were on the team last year, I'll let you just help the non-flyers out for the afternoon and then you two can join us again so it's a fair shot for everyone." Draco knew Theo and Blaise were on the team, they've had three years' experience and they were the best fliers aside from him. Blaise was an excellent chaser and Theo an excellent Beater.

During the tryouts he thought back to what Pansy _and _Hermione were doing. He knew she was trying but usually she'd get over it and just ignore someone. But he felt better knowing that his oldest friend was trying for him.

Just then he heard a whistle from the Slytherin stands and he swirled around and saw two and a half girls. Pansy, Hermione and Elle wave and yell; he flew towards them quickly and couldn't help but smile at Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here, Granger, spying for the enemy perhaps?"

"You know we don't need to cheat to win Draco. But nope, Pansy wanted to come and ogle at you lot so I decided to join, some pretty cute boys up in the air I see." Draco knew she was teasing, she had a faint grin.

"Well enjoy the show, be careful up here." he moved a little away ad cast a shielding charm on the stand, so in case some of the not so happy Slytherins see Hermione on _their_ stands and decide to hurt them.

He flew back towards the almost team and found a few people who really had talent, unfortunately the smart ass was one of them.

A long day after the practice, Draco found his team; with work they might actually beat Potter this year.

He was muddy and sweaty and in a lot of pain, his muscles ached so much. It was just after dinner that he came back to the dorm; he grabbed a piece of toast and started taking off his gear.

He was at his trousers when the portrait opened and closed, he heard someone gasp. "Oh shit, sorry."

His face red hot from her embarrassment, he wasn't embarrassed just caught off guard. "I am changing in the common room, no need to be sorry Hermione. I'll be in the bath." He moved as quickly as he could but grimacing the entire time.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a hard practice that's all, been a while since I've pushed myself so hard."

"Oh." He turned and saw her flick her wand to the bathroom and he could hear the bath filling up.

"Thanks." It was silent while he looked around bare chested while Hermione was looking anywhere but him.

"You can join me in there if you want…"

He smirked when she started sputtering, her face becoming even redder.

"Hermione I meant like by the wall like I usually do when you bathe with Elle." She seemed to contemplate something and slowly nods. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom, pulling off wet trousers. He felt extremely turned on by the fact that she'll be in the bathroom with him. He knew she was waiting for him to be under the water where the bubbles and foam would cover him. He stripped quickly and climbed into the pool sized tub. He coughed signaling for Hermione to come in.

He watched her walk with her eyes on the ground. She sat on the bench to the side of him. She was still looking at the ground and he started getting nervous because of her nerves. "Hermione… you know this is exactly the same as before, just me in here and you over there…"

"Yeah I guess that's true. I… yes well."

"So what did you and Pansy get up to today?"

"She took me down to the lake and we spoke about everything and she actually told me that _she_ was actually jealous of me. Can you believe that?"

He scoffed; he dunked under water and came back up to her questioning stare. "C'mon Hermione, we were horrid to you yes but we weren't blind… maybe in denial but definitely not blind. You are hot, a school boy's wet dream… trust me?" He was looking down at that short statement. He was currently busy scrubbing his hands, his nails were terribly dirty. He was suddenly terribly nervous that he confessed that.

"You… think I'm hot?"

"Hermione, I'm going to be frank and tell you I am currently harder than rock right now just because you are blushing. You have always been fucking beautiful, maybe except the frizzy hair when you were eleven, but I blocked that out…" he smirked as her face was a beautiful tomato colour. She was staring out the window.

"Well… thank you I guess. That's very nice of you. I have always thought that you were quite attractive but then you'd open your mouth and it would disappear."

He smiled slightly. He scrubbed harder at his white skin that had the dirt and mud everywhere, as he washed his hair of the grime he couldn't help stare at her, she looked happy for once, she should be… everyone has accepted her slowly but surely however the Weasley bitch and dog of a brother haven't but he was alright with that, as long as they stay the fuck away from her he won't have a problem.

He slowly got up wiping away the bubbles from his chest and stomach. "Could you throw me a towel?" she did without looking and he found it adorable. He started patting himself down and wiping at the bubbles. He placed the towel in front of him as he walked a few step out of the deep pool and wrapped it low on his waist, he willed his erection down however he was having a hard time. He prayed she wouldn't notice. He walked over to the mirror and started brushing his teeth. She joined him too. It was cute how she brushed her teeth, it looked like she was trying not to be too messy but it wasn't working. He couldn't help but chuckle making her blush.

"Oh my, what happened there?" he looked at her through the mirror and she was staring at him but his body… lower on his body, he looked down and asked where and she pointed. He suddenly flushed from humiliation. _Don't get angry at her, she doesn't know just leave, just walk away… don't yell. _He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He looked at his reflection again and eyed the things she was _still_ quietly staring at _trying_ but failing at being subtle. They were eight scratch marks from the middle of his stomach till under the towel just stopping at between his thighs. He remembered the night he got those and wished it away, his rock hard cock aching for Hermione deflated so suddenly.

"I don't mean to pry. I guess we both have things that are too hard to talk about."

He nodded. He spat out the toothpaste, washed his face and nodded to her mumbling a 'good night'

He sat on his bed, pinching his nose to stop the tears flowing, he knew she would see them at one point, he was hoping she wouldn't say anything… _FUCK!_

"_Bellatrix, he is in his room… fucking teach him a lesson, I don't have the time right now!" Lucius yelled; Draco heard him. He was against his bedroom door listening. He could hear her familiar heels on the floor moving towards him. He moved quickly to the wall by the bookshelf. He didn't bloody mean to fuck up on his tests. It was only one test at school, he was still pissed at Granger, the fucking know-it-all scoring a perfect score and him a 90. He was off his game. It was just after the whole buck-beak bird thing broke his arm and she punched him… fuck! _

"_Hello, little Nephew, I heard you came second… again to that filthy mud-blood. I was called in to help your father discipline you… he is busy so I'll be handling it. Your mother is in her room; fretting over you… she feels a 90 is acceptable seeing as how you had a hard year. But it's only the winter holidays, Christmas is soon upon us so it's not yet a tough year… now… sit down there." He watched her very long talon like nail point to his too large bed. He never said no to her; she was absolutely demented so he nodded quickly and sat on the bed in front of her. _

_Draco had turned thirteen that year before Hogwarts; third year started out amazing because Pansy fucked him for the first time, it hurt her so much that she burst into tears so he made it up to her a few times after that. It was bloody fantastic… but then shite happened. A new fucking subject with that oaf Hagrid and stupid Hippogriff thing broke his fucking arm and then the Gryffindor princess punched him. God that was hot but fucking unacceptable! He had a hard on the entire day. _

"_You my dear Nephew will not technically be getting punished… but it might fuck with you a bit…" he looked up at her pale face, her black beady eyes staring at him like she knew something but wasn't going to tell him… _

_She started pulling apart her robes and placed it over one of the chairs in the corner. She cast her wand at the door… he recognized it as a silencing spell and locking spell. 'fuck what is she going to do to me?'_

"_It was a shite test Auntie Bella; you know I get amazing bloody grades."_

"_You don't need to hold your tongue with me Draco, swear if you want… I won't tell." She had her finger to her lips and slowly licked it. He looked away. This was too uncomfortable._

"_Draco… pour yourself a glass of Fire whiskey darling… one for me too." He nodded quickly and moved to his cabinet and shakily poured her and himself a glass. She clinked it with his and they gulped the burning liquid quickly._

"_Get comfortable Draco." He looked at her a little while longer and sat once again on the edge of his bed looking forward. He didn't even take notice of her. When he did he turned to see she was taking off her shoes… she was now wearing a short dress, black and lacy. He quickly turned to the door again, swallowing hard. 'What the fuck is she doing?'_

"_Do you like my dress Draco?"_

_He turned to her and nodded uncomfortably. She moved to him slowly, her hips swaying, her face had a wide smile. She pulled him closer with his tie and watched her take it off. "I said; to get comfortable. You can't possibly be comfortable with a tie one and your buttons." She proceeded to unbutton his white shirt, he slowly grabbed her wrists. _

"_Auntie Bella, what are you doing?" his voice quiet, scared to question her, never in his life did he NOT fear this woman._

"_You are going to be punished. But my punishments are… different."_

_He couldn't look at her. He was sitting too straight on his bed only wearing his trousers, a white vest and his shoes. "Take off your shoes darling."_

_His mind was racing, he tried to stall but she slapped his shoulder, showing her impatience. He kicked them off along with his socks. She knelt in front of him, her talons scraping his stomach. He couldn't look at what she was doing; he focused on something on his desk. He felt his belt being pulled out of the loops and chucked on the ground. "Lie down darling and lift up." He shook his head._

_He was caught off guard by the slap to his face, he has been hit by her in the past; he just didn't expect it because she seemed kinder this evening._

"_You will listen to me now, do as I say." He closed his eyes and lied down. "I have a curse on my tongue if you don't listen…" _

_He could feel his lower body being moved around as she pulled off his trousers along with his boxers. 'fuck, please fuck… don't do this PLEASE!'_

"_Please don't, please!"_

_He started moving up the bed, pushing her hands away from him. "CRUCIO!" he started shaking, his entire body feeling like he was being pushed into knives, sharp glass moving throughout his blood stream, a few minutes later it stopped. _

"_Aren't you excited for me Draco… don't you love me?" _

_He opened his eyes and found her naked in front of him. He couldn't deny that she had a body of a fucking 16 year old, tight and curvy… what he realized earlier that year that he loved in a girl… but only in a girl his own age and not his fucking mother's sister!_

"_I am your fucking NEPHEW!"_

"_That doesn't stop me from becoming so fucking wet for you, give me your hand." He clenched his fist at his side. He flinched as she slapped his thigh, "I will crucio you…"_

_Slowly he gave her his hand and closed his eyes. He felt warmth on his fingers and it was wet. The bed dipped slightly…_

Draco jumped up as quickly as he could as the images and the scene unfolded before his eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He didn't want to think about that sadistic bitch! He quickly changed and turned down the lights. Hoping his sore body would tire him out, it didn't.

"_Oh Draco… open your eyes darling."_

_He was forced to with a wand pointed at his chest. He opened them and found his fucking Aunt on top of his thighs, her legs spread with his hand right there… _

"_You know… I can teach you how to pleasure a girl, a pure-blood witch… they will never get enough of you if I teach you… touch me Draco."_

_He shook his head. "I can already fuck a witch Bellatrix!"_

"_Oh do call me Auntie Draco."_

_He shook his head. Breathing from his nose, but that didn't help; he could smell her fucking arousal. "CRUCIO"_

_As he writhed underneath her, his body spasms, clenching his teeth he could feel his ridged fingers being pushed up into her… _

"_Yes Draco… yes!" he had stopped shortly from the curse but his hand was being manipulated by hers. He could see her fluids dripping down her legs drenching the covers. She was suddenly off of him, her hand flicked in his direction and he could feel his arms being pushed up over his head and together, hard, metal chains claimed his wrists and he was stuck to the bed. "Oh let's take that shirt off, I've always… admired your physique and I am delighted to finally have a full view." His shirt slit up in the middle and it fell pathetically to the sides exposing his upper body. _

_Her talons raking down his stomach. "This fucking body should be placed in the middle of the fucking city, you are fucking gorgeously built."_

_It burned as he watched her nails rake down his stomach and stopping when she got to between his thighs, the flesh cut up and immediately bled. He hissed. She moaned._

_He won't lie but blowjobs always got him so fucking turned on, Pansy was amazing even if he was her first. So when he felt something hot and wet on his cock it twitched and started filling with blood. He cursed himself. He was definitely not turned on from his aunt. He shook his head and bit his lip to stifle a groan. _

"_You're going to enjoy this, and that will be your punishment…" she was on top of him again, grinding her wet heat against him, her mouth on his… biting on his lips, raking her nails against his scalp. "You are going to beg me to fuck you… when you do… you are going to come calling out 'Auntie Bella' do you understand." She whispered harshly, her hips moving hard and fast against him. The groan that spilled from him he couldn't control and he flushed from the humiliation, her fingers tweaking his nipples._

_Her juices were covering his hard cock, it ached for release but he was determined to beat her. "Do you like eating girls out Draco?" his eyes popped open. _

'_How did she know?'_

"_You will be pleasuring me, or I will do something horrid to your cock… trust me on that." His eyes bugged out, he couldn't say no, she'll fucking chop his dick off. _

"_You are very endowed for your age, I can't wait to take it deep into my mouth darling, you will love it… I'm counting on it."_

_He didn't have a chance to respond as she twisted her body and her fucking quim was in his face, he never did this…_

"_You are going to eat me out Draco…"_

"_Please don't make me… please!" he shouted. _

"_CRUCIO!"_

_His legs kicked out, his arms shaking away from their tight confinements, he screamed. _

_As soon as it stopped she was sat onto of his face. "Lick me darling Draco, show me how you've learned to please that whore Pansy. Lick me now Draco or suffer the consequences."_

Draco was awake, shaking and panting from his oncoming; unrelenting memories. All he could do was suffer through them because he had run out of dreamless sleep potion; he had locked his room; he refused to have Hermione anywhere near him while he suffered through it.

_He had never been in this position and so he was hesitant with everything, as soon as he licked her wet folds she moaned, grinding her into his face, as soon as she did that his tongue slipped in deeper, penetrating her, and then he decided he wanted to fucking hurt her… he was rough, rubbing her hard, he sucked in her clit quickly and practically bit it but that didn't hurt her, it made her juices flow quicker, it went into his nose. It sickened him how she could be enjoying this. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shaft, rubbing him up and down quickly and then slowly. Before he knew it, both their mouths were filled. His cock was hilt-deep in her mouth, he wanted to hurt her so he bucked out, he smiled inwardly at the choked sound, and he did it again… all the while sucking at her clit, she was soon screaming as he felt her release… as soon as that happened he couldn't stop bucking into her mouth, but she soon stopped. He groaned as his release didn't come. _

"_Was that your first time in this position?" all he could do was nod, he was panting, he knew his voice would be weak so he refrained from speaking. She changed back to straddling him. "Well then that was fantastic… now tell me, is there something you want me to do for you?"_

_He shook his head again. He screamed as he felt her nails sratching down the same path as earlier, ripping them deeper into his flesh, he shuddered as he trying holding back his pain. His cock was still hard, right below her swollen flesh. _

"_Are you sure, you seemed quite enthusiastic about me sucking your cock?"_

"_I wanted to fucking hurt you, you fucking demented bitch!"_

_She clucked her tongue and grabbed his cock, he hissed at the pressure; he liked it quite rough from Pansy, he groaned as she started pumping him harder. "Don't… merlin fuck…"_

_He was out of breath, he was slamming his head back down while the pressure was fucking amazing, '_no, no fuck this isn't good!'

"_All you have to do is ask! Do it… do it my darling Draco!"_

_He seethed up at her; he could see she had some blood on her lips. He gritted his teeth, he won't fail!_

_His body was ready to fucking come, he knew this; he was so close! But it stopped again; he groaned and bucked his hips, slamming against her heat. She gasped. "Good idea darling." She grabbed him again and pressed it against her swollen flesh, gasping and moaning at the presence of his cock close to her. He bucked again. Needing a fucking release! "What is the question Draco…?"_

_The words were on his tongue. he saw a slight red flash and saw her nails on her right hand was cut very short, they were circling his balls from behind her, her breasts were pressed outwards and his bit his lips at the sight._

_He looked at her again, while she pumped him against her she licked her index finger and swiped it against her wet folds… he lifted his head to see what she was doing… he watched her right hand circle behind her, moving up over his thighs under her ass, against his balls, lower and he suddenly tensed. 'oh merlin please don't!' he shook his head he screamed no when suddenly her finger penetrated his puckered hole._

"_No, please… stop, I'll ask… please just not there… please!" she shook her head slightly, her finger going in knuckle deep, he gasped. Everything he was feeling was too much, it hurt… but it was good. He grimaced and flushed at the thought. She was still pumping his cock against her. _

"_No need to beg me to stop, you'll beg me to carry on soon." She was also panting, soon another finger joined her first, he felt himself stretch; he wished for the life of him that it wasn't happening._

_He felt an odd sensation in his stomach; he gritted his teeth at the sensations… "Please fuck me! Please Aunt Bella!" he was going to come soon anyway so it won't last._

_Her smile widened. She was against his chest and kissed him hard. Her fingers were out of him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He refused to come with that happening! He was not a gay!_

_She didn't give him time when suddenly she was impaled on him, his pelvis arched off the bed; he was so deep inside her that she screamed. He screamed out as she started bouncing on top of him, he was meeting her downwards thrusts with hard thrusts back he was determined to make her quim bleed. She deserves fucking torturous pain! _

_She was gripping his hips painfully hard as she grinded his cock, and soon she was coming hard on his cock as he came, she looked down and pouted. "You made me bleed."_

_He smirked. "You fucking deserve it. I hope it burns." _

"_You think I'm done with you!" she waved her wand over his cock and it hardened again. _

_He was TOO sensitive; she fucking knew this… this was the punishment._

"_You think I am hurting, I love the pain; it makes me wet Draco… feel it."_

Draco's face was wet with fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't get out of his head, he looked down at the scars near his cock, she had spelled them to never heal, he wouldn't ever go to a healer to heal them, the humiliation and stares he would receive didn't sound appealing.

That's why he seemed to fucking understand Hermione SO much… he was violated too.

He shoved himself off the bed, he hurried to the bathroom and wiped his face, he refused to cry. He looked at his reflection…

He could faintly see the deep bite mark on the ball of his shoulder; he had received that when he was being whipped by his father. He had many marks from his time with Bellatrix, 'love' BITES on his pelvis, ribs, back, feet, wrist, neck. And each time he bled for a very long time.

**Hermione**

The days were long especially when Draco wasn't even speaking to her, yes he was still nice and even helping with Elle, but he wouldn't even look at her. Even though he practically growled at anyone who glared at her, he didn't say anything.

He was studying in his room most nights or at the Slytherin common room, Pansy seemed to think it was just him being him, he never spoke about his problems.

She woke up at 3, this time from a scary, horrid nightmare of Draco _and_ Drew… laughing… and doing terrible things to her. Waking up she gasped for breath, grabbing her inhaler. She didn't sleep much because of her nightmares, but Draco kept them away the times he stayed with her and she also wondered how he was doing.

She found him up and ready for class with Elle on the couch in front of the fire.

_At 3 in the morning, Draco is ready for class?_

He was just staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, a smile on his face, as he played with her baby fingers. He looked almost hollow though. His hair falling limp, his skin around his eyes darker… _has he even eaten or slept at all?_

"Draco…"

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Yes… uh… morning."

Those were the only words he said outside of the classroom, she was starting to get angry the past few days, she didn't do anything wrong, she apologized for what she did that night they kissed, and then the next morning, he walked right passed her.

She started sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table, Pansy even joined her a few times. She was always alone now by the lake, he never came. It was _their_ place, under the large tree. Harry had joined her many times with Luna and Neville however she felt like it was ruining _their_ place almost.

"Just stop with what you're doing, I can't deal with you like this, I can't even talk to you… you dismiss me constantly, you haven't spoken to me in 5 days."

"I have." His face was scrunched up in thought.

She huffed, she threw her bag onto the table, she still remembered it was about 4, and she was in her night clothes. Her favourite green shorts and a singlet. She suddenly felt too exposed, yes he's seen her like this but that was when he still spoke to her. Now it's just weird, unfamiliar, like they were still just friends, but she knows he knows that they are more than that, that they have openly shown their relationship… their hands clasped and the kiss on his cheek. Yes it was a small declaration, but it was still _something._

"In the classroom you've spoken to me… that's it. I'm sick of it. I thought we were together?" she moved to her room, sick of everything suddenly. She was also bloody tired.

She sat on her bed facing the window and didn't realize Draco had come in until he was sitting on her bed.

He pulled her into his side. "I am just in my head Hermione, I know you did nothing wrong and I'm just being stupid… will you forgive me?"

She merely nodded. "Draco if we are together, shouldn't we be talking about the shite in our head… with each other instead of ignoring each other."

He nodded.

"I have to be in court in 2 weeks and you aren't talking. Even bloody Pansy sat with me every day this week at the _Gryffindor_ table." He looked terribly guilty, he was rubbing her arms. His face was concentrating on something. He suddenly stood up and started taking off his shirt. She started shaking her head. She didn't know why but she did.

He turned around and cast his wand over himself. "Hermione, you saw something on me that I was hoping to never, ever reveal in my entire life to anyone. You made me remember it and it's not your fault that you did, but… you did. Like I've said before, I've been in my head this week. I can't eat because I throw it up every time… I have been taking dreamless sleep potion every day because I get those horrid memories surfacing… you wanted to know what these are?" she looked to where he pointed and it was the scars on his stomach going until below his trousers.

"These end down here." he showed her and she tried thinking what it could have been. She hit a blank and she questioned him again.

"I've told no one, some would maybe understand like Blaise… he always knew the house I lived in was a prison and anything could happen and it would just be the fucking norm… but this… this won't be shared… what I tell you won't be spoken about to anyone… please promise me."

She nodded. "Yes I promise."

Her voice hoarse; she moved to place her legs under her. He was pacing the floor in front of her; he had a pained expression on her face.

"It… it sucks to speak about it you know, it makes it reality, even though it is; you wish it to be a joke… I had received a shite score on a test; a 90 as that is even a fucking bad score… and it was just after that big hippogriff fuck broke my arm and I was off my game, you had also punched me too. And that Christmas, my father was too sick of my shite to deal with me so he had Bellatrix do it… curses, the crusiatus curse was in the mix during my punishment… but that was not the only thing…" he looked at her again, his eyes wide, shinning with unshed tears, his mouth set in a tight line. "These scars are from her nails as she dug them so deep while she… serviced… me." His eyes shut tight as he pinched his nose.

Her heart stopped hearing him say that. His Aunt did that… she did that to him. "She spelled them to never fade or be healed and I wouldn't ever go to a healer, the questions would be too painful to answer and I have these scars too…" he started pointing to each one, he moved closer and she could clearly see that they were bite marks, deep bite marks. "I thought it would be just that one time but every time I would not be good enough in anything, my father would beat me and then let Bellatrix do what she wished. Everyone knew what was happening; my mother healed me after a few times but couldn't speak up. Bellatrix would sooner kill you then be questioned.

"But you… you were 13?"

"That didn't matter, all she cared for was getting… off and she did that… that's why I never questioned her again after that… I did everything I was told because if not she would do that again, but it never stopped her from doing it anyway. I could see the pity my mother would send my way, the way she hugged me too tightly whenever Bellatrix was around…

My father just smirked and sneered at me, like I was worthless… a toy for my Aunt to use over and over again."

"Were you a virgin?"

"No, I wasn't but I did lose my virginity earlier that year to Pansy of all people, it didn't help much…"

He was sitting on her window sill staring out the window, the sky turning lighter. "Draco why are you telling me this, didn't you want to keep this with you?"

She was happy and sad that he told her, she just wanted to know why?

"I guess maybe that it would help me… get it out of my head… like you telling me helped you a bit. I hated not speaking to you… it was more out of humiliation than anything else Hermione, it was absolutely mortifying being treated like that by your own fucking family, someone who's supposed to help you and guide you and love you. But it was humiliating because my body… my body betrayed me every single time."

"What do you mean?"

"That's my torture Hermione, becoming hard while she did stuff to me." He didn't look at her when he said it. She looked down, knowing what that felt like, Drew was rough and hard but sometimes the build-up… when he did decide to do that… was pleasurable… she once had an orgasm… but she refused to let it count.

"I don't want you looking at me with pity Hermione; I refuse to see you look at me like that."

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "I'm just thinking that, that I know what you mean…" his face whipped to stare at her; his jaw clenched and his fists were white from how tightly he fisted them.

"What?"

"You hate the feeling you are in when they do things to you, you hate the sensations and the way they talk… but that one moment when they touch you a certain way… almost gently you feel wound up and you actually tell yourself bitterly that it feels good. But you know it's disgusting and wrong." She huffed. "But then they make it known, they mock you by calling you out…"

She looked at him to see him nodding. "When did she stop?"

"While I was in Voldemort's service, I had fucked up another time and the fucking snake sent her to take me away and… it was the worst… in all the years, she never stopped to give me a break… she was used to the… continuous treatment… as the smartest witch of your age, its only common sense to know a man can only go so many times."

"How… how did she keep going?"

"She used a spell, and used it on me about 10 times a night. I only had a few days rest but it was never enough… my mother had… had to heal me. I could see the hurt and pity in her eyes. I kept thinking, what the fuck does she think about looking at me… seeing the evidence right there."

She stood and went over to where he sat; he didn't even look at her. "Didn't you tell me once that nothing that happened to me was my fault?"

"Yes, nothing was… but if I just followed orders, or if I just fought back…"

"No, you knew that woman longer than me and you know deep down that she wouldn't have cared if you hit the mud-blood at school, got outstandings in everything, killed Dumbledore, became the worst of the worst… she was mentally unhinged… she is as sick as Drew Draco, believe me… you did nothing wrong." She held his face between her hands, looking deep into his glistening eyes.

All he could do was nod. "Look, get changed and come back here… I'm going to go see to Elle." She kissed his forehead and walked out to Elle's room and found she was snuggled up nicely, with her cute teddy in her pudgy hands.

She had to come see her baby, seeing something so clean, so innocent and pure made all the bad stuff disappear. "Good night my baby girl, mamma loves you."

**Thank you very much, I hope you like the chapter and please review… sorry for taking so long. **

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- hopefully you caught my mistake, Hermione never sat at the Gryffindor table, she just sat on the opposite end of the 8****th**** year table while Draco sat on the other end. **

**I apologize to readers who got freaked out in previous chapter… I completely forgot to put in a warning. **

**Even if there may not be… sensitive topics, it IS a dark fic people!**

**Thanks xoxo**

Chapter 12

**Hermione**

She walked back to her room and found Draco sitting in his pajamas on the edge of her bed. "It is 3:30, since Elle has been fed, thank you by the way… she won't get up until 7:30 so you and me are going to sleep until breakfast…" she ordered. She climbed on to the bed and had to practically drag him to the middle under her sheets. She held his frozen body; he didn't look at her just up at the ceiling. She thought long and hard and decided to make him realize that he isn't allowed to feel shame. She climbed on top of him… his eyes glancing over hers but not really registering. She waved her wand over his shirt and it disappearing. She started looking for those scars of his. She felt him start shaking and flapping about as she placed her wet mouth over the bite marks and she kissed him sweetly. She shimmied down on his legs, pulling down his trousers slightly and kissed the scratches. She heard him groan. She looked up and saw he was staring at her intently.

"What are you doing?" his voice hoarse.

"I'm showing you that your scars are not important, you survived." She went back to licking and kissing his scratches, going as far as she could without actually releasing his hardened penis. She could feel herself becoming wet; seeing her kisses making him so aroused. She felt his hand wrap into her hair and pulling her gently on top of him… his mouth on hers gently, probing everywhere he could. His other hand caressing her back, over her bum and gripping it, pushing her down on his now very, very hardened… cock. She blushed at her use of the word but her knickers weren't showing embarrassment, she was hot with arousal. He was bucking up at her, and all she wanted to do was rip off her clothes and his trousers and let him have her in every way he wanted.

She was under him and he was busy kissing her neck and collarbone, pulling her top higher exposing her flat stomach, his teeth gently nipping at her flesh. _Merlin this was fantastic_

She was so caught up with the feeling she didn't realize he had stopped. She looked down and found him staring intently at her hip bone. _Fuck. I guess they will both be sharing more secrets._

She pulled his face up towards her and smiled sadly and nodded. "We have a few common scars Draco… it was from the first time… I was too intoxicated to use my wand afterwards and those types of wounds need to be closed immediately."

She watched his face turn to stone, but his eyes, she could tell was filled with sadness and understanding. The scar of her own bite mark… was like a bucket of ice cold water.

She moved slightly and watched as he slumped to the side. "I have another one on my back." She turned to her side, facing away from him and pointed to one just on the back of her ribcage. She remembered exactly what happened.

"What about this line on your stomach?" His voice low, his hand circling her belly button as he flattened her on her back, she swallowed the lump in her throat

"I was about 4 months pregnant… and… uh actually you don't want to know this…" she looked away out the window.

"Hermione, I am going to be at your trial, I would really hope to know a few things before I hear it for the first time in front of strangers."

He was gentle, quiet… kind. He didn't push her. She slowly pulled back and kissed his nose and blew out a shaky breath.

"Well when he took me, it was never the normal… positions he always made it… 'Adventurous' and he forced me in difficult positions and when I was 5 months, he was trying for this one move and obviously my belly got in the way and he grabbed a knife from under his bed and stabbed me… I almost lost my baby but she is a fighter."

She was quiet for a long time, she slowly looked back to Draco, she could feel his hands clench on her stomach.

"How did you get help?"

"The prick freaked out, laughed and left me and I had to find a phone… like a floo and I had to call the officials. If I healed it with magic, he would have been suspicious. So I waited, got dressed with magic just so they wouldn't ask questions and that man picked me up at the hospital a few days later. My mother was too hysterical."

"Hermione I'm so sorry you had to go through that… you have not done anything in your life to deserve any of that."

She smiled slightly. "I can say the same for you Draco."

Draco and Hermione woke up at 8 feeling much more refreshed than before, they realized their first class was at 9 so they changed into the school robes and headed to breakfast after calling for Sara. They sat together at the bottom of the 8th year table once again. She felt complete; he was even smiling as he snuck a few soft pieces to Elle. She saw of course. She saw everything when it came to her daughter.

"So will you and Elle accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She looked up and couldn't stop herself from kissing him square on the mouth. "Is that a yes miss Granger?"

"Are you asking me out tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Well then I would love to… but as much as I hate it we can't have a baby in the mix… I'll have Sara take care of her_"

"Oh could we please babysit?"

She looked at the odd pair who said it, Harry and Luna… Neville just shrugged.

"Well I can't have her in any place other than our dorm. Maybe you guys can stay there while we're out?"

"Yes, that's perfect…"

Hermione was shocked, she never really spoke to Harry about her relationship with Draco… he always stayed quiet and she understood that as not liking it.

"Just please for me, don't come in snogging each other's faces off, or I will get sick all over your bed."

She burst out laughing suddenly feeling so light.

"One condition, no going in my room…" Hermione looked at Draco who had his nose turned up and couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, has he never had you in his room, I'm always allowed." She looked around and saw Blaise and Theo sit on Draco's side. "Give me your baby, I want to hold her."

She rolled her eyes and passed her baby girl over to Blaise who had a massive smile on his face.

"Yes because you never listen to me when I tell you to get out."

The small group of friends was laughing at Draco's antics and he was scowling the entire time. She never felt this free; until she saw the two red-heads come their way, she spotted Dean Thomas yelling at Ronald and pointing to her but he smiled at her so Ronald must have been in the wrong.

She braced herself for the onslaught of insults. And they didn't disappoint either, she felt Draco tense next to her; Harry had a pained expression. She felt terribly sorry for him.

"Harry, Luna, Neville." Hermione didn't react to being flat out ignored by Ginerva. She had always been vindictive. She had her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Ginny, hey Ron." She responded turning around to see his girlfriend and best friend.

Luna also said hello and so did Neville, her timid friend was glaring at the two red heads and Neville still had not gotten over everything.

"We just wanted to come over and say that we forgive you Harry, us… who have never lied to you or been terrible to you treated us like we are the villains. When in actual fact it's this mud-blood and her snakes. You are still invited for Christmas of course, my mum won't forgive us if you don't come."

"Yes and we are still together Harry even though you've been nothing but horrible to me."

Hermione dropped her utensils. Did he really just call her that foul name? Her breathing became quick, she fought to stay nonchalant.

All of a sudden, when she looked up at Ronald, who was red in the face, his hair was suddenly not there. She looked around and saw Elle staring intently at Ronald, almost like she knew she did it.

There was a loud bang when she saw Harry stand up, his back was to her and he was facing Ronald and his snooty girlfriend.

"Let's not pretend that you didn't just shudder calling her that word. Wasn't it _you_ who cried seeing her arm… let's not lie to ourselves. And by the way you won't be seeing me at Christmas, fuck you and I am not the one that needs to be forgiven you arrogant arse. I will only be seeing Molly, Arthur and the rest of your family but not _you, _Ginny, I have yet to forgive you for treating my terribly, don't delude yourself into thinking you're the victim. Just leave, and Ron you'll need to go to Madam Pomfrey to fix your lack of hair."

Ronald was clutching his bald head while people laughed, Hermione just smiled slightly, not really feeling like being a bitch.

"Who the fuck did this?!"

"My magical daughter you arse, let's just hope she doesn't send a fork your way." She sneered.

Hermione was about to stand up and escort Ronald out herself when Pansy walked passed her and slapped Ronald across the face.

"What the fuck was that for bitch!"

"That was for swearing in front of a baby, who by the way has unlimited magical power so if I were you… which I am glad I am not I would stop insulting her mother. You two are despicable. I thought I was horrid. Hermione is supposed to be your best friend and you call her horrible names just because she didn't tell you. Big bloody deal. Follow a page from Potter, be her bloody friend and she will tell you!"

"Oh and do you know what her big secret is?"

Hermione never told anyone else, she wouldn't tell Pansy beacause she doesn't know her well enough.

"I know that she will tell me when she can trust me enough, stop being such pathetic little children and do us all a favor and stop messing with her! Bloody hell."

With that she rounded the table and sat next to Theo who smiled at her.

"Ugh, I don't need to know her story about being a slag. It's absolutely revolting." They walked away in a huff.

"Hermione I'm really sorry, dammit."

She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "It's fine Harry, I'm used to the phrase mud-blood, whore, slag and enemy consorter, what I am happy about is that you defended me, I know you love Ginny and Ronald and I really appreciate you sticking by me."

"I was going to propose to her at Christmas… but I really don't want to spend Christmas with them when they are like that."

Hermione felt immediately guilty.

Shit!

Because of her unwillingness to tell the two red-heads the truth, she inadvertently cost Harry his dream girl. She knew that if she told them they would change, but it doesn't change the fact that they have been worse than Malfoy when he was younger.

She wasn't hungry anymore. She's just ruined Harry's future.

She was going to fix it.

The entire day was terrible; she had quickly scribbled a note to Ginny to bring Ronald up to the Astronomy tower so they could talk. If they didn't show than it's their own fault.

She was not close to forgiving them, not in the least, but Ginny had to, _had _to apologize and fix things with Harry because Hermione knows there is no one like Ginny to keep Harry happy and in line.

As she fed Elle after classes, she thought about what she'll say. She remembered telling Neville and Luna that day in her bedroom, maybe two weeks ago. She felt they had the right to know because they were very warm and welcoming to Elle and herself. Luna cried and Neville went blood red, he hasn't been able to look her in the eye once, she didn't feel angry or anything, some people couldn't deal with it. But she knows she is strong enough to handle anything including the damned court case coming up. She only asked Draco to be there but she knows Harry wants to go. She will tell the two red-heads tonight after dinner and if they didn't listen she won't waste her breathe on them anymore.

Draco held her at dinner knowing what was to come, she asked him to stay; she needed to handle this by herself. She even told him that he could tell Pansy. He said she would like it more if Hermione were to do it so she sent a note to Pansy to ask her to sleep over tonight, so she can get it all done in one evening.

**Draco**

He was chewing his bottom lip as he waited for Hermione; he was sitting in front of the fire bouncing Elle up and down on his knee.

Someone was at the portrait, he jumped up swinging Elle as he did and it was Blaise and Theo.

"Hey Mr. stay at home dad. How are you doing?" Theo teased as he got comfortable in one of the sofas.

"Let me at her Draco, she's missing her uncle Blaise." He smiled at that and handed her over.

"Where is the missus?"

He let out a heavy breath and sat down, grabbing a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He poured them each a glass.

They sat a while in silence as Elle was talking in gurgles for the rest of us.

"Where is she?"

"She is setting the record straight with the two weasels. Apparently Potter is suffering or some shite like that… and she feels guilty, which she shouldn't do." He was bitter and very annoyed that Hermione has to tell them anything. So what if Potter is sad, who gives a fuck!

_Your girlfriend does and so should you._

"What record, about Elle?"

"Yeah..."

"What's there to tell, she got pregnant and now they are pissed, who cares."

"It… it really isn't my place to say so I will rather not."

They kept staring at him so he turned to the fire.

He didn't want to tell them without her permission.

After a few minutes of silence with only the fire to be heard and the small noises from Elle, the portrait swung open with Hermione and Pansy holding her.

"I honestly thought they would understand."

"They don't sweetie because it's never happened to them." Draco was stuck for a few moments on what to do.

"Yes I know, but I didn't think they would hit me… thanks Pansy, I think I just want to go cuddle Elle and sleep, please stay if you want."

Draco stood.

Blaise and Theo was suddenly quiet watching Hermione walk towards them, "Thank you for taking care of Elle. You and Pansy can come to my room later when you want to sleep." Draco has never slept with women without sleeping with them and he just looked at Pansy who shrugged. They were friends again.

Hermione sniffed as she picked up a sleeping Elle. "Bye Blaise, Theo."

The room was silent after she left. He was about to stand when Pans slumped on the seat across from him.

"What the fuck happened? I knew I should have gone with." He was fuming; she didn't look like she was hurt.

"I was walking around the castle, I had patrols but my stupid partner ditched me so I ended up doing it by myself. And I heard crying and voices and I went up to the tower and hid and saw the Weasleys and Hermione.

She had a bloody lip and I knew she was going to tell them and so I waited in case it got out of hand. And well she told them, or more like screamed it.

I… I didn't know… you know… that was really not what I expected… and well the Weasleys were silent, they didn't say a word, I heard the girl start crying and she ran out.

I am absolutely furious about what that Ron guy said next, he told her people who were… raped wouldn't be hanging around Slytherins, obviously she wanted it."

Draco stood, he needed to kill him. "Do you know who hit her Pans?"

"No, no I don't, maybe the girl… but I wouldn't put it passed him."

Draco moved towards the portrait, "I will be paying a visit to certain red-heads; I will be back shortly…"

"Draco, don't do something stupid."

"I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to talk to them and make them realize they are sick, people."

He ignored the yells for him to come back.

He got to the Gryffindor common room and he sneered at the Fat Lady who opened the portrait quickly, maybe they knew what had happened.

He was suddenly very happy that he was Head Boy, now he could go wherever he wanted.

As soon as he entered he saw the two Gingers sitting on the sofa, Potter was staring at them.

He cast a 'muffliato' on the four of them and made a beeline towards the arse. He pulled the boy up by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Who did it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who put their hands on my fucking girlfriend?"

His face was showing it all. He pulled back and punched him hard, breaking his nose.

"Do you know what the penalty is for women abuse, Azkaban… did you know that?"

"I didn't mean too!"

"OH just like you didn't _mean to_ say that she obviously wanted it, that she obviously begged to be hurt right? That she really wanted that to happen to her."

"Ron what the fuck did you do? Ginny?"

"We met up at the tower, and she was talking about how she couldn't deal with me and you being at odds with each other, she was saying that you and I are amazing together and hopefully what she'll say will help us work everything out.

She said that she was never a whore and that her mother's boyfriend forced her… I… I didn't know what to do… I never expected this. I never… I'm so sorry Harry… I'm so sorry!"

"_Don't _apologize to me! Fucking hell Ginny, Ron! You are just… who the fuck are you?!"

Draco still held the weasel by the throat. "You two are disgusting, you Weaslette are a horrible person watching, _letting_ this scum touch a girl a violent way… maybe if you were on the other side of the fist, or slap you'll feel differently."

He didn't mean it as if he would do it but she had to realize it wasn't just a joke.

"Hey Malfoy you will not touch my sister!"

"Oh, I was hoping you would be protective of at least your sister. So are you two going to stop your shite with Hermione and her daughter?"

He moved back away from the two gingers. He was sick, he could be physically sick right now.

"Of course Malfoy, we will; we never knew this would be what happened; I don't know what to do."

"I will tell you what to do Weaslette, you and your scum of a brother will not talk to her, look at her, breathe on her, you will not sneer, glare or do anything violent towards her or I will strip you both of your skin. I will send your brother to Azkaban and watch your family fall apart with shame of being related to him… your own fucking mother and father and brother has welcomed her with open arms, your fucking mother is Elle's grandmother, did you know that or did you not care what happened to the 'accident' If I had any say, I would have made her not tell you anything, you two don't deserve her friendship. Did you know Weaslette that Hermione wanted you and Potter to be Elle's god-mother?" He watched the bitch sister break down. Potter didn't make a move to comfort any of them.

"This month, her fucking life after the war was hell and you made it unbearable. And by the way you scum, Slytherins are taught from a fucking young age, it's actually common fucking sense that you aren't supposed to force yourself or fucking beat a girl. You are a disgrace to the pure-bloods of this world. She is with me, I love her so if you hurt someone I love, if you touch what is mine then I will really show you what I can do. If I don't see changes from tomorrow then I'll be going to McGonagall and have you both expelled."

Draco left still furious but happy that he broke his nose, when he came back to the dorm to find Blaise, Theo and Pansy sitting straight and stiff.

"What happened?"

"I spoke to them and broke the ginger's nose, the Weaslette was actually remorseful but the ginger Weasel was just fucking smug, he never even apologized nothing; he didn't care. I told them I would send him to Azkaban for hitting her if he ever did it again."

He sat down heavily; Blaise and Theo were staring at each other.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's living through it, she's getting there… there's a court date this month and she's been getting very nervous."

"Well we better get out of here… let us know if she wants more people at the trial." He just nodded.

Leaving Pansy and Draco alone in the common room; the fire was almost dying.

"Was she serious about us all sleeping together?"

"Yes, she trusts us; she knows we don't like each other that way." He stood. "I'll get you some sleep clothes; you can go up to her room." He moved to his room and pulled out long cotton trousers and a t-shirt.

They got dressed in separate rooms and he only entered when he knew she was already passed out. He slowly made his way to behind Hermione; he pressed himself against her warm skin suddenly cold from just his boxers. He felt odd having his ex-fuck buddy sleeping with them with his current girlfriend sleeping just between them. But he could see over Hermione that she was clutching Pansy's arm.

His mind couldn't help the naughty images of the three of them and… _shite no, no, no!_

The next morning was definitely one he didn't expect. He was on his back with a few limbs on top of him. Opening his eyes he looked down, one arm he recognized as Pansy's wrapped around his middle and another was Hermione's draped over his chest. He looked next to him and found Hermione cuddled up to his side with her leg over his and then another arm over her waist just over her breast.

He should have remembered that Pansy liked to grope anything during sleep. He was surprised to find that her hand wasn't groping his growing erection.

His mind went through everything that happened last night… W_ait! What, did I say I love her to Potty and the Weasels? Oh fuck._

He groaned suddenly very aware that he is in love with her.

"Morning, Draco." He looked to his side and found Hermione, she was smiling.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Really good, but tell me is your hand on my chest?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and pointed to over his shoulder. "You asked Pansy and I to sleep here with you, I should have told you that she's a professional groper."

The look on her face was absolutely cute, her cheeks were dark pink and she seemed to figure out what to do. "Just take it off."

"I've never really been groped by a girl before." She slowly sat up and the hand fell on her thigh, very close to her heat. "Oh my…"

Draco sat up and saw Pansy's hand right by her… _oh my fuck, okay… now take of your clothes and lie there while Pans takes you… no, fuck… stop with your fucking fantasy_

"I'm pretty sure I dreamt of this, just with more nudity." He smirked as her face reddened.

"Can you move it please?" she was glaring at him.

He slowly moved it, and placed it against Pansy's stomach. "Thanks, I'm going to grab Elle and have a bath." He nodded and fell back down on his pillow; it was 4 in the morning. His internal clock was used to waking up even before Elle now.

**Hermione**

She was still sad over what happened the previous night, she held Elle close to her and sat in the tub. Elle was squealing when she came up from under the water, she was such a little weirdo Hermione thought. Who likes to be dunked under water?

_She was waiting for the two Weasleys after she left Elle with Draco. She was terribly nervous. The two of them have been nothing but absolutely terrible to her and her baby and telling them doesn't seem right. Why would I want to tell these so called friends who called her a whore on many accounts the truth?_

_Screw it, Ginerva may have been a total bitch but she is still an amazing, doting girlfriend for Harry and she was not going to ruin that._

"_We're here, what do you want?" she turned to find Ronald and Ginerva come forward. _

"_I'm here to stop this shite, I hate waking up in the morning happy but then at lunch or in classes I'm being verbally abused, it's not fair and it's not right. I also want to make this right for Harry. Ginny, he loves you so much and he is in constant pain, being pulled all of these ways, my way, your way, Ronald's way and he's not looking so well._

_I am not going to be the reason why you two end up breaking up or whatever so when I'm done with this I want you to talk to him and say you're sorry. He doesn't deserve to be thrown away just because he's been defending me."_

_They just glared and huffed. "See that, that is what needs to be stopped. Yes I lied or whatever to you guys, but I was so scared to tell any of you what happened, I thought you would hate me and throw me away and I guess it's happened already, I don't care to keep it to myself anymore. However, I want you two to understand something, if any of you tell anyone I will obliviate you. I know you know I know how."_

_She was slapped across the face; she looked around and saw Ronald move back to his sister who gasped. _

"_What makes you think you can threaten us with a memory charm, what makes you think we even give a shit for what you have to say… just because you're probably fucking Harry as well!"_

"_Ron, Harry and I have never been unfaithful to each other, Hermione would never do that, she isn't like that."_

_She smiled slightly at the ginger girl, almost seeing her friend, behind those angry eyes._

"_She's fucking Draco bloody Ferret Malfoy, Harry is definitely getting some too with the way he's been towards you!"_

"_YOU are the reason why he isn't speaking to you! You have dismissed him just because he was standing up for me! You called me a mud-blood Ron! How… how could you do that when you know how much it hurts? Gin you've been glaring at your boyfriend whom you love because you won't get off of your bloody arse and ask him to tell you! He would have told you! But no! You both have been worse than anything I've gone through! I have not slept with Harry, or Draco, or Blaise or any other boy in this school!"_

_She was panting as she took a breath. She used her inhaler while eyeing the two glaring red-heads._

_Hermione felt weak in her legs so she knelt down and looked at the floor. _

"_You want to know why I never mentioned Elle in any of my Floo calls or letters huh? Because I was ashamed, not of her but how it happened. Being raped by my mum's boyfriend isn't something I wanted to share with anybody… the brightest witch of our age, ha-ha it's a joke really. I can't even defend myself against a muggle but can help defeat the worst wizard of all time." she exhaled loudly in the silence. She picked herself up and watched them. She was haggard, her lip was terribly sore, she knew she would bruise soon. _

_Ronald's face seemed disgusted, like he just saw a Hippogriff eat Dragon shit. His hands were flexing, he looked back and forth from Ginny to her for a while._

_Ginny had her hand to her mouth, realization in her eyes._

"_Hermione… you… wait… what?" she just looked at Ginny, defeated, numb. _

"_Is that what you two needed to hear, is it Ron! Did you want to hear that your previous love or whatever I was to you was raped and had a child from that rape?"_

"_You wanted it obviously, because no one in their right mind would start with the worst of worst Slytherins like Draco Malfoy after being "raped"."_

"_Ron! How can you be so cold, how can you say that I wanted my first bloody time to be like that! You are disgusting, oh! You are probably more annoyed that I didn't fuck you when you asked, am I right? Am I right to say you wish I fucked you! Do you want to see my scars where he bit me and almost succeeded in killing my fucking unborn child! Should I ask McGonagall for the Pensieve Ronald so you could get off on my pain?!" _

_She clenched her fists in her hands, feeling the pain as the skin ripped. She reveled in it, she was beyond angry for words. _

'_I just pour my heart out and this is what I get.'_

"_I don't fuck slags!"_

"_Oh so what do you call Lav-Lav then, is she the purest of them all? Actually I couldn't give a fuck! I am not looking for sorrys; I'm looking for closure! The day you pull your head out of your arse is the day you realize that you are worse than any pure-blood in this school, the day you are afraid to look your own mother in the eye… I'll be happy on that day! When you decide to say sorry for hurting me, don't. Just leave now… I feel sick looking at your despicable faces. The only dirty thing here is the two of you! GO, NOW! Or I'll take so many house points off!"_

_She saw Ginny hesitate, her face was red and her eyes blood shot and tears were running down her face.  
"Hermione…"_

"_Fuck you and fuck your brother! You really don't deserve Harry after this!"_

_With that they left her as she cried, holding her now very fat lip. _

'_Merlin tell me again why I even told them?'_

_Pansy found her a few seconds later and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry I overheard what you were saying, I'm really sorry that happened. Let me see your face."_

_She looked up and Pansy looked sad. "Please heal me, I don't want Draco to see, he always looks so sad if he finds one of my bruises or scars."_

_Her face healed except the bruise, you have to go to Pomfrey to heal bruises. She didn't want to._

"_Thanks Pansy, will you come with me to the dorm, you can sleep over." she was desperate for company with a girl._

_They walked slowly towards the dorm talking about Christmas. Pansy wanted to keep her mind off of things but talking about Christmas just depressed her._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-**

**I never felt comfortable enough sharing any of my writing with anybody… but it's actually very cool. I work best with constructive critic; grammar, spelling, plot. **

**But I do not appreciate people commenting in such a way that is rude. Like any book, or short story or anything, if you don't like the story than don't carry on reading until the last chapter to comment saying its shit or something, it's not appreciated. It discourages the writer… as in me. I don't have time to deal with your issues.**

**I write for myself, it's a bonus if others like it**

**Some advice- Chapter 1 tells you everything that you need to know about what the story will be about. **

**Thank you for everyone who has commented constructively. **

**Much love xoxo**

Chapter 13

**Hermione**

It was a week after the whole Ronald and Ginny.

She felt terribly awkward going in every morning for breakfast with Elle, and she could see Ronald glaring at her as well as 'analyzing' her daughter and it freaked her out to no end. Ginny wasn't looking at her anymore. She heard from Harry that they patched things up on Harry's terms and he seemed relieved and happy again.

Hermione still felt happy and safe amongst her new group of friends. Pansy had stayed over a few nights after she heard everything and it was a great comfort. Blaise and Theo was also more protective than before, they would tell certain Slytherins or even Gryffindors to 'fuck the fuck off' and she appreciated it.

Looking at people who glared or just eyed her made her skin crawl… _like they knew_

It was almost the 15th, just a week left.

She had special permission from McGonagall to leave with Draco and Harry to court and stay at her home from the weekend until Thursday night.

Harry was excited to get away from the drama but still morbid about the circumstances.

She had arranged with McGonagall to have Elle stay at the school and be apparated with Sara each night.

Her mother was still in Paris and will be staying in a hotel while Hermione, Draco and Harry stayed at home. It was a terribly awkward arrangement but she couldn't be more excited to see her mother again.

Post day was finally there again and she was looking forward to a letter from her mother.

Dear Hermione

I miss you sweetheart, we haven't spoken and I just feel this large gaping hole in my chest. I've been having dreams of your father berating me for my behavior. Only he can manage to do that from death. I am not looking forward to seeing you in these circumstances but happy none the less and I would love to meet your boyfriend. I know I said I'll stay in a hotel but I think I'll come home for those few days. I've missed home. We will talk when you get here, you are coming through the fireplace… is that correct?

I hope you bring Elle I would love to see her, I've missed her terribly.

Love mum

Hermione beamed at the letter and was so excited to see her mother. It's only been 2 months but a very long 2 months.

Draco squeezed her hand as he read the letter after her.

Hermione Jean Granger

This is informal. I would like to tell you that during the time you came to see me and when I sent you the trial date. I have collected evidence as well as all your evidence you have brought forward.

Drew Barington has been arrested, however this was long ago maybe a month ago. I have been terribly busy so I couldn't let you know.

He will be at the trial. You don't need to bring your daughter; we have everything you need here with us.

I have requested that your mother be a character witness and we will have you on the stand. You lawyer will meet you early on Monday morning to discuss your case, don't worry it is a slam dunk case. And your trial will take place on Wednesday afternoon and the court will decide and we will have the answer on Thursday morning.

I will see you there, I am also a witness.

Kimberly Stayson

**Hermione**

**I haven't gotten many letters from you young lady; I was almost going to send you a Howler! Anyway, I would love to meet with you again tomorrow; I understand you have a half day. George will be joining and we both insist that you bring Elle along as well as your new boyfriend. Yes darling, we've spoken to Harry as well as my two immature children. They however paint a completely different picture. I would like to see if you are under the Imperius. **

**Harry however, says you have never been this happy and I am happy. Please bring him I would like to be introduced officially and I would love to 'grill' him as the muggles say. Am I correct? **

**I've also been corresponding with Ron this past week and he tells me some… news about you? I would really like it if we could speak about it?**

**It's your choice of course**

**Love molly and the rest of the bunch**

Hermione gritted her teeth and meet the glare of Ronald. She calmly placed Elle on Draco's lap and moved swiftly towards the other end of the table; she saw that no teachers were there.

She cleared her throat and saw that Dean Thomas moved all the way over so she could stand right next to Ronald.

"So do you have anything to tell me Ronald?"

"What are your talking about?"

She huffed and placed the letter in front of him. "You better fucking explain before I hex you."

She looked around and found a few Ronald lovers glaring at her. She snorted, so much for fucking house unity and loyalty. A few were even in D.A

"Oh, that woman can never keep my secrets!"

"Oh so you admit that you told her something… maybe something I've recently told you!"

"Yeah so, she asked I told her!"

"Yes but what did you tell her, there's a difference, either it was some horrid lie that completely destroyed by reputation or you actually told the truth for once?"

"I told her what you told me!"

"I'm sure, I will be having lunch with her tomorrow and I will be asking for that letter."

She was standing just to the side and he spluttered, coughing out his food, she was disgusted and had to really think why she ever loved him.

She smiled a little at Draco who was about to stand.

"You can't do that!"

"Seeing as how it's all about me, it is my business. And where the hell do you come off saying I've been cursed by Draco. Is it so hard to believe that I actually love him without being _imperiused; _you know that's a crime Ronald, accusing someone of using one of the unforgivable curses!"

"He has done it before! It is hard to believe, he is a sick… demented scum Death Eater and he's probably cursed you."

"Oh my, Ronald you are terribly delusional. Draco is a better man than you are… does it hurt, does it sting to have to hear those words coming from your former best friend. One of the golden trio… in love with Draco Malfoy, I'm sure it does sting." She smiled mockingly at Ronald who was turning redder than his hair.

"Ronald I am done fighting with you and all the others who seem to hate me for unknown reasons. This year is MY year to achieve my goals. One of those goals is to stop fighting with people. I am done. Next time I find out that you've been telling your mother shite about me and my boyfriend, you better believe that I will show her some very unpleasant memories on your part. Are you willing to risk you mum seeing her dear Ronnikins in that light?"

She gave him a slight 'salute' and moved back to where she sat, the hall was quiet and she just smiled to herself, a large weight was lifted.

"That was great Hermione, I'm glad someone decided to put him in his place, I am so sick of the drama."

She smiled and thanked Neville.

"Did he really say that I have you under the Imperius?"

"Yes, but Molly doesn't believe it, which reminds me, she wants to officially meet you as my boyfriend."

She smiled at his faint pink cheeks.

"Can I ask you something out in the hall?"

She nodded; she kissed Elle and placed her with Harry who sat quietly staring into space.

Out in the hall Draco moved against her, his hands on her waist and she was dragged into a mouthwatering kiss.

_Wow_ she thought

"So you love me?"

Her face darkened with embarrassment

"I do… I wanted to tell you when we were alone… but he was so terrible I just wanted to drive the knife that much deeper."

She realized now how terrible _she _was, using that to hurt Ronald but really hurting Draco.

"No, No that's fine, it's always a bonus to emotionally hurt Ronald the Weasel. I… I love you too."

"Really?" her hands were clenching his jumper and she was suddenly crying.

"Yes."

That was all it took, she jumped up and placed her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He moved until she was against the wall and plundered her mouth, his hot tongue everywhere inside of her, their tongues battling around, and he won the battle. His hand wrapped around her hair and pushed her closer to him. She could feel his excitement against her heat and she was unhinged, she gyrated against him, she heard him groan as she did it a few times.

He stopped, pulling away from her but keeping her body there. "I think I might make a mess if you keep doing what you're doing Hermione."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Hermione…."

She was leaving class and was pulled to one side by Ginny. Her hair was un-kept, her eyes swollen; her uniform was also not to standards. She had no make-up on and that was a sin for her.

"What do you want Ginny?" she motioned for Draco to continue on without her.

"I..."

"Ginny I don't have time for your shite, what do you want?"

"Look, I heard you wanted to know what Ron said in the letter. I had to proof-read it. I told him not to tell mum, it wasn't his place but he didn't listen. Basically mum asked how his relationship was with you if you two were still fighting; she doesn't know how bad it's been with the violence and such.

He told her, that you were r… hurt by someone in your family and you started with him after being so emotionally broken by him. Believe me when I said I fought tooth and nail for that letter but it was gone before I could do anything.

He also explained how Malfoy manipulated you while you were 'vulnerable' and cursed you to do what he told you. But I made Harry tell her truth about your relationship. You can tell her yourself about… everything else if you want but when I see her… tomorrow after you… I will make it clear that Ron was lying.

Hermione, I spent this past week thinking about what a disgusting bitch I've been. I… don't, ever think what Ron did to you on the train or those other times was okay, I was just so mad at you I forgot that I am against that. And the names I've called you were terribly unnecessary and I hope to merlin you would forgive me, if not now than in time when I can prove to you that I am on your side and that I love you and I am so disgusted with myself. I knew you never did anything with Harry or even Malfoy… I never thought you were easy. Ron knows that too, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm working hard to be a good friend to you… I hope in time you'll forgive me."

Hermione didn't expect the apology from Ginny; she was a very stubborn person. She merely nodded and left.

**Draco**

The entire week was draining; Hermione was up most night dong homework on top of taking care of Elle and their Head duties. Draco was exhausted. He focused on Quiddich, he needed to beat Potter and fucking humiliate the Weasels.

Elle has kept him up; he thinks she can tell what's happening with her mum. That is why he planned with Potter to come over tonight to babysit Elle.

He had everything planned.

He waited in nice attire, long black trousers, and a baby blue button up shirt; the portrait opened revealing Hermione who looked worn out.

"Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks, now go change into something nice, I have an evening planned."

He laughed at her giddiness and waited for her to get ready. He hoped that this first proper date of theirs will go smoothly.

After a couple of minutes Draco let Potter in, they sat in awkward silence for a while until he heard heels on the hard wood floor. He looked up and suddenly couldn't breathe.

Hermione walked down the stairs in black heels that weren't too high, and a red dress that came just below the knee, it was right against her body like it was painted on and she looked stunning. Her hair fanned out in light brown, golden ringlets with black and grey eye-make-up.

"Wow, Mione you look beautiful." Potter muttered after a while of just staring at her.

"Yes Hermione, you are absolutely stunning."

They made their way out after very thorough walk through of caring for Elle tonight. Potter just kept nodding like an idiot.

The carriage brought them to Hogsmeade, where Draco took Hermione's hand, held on tight and apparated her to an Italian restaurant… in Italy. He asked McGonagall for permission seeing as how everything was running smoothly because of Hermione.

"Are we in Italy?"

"Yes we are; Venice, Italy. I thought you deserved a night of unlimited fun."

They walked into Sangal Venice. Draco has been there a few times before for 'family' holidays.

**(AN-mistake me if I'm wrong, I'm terrible at these things)**

The hostess who kept eyeing him with her short black dress swayed suggestively, she led them up to the rooftop seating. It was wonderful looking over the water.

Hermione was speechless for a couple of minutes but that didn't stop her from scowling at the forward hostess.

"This is absolutely beautiful Draco. But it's too much…"

He heard the hostess snort. He turned to the very short woman and pointed to their glasses. "Your best wine, my beautiful girlfriend and I are celebrating."

The Hostess turned her nose up and left, leaving Hermione snickering. "Thank you for making it clear to that woman, I am not in the mood to scowl at every woman all night."

"Tell me about your father." Draco asked quietly, she always expressed how much she missed him, but he had no idea who he was.

"He was a very tall man, almost too tall for my mum and I, we looked like little people and he looked like a half-giant. He was strong and all my… or friends of mine in the muggle world were always so scared of him. He didn't like that, he was very chatty, he loved talking to people and he was definitely a bear. I was a daddy's girl. And he was always there for me with school matters, don't get me wrong my mum was there too all the way but I connected with him better. My biggest regret was him dying without knowing who I was."

Draco didn't like the direction the conversation was going. "Well I'm sure he would be very proud of you. Tell me about your first time with magic?"

The Hostess brought the menus and they ordered their appetizer.

"I was 10, I just had lunch at school, and some stupid little boy started throwing gum at me, and you remember my beautiful hair that you loved so much. Well the gum got stuck in my hair and when I tried pulling it out, I made it worse. The nurse at school had to cut it up to here." she motioned with her finger that her hair was chopped off into a bob. "Merlin it was horrible and so as I walked back to class, I wished my hair was longer and prettier again."

He scoffed at her praise of her 'pretty' hair. "Sorry, sorry… go on."

She playfully glared and carried on "as I got to the classroom, my hair was back to where it was, even longer and a bunch of people thought I was some mutated freak with indestructible hair. Well I got a visit from Dumbledore and McGonagall that same day and a year later, I went to Hogwarts."

They were currently on dessert when he spoke about his family; all the happy moments he could remember.

"Lucius bought me my first broom at about 3, and he spent the entire day with me outside in the yard with his own broom and taught me how to fly. It was the best day I could think of with Lucius. But I had many amazing, fun filled days with my mum. She hand planted our gardens on all our properties and she always took me along and taught me all about the plants; and we share a love for potions. Severus always came over for weeks at a time when Lucius was away on business and he taught me everything that I would be taught at Hogwarts. I was able to brew a draught of living Death at the age of 14."

Then they went into a good hearted debate about how Snape favoured Draco, when in actual fact, Severus told him on numerous occasions that she was the best because she worked hard, and that he had help from a very young age and she did not.

"Vuoi qualcos'altro per questa sera?"

(Would you like anything for this evening?)

Draco eyed the lady waitress who also had the shortest skirt on. "No grazie, che saranno tutti."

(No thank you that will be all)

**(AN- I hope I didn't butcher the Italian language!)**

Draco paid the check and grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her lovingly.

He held her hand as they walked through the little town up to the water front where he planned a lovely Gondola ride.

"Oh this has been a lovely night, I definitely needed it. Thank you."

He held her hand the entire trip up and down the water, the man in white and black serenaded them as Hermione cuddled up against him.

"This is actually what I planned when I wanted to tell you my feelings for you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "No one has ever done anything so amazing for me."

He cupped her face and pulled her face closer to his and they both melted into the kiss, the romantic music, the sound of the water, the stars really set the scene. They almost lost is but recovered before the trip ended.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, oh yes I did Draco… thank you… thank you so much. I loved it and I love you."

Dragging her close to his body he led them down a darkened street and apparated to Hogsmeade and then apparated again to the gates, Draco had promised McGonagall that they would be at the gate at exactly 11:30pm.

The two heads walked up to their dorm and arrived at about 11:45 to find Potter asleep on the couch with his arm stretched out over the bassinet and rocking her. It was definitely something to take a picture of to ruin his reputation.

"I'll grab Elle; bring a blanket for Harry please."

"Or… I take Elle and you take care of your idiot friend." he grinned as she glared.

He changed into his green cotton trousers and got ready in Hermione's bedroom. They've never spent the night in his room, he didn't know if she thought it was cursed or whatever but anything to make her comfortable.

"Hello, Elle didn't wake up did she?"

"Nope."

He was disappointed when she took her pajamas into the bathroom to change.

Draco hoped they would maybe do some heavy petting but Hermione just cuddled into his side and fell asleep quickly. He sighed contented.

During the night, he woke up to a noise; he rolled over and found Hermione in a tight ball crying. He asked what was wrong but she didn't respond. He pulled her against him and wrapped the blanket around them again and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She hadn't had any nightmares for a while and so he was wondering what happened to make her so hurt.

He stayed awake until he got her to sleep peacefully.

It was not a great night's sleep.

It was Friday, they were leaving right after their classes and he was quite glad to be away from all the harsh glares that he was receiving. Being captain and Head boy really doesn't matter to these people. He even received the odd hex here and there. It was all anonymous but he knew they came from the Slytherins but he couldn't do anything.

He woke up to find the space next to him empty, he felt the bed and it was cold.

Knocking on the bathroom door; it was empty. He walked out to the common room and found Hermione holding Elle and Potter gripping her waist.

"Morning babysitter."

"Malfoy."

He smirked at the half-hearted glare Potter shot his way. They were sort of acquaintances… and friends sort of.

He wiped his face and went and sat on the arm rest, he kissed Hermione on her head. "Morning love, how did you sleep?"

She nodded, "Good, thank you."

"Malfoy, are you packed for today?"

"Yes, I'm always ready." He looked at Hermione who barely looked at him. He shook his head and left to shower to get ready for classes.

He felt off,

_Did he do something wrong? Last night was… great wasn't it? Did I overstep some unknown boundary that she didn't tell him about?_

The whole day during classes, Hermione was oddly quiet; it irritated him to no end. And to make matters even more strange, he saw the Weasel sporting a black eye.

_What the fuck was that about?_

Blaise and Theo were some help saying Potter had started yelling at him and beat the snot out of his 'best mate'

The girl Weasley wasn't sitting next to her brother anymore but finding friends in the year below and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione spent the day in the library with Elle and reading a few magical tales to her while he secretly watched.

Pansy had given him some advice saying just too back off a bit and let her breath.

_Was he suffocating her? Did she even want him to come with to her muggle home? Was she worried about him meeting her mother?_

He met up with his team after lunch when he was about to leave, "Right, since I hate most of you, Blaise and Theo are in charge, they are the most experienced at this game, and I won't be here and will be back on Friday, you WILL listen to them and if I hear any shite from you I will take you off and replace you quicker than you can blink. So do I make myself clear?"

He got a whole bunch of exasperated nods and rude hand gestures. All he did was smirk and indicate to Blaise and Theo to continue and he knows they won't be as forgiving.

He walked back to his Dorm and got everything he needed ready, he called for his Eagle Owl; Angel. He placed her gently into her cage and everything was ready by the fireplace.

"Potter, you ready?"

He asked as he viewed Potter coming through the portrait with two suitcases and his own owl.

"Yea as ready as I'll ever be. I don't know what to expect."

"Me neither."

They both sat while waiting for Hermione who they knew was in Hogsmeade with the Weasley mother.

"Yes but I hardly know anything, you probably know a few more details that she didn't tell me."

"Probably, but you'll find out soon enough. Why was she crying this morning?"

"She wasn't."

He eyed Potter who didn't meet his eye.

"Yes she was; I can feel it. What's going on?"

"Just act normal if she tells you, basically Ron decided to open his fat fucking mouth and tell his mum a version of what Hermione told him. She found out from Ginny. Ron told his mum that Hermione was… hurt… and she fell for the guy after suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome…?"

"Basically when someone is locked up or held captive and constantly abused, people form emotional attachments for them… sometimes love, desperation for company. And so Ron made it out to be that. And then she was SO depressed and desperate for someone that she fell into your 'scheme' of controlling her and hurting her that now she's in love with you."

Draco felt his heart clenching uncomfortably, his blood boiled very hot with this new piece of information. How dare he say anything of the matter!

"But you must know, Ginny told me straight away and I quickly wrote a letter to Molly explaining everything about your relationship with Hermione as well as Elle and she trusts Hermione's judgment."

"Yeah, I was supposed to go with today, to 'officially' meet the mother hen but Hermione told me she'd rather do that after she set the record straight."

Potter just nodded.

"What's your owl's name?"

"Her name is Angel, she's new, my old one died during the war."

"My first owl Hedwig died during the war too, this is Padfoot; named him after my god-father."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, he was your cousin."

"Yeah, I… never knew him. He sounded like a good man; misunderstood like Severus?"

They found themselves agreeing on something. Finally. They spent the rest of the time talking about Snape.

Draco felt sad for Potter if anyone could believe that, Severus was an undercover, alias to the Order since the beginning and Potter only found it out through his memories once he died.

"Well… if you… if you ever want to know anything about him… I could tell you."

Potter nodded.

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late, Molly bloody ambushed me with practically everybody, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George and Arthur. Talk about the worst reunion ever."

Draco just smiled, taking Elle from Hermione who seemed very overwhelmed.

"It's fine Hermione, should I bring down your luggage?"

She nodded, smiling and kissed him for the first time that day. He immediately felt relieved.

"Okay now that we have everything, McGonagall wanted to tell me that we can floo from here to your house."

Harry moved in first with his luggage. He disappeared before their eyes in green smoke. He kissed Elle and Hermione

"Everything will be okay, I love you." He whispered before going in himself, placing his luggage next to him as well as Angel and disappeared.

He moved quickly out of the way so Hermione could get through.

He could tell from the tense atmosphere he was now in that this will be a very long week.

**Thank you. This chapter is shorter, **

**Thank you for the reviews and the readers, I hope you still enjoy my story xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hermione**

She appeared in the sitting room of her house. She magically cleaned her and Elle who squealed at the familiar surroundings.

The familiar at home smell captivated her immediately; however everything seems brand new except for her late father's old chair. Not even Drew was able to sit on it.

She walked over to Draco who looked miserably out of place standing in the middle of the living room, clutching his wand for safety. She eased his grip on his wand and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry." She whispered.

"Oh wonderful you three are here, I completely forgot how that transportation thing worked. Ah, Hermione… I missed you."

She saw her mum walking through the kitchen door, wiping her hands off with a cloth. "Mum!" she moved quickly into her arms, they both cried for a while during which Elle was squirming for freedom.

"Oh honey, it's very good to see you; you're looking very well love."

Hermione looked around her childhood home and couldn't help but smile brightly. "Oh mum, I missed you so much… you remember Harry?"

"Oh yes, how are you doing darling? You've shot up like a tree."

"It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Granger."

"Oh dear call me Anne."

They hugged while Hermione pulled Draco towards her mum.

"And this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco… Draco, ah yes the boy who used to pull your pig tails, it's a pleasure to meet you Draco."

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Miss Granger."

"It's Anne to you to; my you are a handsome boy, why don't we get any of you in this world."

Hermione blushed and gaped at her bold mum. "Thank you Anne, I can see where Hermione got her beauty from." Hermione watched as Draco's smooth talking got her mum all flustered.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room looking through very old family photos, even Harry and Draco played chess together without hexing each other.

"So he is very handsome, you young kids call it 'hot?" Hermione's mouth stood open at her mum's appreciative glances.

"Yes, but don't let him hear it, he'll never leave if people keep calling him hot."

"Oh, Elle you've grown so big, do you remember me?" her mum bounced Elle on her hip and cooed.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if her mum was truly over where Elle came from. "You know I was terribly sad when I couldn't hear her ear splitting screams in the morning, can she speak yet?"

"She's said man and even snowman, and mamma and dada; she calls Draco Dada."

"Oh isn't that awkward for him, I'm sure being his age it is?"

"Oh I haven't really thought about it, I may have to speak to him, he's made jokes but never corrected her."

There was a small silence of just looking at Elle play in her playpen, with her fake wand.

"Is she magical?"

"Oh yes, she has a wonderful house elf named Sara that takes care of her when I'm in class; she said she can feel it; this is actually wonderful because she is so young. She actually made Ronald bald the other day."

Her mum laughed and it was so beautiful to hear her laugh again.

"If I'm not mistaken, you call him Ronald when you two are mad at each other?"

"Yes, we aren't friends anymore; he's a completely different person."

"Oh honey what did he do?"

Hermione didn't want to add more to the already unbearable load her mum is carrying.

"Honey… look I know I went mad the last time you were here but, I am your mum and even if it's hard to talk about recent issues I would still like to know what upsets you!"

She smiled; she tried thinking of the best words but ended up telling her the worst of it. What's the point of lying to her; it did her little good before.

"He has been disgusting towards Elle and myself, on the train ride there; he called me a w-h-o-r-e, I didn't tell them about Elle which is my fault but the way he went off when he saw her; he called her a mistake, an ugly accident. He's become possessed almost, glaring at me every chance I get; he even hurt me a few times. Ginny has recently said sorry for her behavior, she was also being unbearable, slapping me a few times actually. To tell you the truth, school has been hell; I've been in the hospital more times because of fights which I ended, which they started by treating Elle like an abomination. The Slytherins house even treats her and me better. I recently told them the truth, Ronald acted worse, but I wiped the towel off with him and I'm looking forward."

"Oh my, have you spoken to the Headmistress, I will not have my baby and my grandbaby treated this way. That boy is a fool… I am glad to see you aren't terribly upset over the friendship ending, he never deserved you honey. Even your father could see it. And you aren't that word, you were never that word. Did he hit you?"

Hermione could only nod. "Just before I told him, he hit me because I scolded their behavior. I told them that they were being horrible friends to Harry and that wasn't right. I believe Draco sorted the situation out afterwards." She smiled lightly at Draco who seemed to be concentrating really hard.

"Oh, Draco is a very stand up gentlemen, and I swear to the high heavens if that boy touches you again violently or not, you tell me… I will not let this happen again."

Hermione's face softened even more hearing her mother's voice break. "Mum, nothing that's happened was your fault, do you understand. Nothing is your fault. You kept me sane, and protected me not even knowing what was going on. Please don't bring yourself down with this."

She pulled her into a tight hug and let her sob quietly, hoping the boys wouldn't notice but they did and made a point not to stare.

They sat for a short while after which her mum wiped her face and stood.

"Well you kids sit, relax while I get supper ready. What would you like?"

"Oh make your lovely lasagna." All awkwardness gone after that and Hermione went to help Harry win. Smiling innocently at Draco who glared at her as she whispered to Harry where to go, even if she wasn't much of a chess player, she could still play well.

Sitting around her dining room table was odd; especially since it was during school term, with Draco Malfoy next to her… animatedly chatting to Harry who was laughing constantly.

"Tell me about yourself Draco?"

"Oh well I never know what to say here… I'm an only child, I'm a pureblood so I've never been to the muggle world; I am second to Hermione in everything except flying because she is terrible at it… and I'm also Head boy alongside her."

"Oh that's wonderful; oh I could never keep up with the whole pure-blood, half-blood, mud-blood fiasco, it's all so political."

The table went quiet. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Mum, uh… mud-blood isn't a good word. It's a derogatory term for a muggle-born witch." She said quietly.

"Oh, I see, well I don't think much of it; if you're magical then you're magical. No questions asked."

The table was quiet for a while during which Draco kept glancing over at Hermione who was shuffling food around her plate.

"It's always good to have a boyfriend or girlfriend that's on the same level intellectually, my late husband could always keep up with me, but he struggled a few times. So what, what are they… houses yes which house are you in?"

"I'm in Slytherin, we compete with Gryffindor." Draco said after while; clearing his throat.

"Oh how lovely, some competition has never been bad for anyone."

"Oh Malfoy is very competitive, he and I play the same positions in Quiddich and we are constantly at each other's throats."

"Yes well I can't help losing to you when every year you catch the snitch… by accident."

The rest of supper was explaining to mum how Harry has caught the snitch each time.

"Okay well we have the weekend to relax and a meeting on Monday with the lawyer. Draco and Harry could explore while we're there. Harry you know how everything works here yes?"

"Yes I do, I'll take Draco to the zoo."

"Oh Harry are you two going on man dates?"

Hermione smirked at Draco who slowly wrapped his arm around Harry, quirking his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh yes, we planned this couple of weeks ago, I'm very excited."

"Well I'll give you a cellphone and you can just tell Hermione where you two are and she'll meet you. I have to go in after the meeting to checkup that the practice hasn't fallen apart."

"Okay this Harry is your room, Draco you are right next door and my room is just over there. I haven't been here lately but my mum did say she redecorated it." Harry bid them a goodnight. She was rocking a sleepy Elle as she stood awkwardly with Draco by his door.

"I want to stay with you, I do so badly Draco… but my mum is terribly traditional, and so we'll have to only deal with this until Thursday?"

"I understand Hermione, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, I'm happy to see mum again, it's been too long."

"Could I ask why you were so distant today?"

Hermione nodded and held his hand as she brought him to her room; she was pleasantly surprised to find it white, everything white. There was a whole new bed, hardwood floors, a new dresser, desk and shelves and a white Bassinet in the corner next to her bed.

"This isn't what your room always looked like right?"

She shook her head as she slowly placed Elle in her crib with a white soft blanket over her and a white bear against her side.

She motioned for the bed; she kept the door open to keep her mum happy.

"No, my mum I guess redecorated everything so she wouldn't think about Drew every time she entered a room. It's helped her in many ways, she only thinks of him as someone bad, she hasn't relived anything of what he has done and that's good. I'm glad for her. She did however say she is coming back for Christmas and has invited you and Harry, he was saying that he was only going for a few hours to the Burrow. He did patch things up with Ginny but he won't let her forget anything anytime soon."

"I have to arrange a few things with my parents, but I'll definitely be here, serves that girl right."

Hermione smiled and kissed him for the second time that day. It was bloody fantastic, she didn't want to carry on while the door was wide open so she pecked him again and took his hand.

"I was really upset about something today and the reunion or whatever it was; was sort of my breaking point. Ginny told me what Ron wrote in his letter to his mum and it was bloody horrifying. He basically told his mum who told the entire family that I was raped and then fell _in love_ with that sick man. And to add insult to injury, he said you were taking advantage of my…. vulnerability. Ugh that boy is worse than anything I've endured. That's what I was so sad about. Because the best friend I had, threw me out even _after_ I told him the truth and ruined my image for that family. How the hell does that work?"

Draco looked ready to kill. It was unbearable watching him process that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to be away from him when I did say anything."

"You're glad I love you Hermione, but I will be handling it when we get back. This is unacceptable."

She could only nod.

She bit her lip to keep from crying. She was engulfed in his warm embrace, his wonderful smell swirled around her head making her light headed.

"Tell me about the Reunion?"

"Just see, use Leglimens on me, I'm really too wracked to talk about it."

She opened her eyes to his silvery orbs, they stared at her with such intensity… _merlin you're beautiful_

_She walked up the path to Madam Pudifoot and moved to a private room in the back. She waited for a few minutes; she turned around and saw Daniel walking towards her with a plate of dough and a tall glass of water. "Oh thank you Daniel. How are you?"_

"_I'm doing well, are you here to visit with Mrs. Weasley again?"_

"_Yes I am; I think George too."_

"_Where's your boyfriend?" there was no hint of malice in his voice._

_She stared at him in shock for a little while until he laughed. "Seriously Hermione you two look like a newlywed couple the last time I saw you and that was a long while ago. Anyway, it looks like the entire Weasley family is here, so please put up privacy spell if need be. I'll see you when you're ready to order anything else."_

_Hermione swallowed hard as she saw Molly, with Arthur, George in the back walking next to Charlie; the dragon tamer and Bill along with Fleur. 'What are they all doing here?' she could see Fleur looked really nervous and uncomfortable. Actually, so was everyone else._

"_Hermione, oh you look lovely."_

_She stood holding Elle as she smacked the dough around. _

"_Hello Molly, wow I didn't know all of you were coming." She hugged everyone while George introduced Elle to everyone who hasn't met her._

_She cast a privacy spell on the room and waited until everyone sat down. "Look, I'm not sure why ALL of you are here, but I'm fine. I am not cursed, I am not anything."_

"_We know dear, Harry told us that Draco is a lovely person and loves you and Elle. We… are here to show you support for the other matter."_

"_What other matter Molly?" she couldn't help the venom leaking into her voice._

_She was so frustrated now with Ronald for bringing his entire bloody family into her business. She watched as Fleur played with Elle in the back with Bill next to her, she gave her a small smile. It was all too much to bear, seeing the pity in their eyes, watching as they handled Elle expertly. _

"_Dear, Ron told us about that man that lives with you in the muggle world… and how you the two of you… care for one another, how are you dealing with it? Do you… really care for a man like that? Ron told us not to say anything, just in case you got startled and left, but I would really like to know if you need certain help and oh deary me, I haven't upset you have I, I just love you… we just love you so much and we hate to see you so… brain washed as he described it." the silence was painful, her hand clenched, she wished she could hex the pity out of them, she wished Ronald was here for her to curse. She took a large sip of the water, letting it cool the heat that was currently boiling through her body. _

_Hermione stood and glared at each and every one of them. Ronald made her look like a pathetic love struck abuse victim. "That man who WAS living with me is currently in jail awaiting trial for raping me, it was always rape… it never turned into love-making… as you think it too be. He is no longer in my life or my mother's…" looking at the confusion in their faces she clicked… more fucking lies. "Oh did little Ronnie not tell you… that man was my mother's boyfriend who treated me… that way. I should have known that little Ronnie was someone who could do no harm in your eyes Molly… but this is beyond harm. Am I going to be reading it in the headlines tomorrow, "Heroine Hermione Granger falls in love with muggle Rapist; because their love is oh so sweet!" _

_She couldn't help but laugh heartlessly. The dumbfounded looks on their faces was priceless, George however was glaring at his mother. She didn't pay him attention, knowing him; he probably disputed the rumors._

"_I feel like throwing up at the looks you're giving me, looks you have no right to give! Ronald had no right, no place to tell you anything… I would have told you on my own one day! I don't want pity, or sorry or anything from you especially if you have no idea what the true story is! I am revolted that you all decide to AMBUSH me like some sort of stupid intervention and try and save me! I would never fall in love with a rapist! I would never in my life love evil such as that! _

_If you all will excuse me and my daughter, I have a trial awaiting me. Fleur, please hand her over… thank you. I do however want to tell some of you who clearly don't believe this… I'm sorry for yelling but it hurts to much to look at any of you now, so please don't contact me again."_

_She carefully held Elle into her chest and covered her with her warm blanket, careful not to look into the hurt eyes of her second family, George looked ready to kill as well as the rest of them but they looked at Molly who seemed 'stunned' to move. She left with a small wave and hug to Daniel._

"What in the name was that about!?"

"You tell me Draco, they believed… or a few believed Ronald that I fell in love with that man, how can I ever look them in the eyes again, I am officially through with Ronald, he made me look like a fool; a mental patient. Molly seemed unconvinced about what Ronald told her but they never said they didn't believe it."

Draco held on to her as she cried for the third time that day.

"You have me, and Potter, your mum and all the other odd people at school. You don't need them until you've straightened things out. And you don't need to do that right away. Let's focus on getting this trial out of the way. Maybe while we are all here, we'll take a while to breathe from all the drama."

She could only nod and kiss his cheek before falling asleep.

**Draco**

He was pacing around his guest bedroom. The shite just kept on coming, all the time with Hermione. Her so called best friend has absolutely ruined her and even torn her relationship with the Weasley's apart. And he could see that it was the last straw for his lioness. He could see even from an objective point of view, that Weasel wanted Hermione to suffer, for lying to him… 'Betraying' him; Draco's presence may have made it worse, but Hermione loved him and he loved her.

Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment, he wrote to his three best friends because he knows they've come too really like his girlfriend and Slytherins are loyal.

Blaise, Theo, Pans

Draco Malfoy in muggle London and I'm actually enjoying it quite a lot, this weekend we'll be doing something but I don't know what. And on Monday Potter and I are going to a zoo. Don't make me repeat that sentence; I might have a brain aneurism.

Back to business that Weasel has once again screwed over Hermione so I'll let you guys figure out what to do, don't disable him but just make it hurt. I couldn't give a fuck.

Hope you guys aren't fucking up my Slytherin's team. Speak you soon.

DM

He sent the letter on its way with Angel. He went downstairs to find Mrs. Granger sitting by the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Oh hello Draco… do you need anything?" she was trying to wipe her tears before he saw. It made him feel sorry for her, he's seen his mum cry but Mrs. Granger looked so broken.

"Oh no thanks, I usually have a glass of water by my bed. Are you alright?"

"Too be honest, I am not. I heard what Hermione was saying to you… I… feel bad for spying but I needed to know if she was alright. She seemed off the entire evening. I am furious that his family… Hermione's second family practically believes that snot. Goodness graces, I'm going to send them a letter at Christmas while they are all together; I don't care if I ruin it for them, they will hurt because they've made my baby hurt… They don't get to ask Hermione anything that she doesn't want to say and they ambushed her, they forced her to tell them that and that's the worst you can do to a person who suffered as she has."

He nodded, knowing enough that you shouldn't force a person who has been forced to many times to do something she doesn't want to do. Male or female, it was extremely dense of them.

"Yes, they did. Ron had told them a version of what he thinks was the truth, even lying just to be cruel and they wanted Hermione to clarify a few things. I've told her that she needn't tell anyone anything if she doesn't want to."

He was wrapped in her desperate embrace as soon as he finished speaking. "Oh you are a wonderful boy. So… tell me do you love her?"

They sat at the table drinking warmed milk. "Yes we do, I think I've known for a while, I've just never been good at speaking from the heart. My family were never like that."

"Oh, how is your family then?"

"Has Hermione ever told you about my family?"

"She mentioned something about Death Eater things?"

"Yes… well my father has always been obsessed with power and intimidation. And when Voldemort was reborn, my father jumped at the chance to serve him again… I was forced into it and it's the biggest regret of my life. My mother always tried looking out for me but she was told to never coddle me so we had to keep our close relationship a secret. My father told us that love was weakness and showing love made you weak. I think that's part of the reason why I am who I am. However Hermione has definitely been the reason for my slight change."

"That sounds so terrible Draco, but I always say that what you do with what you've been taught makes all the difference. Now learning to love and not following your father's beliefs is what made you who you are today.

What you do now will shape the person you become. Good night Draco, enjoy the zoo tomorrow."

Draco sat there for a while, pondering what she said and she was right, even though she was quite a hypocrite. Painting the rooms white, changing things instead of facing them. But she will be facing them just like Hermione in just a few short days.

As he got ready for bed, Angel had returned with a small package. She was the fastest breed he could find so he hardly had to wait long for responses.

He sat on the bed and opened the package and smiled at the few treats he received from his friends. Chocolate comforted him a lot, and they knew he was uncomfortable in this place but Hermione was his new comfort.

Draco

How is Hermione doing with her reunion with her mum? I hope you have fun with Potter on your date. ;P

About the Weasel, what did that slimy shit do now? I am currently thinking up a humiliating plan and will be implementing it as soon as I can. Theo and Blaise are happy for the permission although they've been messing with the Ginger's quiddich robes and broom, even food every chance they get. Strangely enough he's kept quiet, he's hardly in any more spats with people; he was even seen arguing with that Brown girl over Hermione, he was defending her. stupid idiot doesn't know anything! I will let you know as soon as I've formulated the plan. Keep safe, send my regards to Hermione.

Love Pans.

Draco was even angrier; has that stupid Weasel suffered a concussion, defending Hermione against this Brown girl yet destroying her reputation with his family. Merlin he really was stupid. He will definitely be telling Potter.

Hermione deserved the whole fucking world. She deserved good in her life as well as Elle's and he will make her smile more, he will show her that she is special and beautiful and a fucking goddess.

**Sorry about the super late update! I've been soooo busy… but I promise I will keep it consistent!**

**I hope you like this chapter… more to come and more on the court case happenings.**

**From here: more details…. On everything that's happened with Hermione… if you wish I do not add this in… please let me know.**

**I don't want to offend anyone.**

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Draco**

He rose early that morning, he didn't fall asleep until late but when he did it wasn't the best night's sleep. His nightmares plagued his mind. However they weren't of his abuse during childhood or his father but of Hermione and _it _happening to her and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hurried to her door after readying for the day to make sure she's alright. He needed to see if she was alright.

"Hermione?" he knocked once again before she emerged with Elle on her hip giggling and pulling at Hermione's earrings.

"Draco… are you alright, you look like you didn't sleep at all?"

He smiled at her concern, taking the moment to take in her appearance. She wore a long sleeved green top with light brown ankle trousers with sandals.

"You look stunning… green looks really good on you." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"Th… thanks… Is everything alright?" he kissed Elle as she was busy maneuvering into his arms; placing her on his shoulders he held Hermione's hand as they went downstairs. The smell of breakfast wafting through the air; it smelt delicious.

"Yeah, no I'm fine."

"Good morning you two and hello Elle!" Potter was already at the table pouring everyone some coffee.

"Morning Mione, Draco."

Everyone greeted and sat for breakfast.

Pancakes, bacon, sausages, flap jacks, eggs, omelets were arranged on the table and it looked splendid.

"Wow, this is delicious Anne, thank you."

"Oh thank you very much; I've always loved big breakfasts, most important meal of the day!"

"Draco, Harry… do you both just want to relax today and maybe go watch a film tonight?"

"What's a Film?"

"Like moving and talking pictures. I'll pick an action for us. Mum, would you like to come?"

"Oh no darling, last time I watched a film was 6 years ago… oh no I rather spend it with Elle."

They spent the day wondering the neighborhood, Potter pushed Elle on the swing in the park while he sat with Hermione in his arms on those spinning things. She used magic to make it spin faster.

"I'm going to be sick all over you if you keep this up!"

To say feeling sick was definitely an understatement, while Hermione laughed at him he was heaving, trying his hardest to keep his breakfast down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you had such a weak stomach."

"C'mon Draco, you do loops and fly really fast, how are you sick from that?"

"It's different!"

That evening Hermione and Draco along with Potter apparated to a nearby alley, it was close to winter so it was quite dark.

Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked across the street towards a large building with large windows with pictures on them. "There… that's what we're going to see. It's meant to be really cool."

Draco looked at it. 'Transformers.'

He shrugged, he didn't even know what a film is let alone what collection there was.

They stood in the line to get tickets and then food, he let Hermione pick whatever and then he offered to pay so she helped him with the currency.

He was carrying the drinks, while Potter carried his own food. He said it was amazing so he will try it.

His foot was tapping on the floor as they sat in the comfortable seats in the room; there was an insanely large white screen in front of them. Hermione sat between Potter and him and held his hand.

"Okay, if you have questions you have to whisper okay, people hate it when others talk during these films."

He nodded as he reluctantly tasted the 'popcorn' and he actually enjoyed it.

Time went quickly after that, Draco really enjoyed the 'film' and was hoping to watch more of them in the future.

Potter had gone to bed, and so Draco and Hermione sat in the backyard on a swinging loveseat. "You never did tell me about your nightmare?"

He waved her off but she wasn't easily swayed. "Please drop it, I don't want to talk about it!" he rubbed her arms up and down trying to distract himself from the slow throbbing pain in his heart. That nightmare shook him… to the core.

He never wanted to relive that ever, he never wanted to voice it either.

Hermione huffed but didn't ask again so they just enjoyed their night.

-SKIP TO MONDAY-

Draco almost chocked on his omlete. "Really, just Potter Elle and I?"

"Well yes, you've taken care of her before?"

"Sure Hermione, we'll figure it out, she'll love the zoo."

Draco carried on eating; nervous that he would be taking care of Elle during the day… he's only had to take care of her at night. What do you do with a 9 month old girl?

Hermione had packed everything into a pink bag, which Draco shrunk and placed in his pocket. She asked if he needed a stroller but he declined. It was much easier carrying her.

"Are you sure, she gets heavy after a while?"

"I'm sure, and plus, she's almost walking so she could try and walk if she wants."

"Yes… oh goodness she's growing up too fast."

Draco cupped her cheek and kissed away the wandering tears.

"Don't worry about anything today Hermione, I wish I was there with you. I'll be here when you get back."

With that they all parted ways. Hermione hugging them both and planting butterfly kisses all over a giggling Elle, they climbed into a big square black thing that sounded really frightening when it was alive.

"That's a car, look we have to get in one to get to the zoo, I don't know this area well enough to apparate to a secluded area."

He could only nod while Potter was talking into that 'Telly-phone' thing. Ten minutes later a square black thing with windows everywhere was on the road outside the house. Potter pushed Draco into it and he watched Potter secure Elle with bands. It looked like muggle bloody torture!

"Where you two gents going?"

"The Zoo please, thanks."

And they were on their way, Draco held on to his cushioned seat for dear life, passing quickly by other big square things.

"Here ya are…" Potter handed the gruffly man money and they got out; he made sure he still had his wand and everything and secured Elle in his arms as they walked around.

"This is the Zoo? Where are the Dragons and Hippogriffs?"

"Draco this is a muggle zoo, you'll like it come on."

And so their day was spent, walking cage to cage, pointing at the animal. Draco pitied them. They deserved freedom not snot nosed kids throwing food at them.

But overall he did like it; Potter was easy on him, doing everything for him like buying him food. He had no idea how to interact with these people so he stayed quiet.

"Oh look here boys, some queers!" Draco glared at the 4 men that walked up to their table. He did believe they portrayed a level of gayness, walking around eating ice cream holding a child between them. But they weren't gay so who gives a flying fuck!

"Harry! Is that you?"

Draco heard Potter groan as he placed his hands in his hair. "Oi boys this is my cousin Harry. He's not queer."

That seemed to lighten the tension with Potter. "What about him, he looks soft?"

"Uh… I don't know em?" he watched Potter interact with the burley looking boy, he had short black hair, dark eyes and quite a large frame for his young age.

He focused on Elle who was sitting on the table in front of him; he was holding the bottle for her to drink from.

"Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy… from school… Draco this here is my cousin, my mum's sister's son."

He stood and shook the boy's hand.

"Oh… uh… guys let's go… I'm hungry."

Soon they were left alone again.

"What the f-u-c-k was that about?"

"I used to live with the Dursley's when Dumbledore left me on their porch. He was always terrified of my abilities. That's why he was so nice. He's a tosser that one, and those moron he calls friends are horrible. Muggle versions of you Draco but they _still_ haven't grown up."

"I'm sure if there wasn't a Voldemort causing mayhem I still would be like those aresholes.

They shared a laugh and carried on in the zoo, Potter even got out a muggle camera… one he explained doesn't move when you take it so he remembered to stay still while Elle was in his arms.

"I'll take a few moving ones now too."

It was just past 12 when they met Hermione at a restaurant. She had arrived shortly after they ordered drinks from a man who looked at them oddly. Even winking at Draco; so as a Malfoy and as a heterosexual male he sneered and practically made the guy wet himself. He had no problem with gay men but he was as straight as they come.

"Hey Mione, how did everything go?"

Draco leaned in and kissed her quickly, looking pointedly at their waiter who brought Hermione a strong drink. She will be regretting that, she told him a while back how she hates not breast-feeding, she always felt disconnected from Elle.

"It was mortifying, my mother actually had to go throw up… how am I going to tell a whole court room full of strangers all the details of everything… this was such a horrible mistake."

Draco rubbed her back as Potter muttered in her ear. "Mione, you are doing something very brave, don't give up now. We won't go anywhere, so please don't worry about that."

"I am however glad that Shackbolt will be there, he has given me his word that only the high ranking Aurors and Lawyers will be there and they have all signed confidentiality agreements swearing they won't breathe a word of this to anyone, the muggle ministry know of the magical ways they do things. It will go down without a hitch. Oh I just want Thursday to come already."

A few days later, Wednesday found them agitated, wary and plain terrified of the outcome. Draco found Hermione rocking back and forth on her bed with Elle in between her legs playing with one of the Weasley toys.

"Hermione talk to me please… tell me what's wrong?"

"How can you ask me that stupid question?" she snapped. He moved away. He didn't feel like being her punching bag anymore. The few days before Wednesday were horrible for him, she would snap at him, bring up their past quicker than he thought possible. And all he could do was nod and let her because she was doing something very difficult today; even in front of Hermione's mother and Potter and even _he _gave him pitying looks. _It was fucking embarrassing. No one fucking treated him this way._

"Oh, after the _lovely _holiday I've had, I can't seem to remember." He replied icily, ignoring the hurt expression on her face.

"Draco… I…"

"Save it, today is not the day to start up _that_ conversation. You have been waiting for this day for weeks. Let's get it over with. You know that no one will look at you differently. I still love you, Potter still loves you and so does your mother. Now what's bothering you about today?"

He moved around to the front of the bed and sat on her rolling chair. He had found this very entertaining when he found it.

"I hate telling _anybody _those terrible things; it's sad seeing the pity. And now most of London will look at me, and pity me and 'awh' poor girl. Merlin I hate the way my mother stares at me, and she has to see _him_ today! I don't want you or Harry to freak and hex him when you see him. He is also testifying! I don't want to know the reasons why he did it, I don't care. I stopped caring the moment I left because that's when it stopped."

"Hermione, your mother is sad _for_ you, she worries that she failed you, that she didn't protect you. Potter and I will be by your side no matter what, I won't do anything Hermione please just know that today will be the beginning of something new. That man will go away forever, you never have to worry about him or see him or speak about it ever again."

He felt exasperated, why did she never just see it as it was. It was easier than she thought it will be. "Do this for you and Elle, Hermione. Don't do this for anyone but yourself."

She flung her arms him as he got up and he held her as she cried. "I'm so horrible Draco please forgive me Draco, I feel awful how I've treated you!"

He flattened her hair and rubbed her wet cheeks. "It is fine Hermione, just don't do it again please."

Soon it was time to leave so Hermione summoned Sara and had her taken back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the day until much later. Hermione had mentioned earlier that she didn't think she could take care of Elle after the trial.

He gripped her hand as she held on for dear life. And they took a 'cab' much to his reluctance towards the muggle ministry.

**Hermione**

The lawyer took her to a room, a room that seemed more for interrogations than anything else.

"Now Hermione, here you will wait until the trial starts. You will only testify last. In order for it to be a stress free environment, we don't want any fights breaking out. So to be safe we've had a glass box put in for when Drew Barington would speak. He will also be placed in cuffs and be seated with four guards around him when he sits with his Lawyer. Now for the moment have a cup of tea or a light snack until we go in."

Hermione liked her lawyer; he seemed like he really understood and wants justice for what's happened. And that soothed Hermione as she was never a fan of the government who only cared about reputation and money. At least there is some good.

She was worried and scared; Draco was always there to keep her calm. She felt like curling up into a ball and cry or maybe die. _NO! You pathetic girl. You are Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of her age! Send that sick scum to prison!_

She sat up straighter.

She nodded slightly to her lawyer who motioned her to follow. She was led into a large square room with many, many people there, the judge wasn't there yet.

**Warning:**

**I have remembered to place a warning up in these cases. **

**(This is the easier, less graphic version) **

**If you want the real graphic points of view and everything please PM me. And I will send it to you or even place a *special* chapter in for those people. **

She saw Draco and Harry sitting just behind her chair and when she sat down, Harry and Draco squeezed her shoulder. She looked around and nodded and smiled tightly to Shackbolt and a few Aurors that she knew.

Her lawyer had said that her mother was first to speak on her behalf. But she wasn't there yet. She looked around the room again and her heart stopped. To her left, behind two burly men sat Drew, her private nightmare… staring right at her unblinking.

Luckily Shack-bolt took all of their wands, because she didn't have a worry to kill him where he sat… grinning.

Hermione's entire body shivered.

Breathing in, breathing out

Breathe in, breathe out

_You can do this Hermione._

_You are capable_

_You are a mother for bloody sakes._

"The court is now in session, please rise for Judge Trombones." She startled out of her mantra as a deep voice echoed the room. Seeing the judge, a surly man who seemed bored with the entire day, he looked her dead in the eyes and at Drew and back to her again. She felt like she was in trouble for doing something wrong!

He seemed to realize this and smile slightly.

She stood quickly, too quickly and her lawyer had to balance her.

"Please sit. Thank you."

Everyone sat and it was silence. There were only the exhales she could hear and it tormented her. She could feel his stares on her… she could feel all their stares on her.

Hermione watched as her lawyer made his way to the front of the Judge and stop in front of the jury which felt like 100 people. She steeled herself and looked forward.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, and Judge Trombones. My name is Frank Montgomery and we are all here today to be witness to the charges of rape to my client. Miss Hermione Granger, an over sea's boarding school student who has recently come forward and told us her brave, heart breaking story of how she was a victim in her own home, a victim to a one Drew Barington. She has suffered for nearly two _years_ being continuously beaten and raped, mutilated by this man who was her mother's boyfriend of the time. She has come forward now because she can't let him be free in this world knowing what he has done and what he may do to others if he hasn't done so already. To make matters even worse is that he impregnated her and she is now a young mother.

She is going to school full-time, an A student as a matter of fact and still caring for an infant, alone and has been for the last 9 months.

Let me introduce you to the man that has ruined her life and any _happy_ future she may have had all ended with this man; Drew Barington. Now, in my opinion his lawyer is a very intelligent man but he will not win this case because it is fool proof, and you the jury of this court is not fools! They will _try_ and persuade you that what he did was justified, what he did was consensual. That my client seduced him, _made_ him do what he did.

There is no question as to who is in the wrong here, what I want from all of you today is to go into the room at the end of this day and make the right decision and write guilty on that piece of paper."

Hermione couldn't believe how he just did that, came up with that or did he write it down and memorize it?

He smiled at her as he sat down and gave her the sign that let her know that it may become hard to hear. The defendant's turn was up next.

Hermione was brought up to speed that Drew's lawyer was very good, and very bad at the same time. He's a shark but luckily for Hermione she has evidence in her favour.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Henry Malone and we are actually here to set the record straight, I am here to tell you that this is all just lies from a teenage girl who enjoys too much time out drinking, and spending her time with boys; who fell pregnant and blamed it on my client. Drew Barington fell in love with one Anne Grange, Hermione Granger's mother after the passing of her husband. A troubled, mourning girl lost her father while she was away at some distant school. Drew fell victim to _her_. She is a very attractive legal adult, who trapped him with her good looks.

What they will try and do will try and convince you that my client is an evil man who preys on young girls.

Shall we get started?"

Hermione clenched her teeth at the callous statement about her and her father. How dare he even mention him?

The court was silent.

"The court is calling forth the character witness for the Prosecution Miss Anne Granger!"

Hermione was sweating; she wished her mother never offered. This is just too hard. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder so she leaned into it.

"Please state your full name for the court."

"Anne Elizabeth Granger."

Hermione watched as Drew's lawyer walked forward and she saw her mother shy away. She bloody hated that man.

"You were involved with my client is that correct?"

"Yes, for 28 months."

"Tell me about your daughter?"

"She is the smartest person I have come to know, she loves her friends; you can't get her away from books. She is responsible; she doesn't smoke, drink or do drugs. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"How did she react to her father's passing?"

"She had just finished her second last year at school, she was so busy she didn't know he had passed and when I told her the morning she came home; she yelled. Hit things, cried for hours, I… I have never seen her so undone, so emotionally raw; it broke my heart."

"When did my client and your daughter meet?"

"We lived together and he said he would be home early, so about noon that same day."

"How did she react to him? Since she didn't even know of her father's passing, you couldn't possibly have told her of Drew; your boyfriend?"

"Before I introduced them and before he came home I sat her down and told her I had met someone and that I felt it was time after my late husband's passing. She understood. And I told her about him and she seemed excited to meet him and when they did meet. It was maybe a bit awkward but I would assume it would be."

"Did my client make any advances towards your daughter that night?"

"I came from the bathroom to find him pouring her a drink?"

"That's not answering my question… did you find him making advances towards your daughter?"

"No."

"Did she ever tell you what allegedly happened?"

"No."

"When did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"January, just a month after she got home."

"You never asked who the father was during that time?"

"I thought he may have found out and told her he wanted nothing to do with it, I thought it was a boy from her school."

"You never expected it to be Drew… if that's even true."

"OBJECTION!"

"On what grounds…"

"He knows there is proof, he's just trying to provoke her."

"No further questions."

Hermione smiled at her mother who looked so sad and anxious, maybe seeing her ex-boyfriend so close to her panicked her. But her mother held on strong.

"Mrs. Granger… has your daughter ever had a serious relationship?"

"No, from what I hear from her is she only has very good friends whom are boys but no she's never been interested. She is very focused on her school work."

"Yes, so I hear… an A student all through her academic life… has she ever shown promiscuity at home when she visits?"

"She doesn't even wear skirts without leggings; no she is very conservative and blushes whenever anything of that nature comes up."

"No further questions thank you."

The court took a break for a few minutes and all Hermione could do was wrap her arms around Draco's neck and listen to his voice.

Her heart wouldn't stop hammering inside her chest and all she wished for was this trail to end smoothly.

As Hermione sat back down to await Drew with his testimony she couldn't bring herself to stop the flashbacks.

"_Hermione dear why don't you ever invite your friends from school over, Harry and Ron must miss you so?"_

_She smiled sadly to her mum, she had always enjoyed bringing her favourite boys over, but she was suddenly feeling scared. The only man who's been around her has been Drew and he hurts her… what if… what if Harry or Ron was the same, after the war people change right?_

_Maybe the boys would be angry… Remus, Fred, Tonks who recently died are still a soft spot, what if they have become aggressive and mean?_

"_Mum, Ron recently had a death in the family and they are all still so sad I don't want to interrupt. But maybe I'll invite them round next month."_

_She walked up the stairs to her room, and was pushed suddenly through her door. She hit her heard against her bed post._

"_Oh so is Ron and Harry coming over next month, maybe I should share our sessions with your boys? Maybe they would join in?"_

_She shook her head as she cried; she couldn't even fathom the idea._

_That evening, after only a month of knowing him; he beat her till she passed out._

She suddenly _could_ picture Ronald doing something like that.

"State your name and reason to the court sir."

"Drew Hardey Barington and I'm here because my ex-girlfriend has accused me of raping her."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Hermione almost laughed, how utterly ridiculous. Does he even know how much evidence she has against him?

She voiced her opinion to her lawyer and he grinned.

"Tell me, why would Hermione Granger accuse you of such a horrid act?"

"She was always a loner, sitting in her room, reading or going to the bookstore, to read some more and I guess she felt jealous that her father was dead and a new, attractive man was paying her mother more attention."

"Do you deny everything she has accused you of?"

"I may have hit her once when I was angry."

"Tell me, what happened the night you met her for the first time?"

"Well I came home early just like Anne had previously said. We all sat in the living room, I asked Hermione about school and friends and her hobby's and when she suddenly broke down, I didn't know what to do so I poured her a strong drink, I only realise now that was wrong to do to an emotional vulnerable girl with a very over reactive imagination. She kissed me when I hugged her, her mother was out to get take-out and I should have stopped her."

"Have you ever forced yourself on her?"

"No, she never said no."

"How long has this affair lasted?"

"The night before she went back to school."

"Are you telling me that this was all consensual and she never said no and never spoke out about it?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying."

"Are you her daughter's biological father?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel when she told you?"

"I was annoyed, I never liked children. I asked her to get an abortion, she never listened."

"That's all I have thank you… your witness Frank."

Hermione cringed at the grin that horrible man sent her way.

"Mr. Barington; you hate children?"

"Yes."

"So you've never had worries about corporal punishment even harsher than that?"

"No."

"So when Hermione would do something wrong you beat her then?"

"Yes." The court broke out in whispers.

"Are you still telling everyone here that you have never forced yourself on her person?"

"Yes, because that's the truth."

"Your honor I would like to read something to the court, please pardon the language; it was written by a sick man?"

"Yes, proceed."

Hermione held both hands tightly in front of her and looked down; she could feel the stares on her. What she doesn't understand is, why was he not on the truth serum, she glanced over at Shackbolt and he could only shake his head.

The permission was probably not granted.

"Dear Hermione

This is probably the longest we've spent apart, it's only been a few days and I can't stop thinking of you… I still remember the night you left. You had that disgusting mistake of a child on your hip, why you didn't just kill it is still in question. You probably want a special reminder of how I first fucked you hard in the ass and finished in your tight vagina and shot so far up you, I'm sure that's exactly when it happened. Or the next night when I got you right in Anne's room, on her bed… you were screaming your little lungs out for anybody to help you… that just spurred me on! Oh god… I pulled your arm right out of its socket… remember.

Love Drew B.

I apologize to everyone here for having to read that. But it was hand written in Drew Baringtons handwriting… to Hermione at school. Now please Mr. Barington tell me again you never forced yourself on top of her? Or shall I read you a few more to jog your memory. I have about 50 of them?"

Hermione looked up for the first time and saw all the sad people on the jury. She refused to look behind her to see the faces of her boyfriend and Harry.

"I… She was meant to fucking burn those letters! Fuck you Hermione; you are nothing but a hole to fill! A whore! No one will love you now! Not now that everyone knows the truth!"

"And what's the truth Barington?"

"That bitch! Crying over her fucking dead daddy, oh it was beautiful. Taking her fucking virginity the same day she found out of his death. She is weak, that abomination of a child is weak!"

The judge was hammering down on his desk.

"I think we've heard enough. I don't wish to hear Hermione's side."

"Oh your honor?"

"Yes Frank."

"I would also like to charge him with attempted murder."

"What? I never killed anyone!" Hermione saw Drew stand but be pushed down again.

"Please explain the charge."

"When Hermione was pregnant, he had stabbed her in the stomach with intent to kill. I think it's only fair to charge him with _all_ acts he's committed?"

"Yes, the jury will take that as well as evidence and we shall hear the verdict tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp."


End file.
